We're Not There Yet Kid
by FinishedFics
Summary: God, Peter just needed something interesting. Anything at all. Then he flipped the channel to a headline that read: "STARK TOWER ATTACKED" Be carful what you wish for. (Peter Parker & Tony Stark plot driven series)
1. Character Defect

_Written by Sara K._

* * *

"Aunt May I'm going to be fine!"

Peter handed her the bag by the door. The apartment keys in hand as well.

She stood in the doorway; her backpack on, taking the duffle from him before taking the keys as well.

"Peter maybe I shouldn't go-"

"No no no," Peter perked up, moving to block the doorway. "We talked about this for a month! You deserve a break!" He nodded.

"But what if-"

"It's one week! I'll live I swear!" He chuckled.

She let out a long sigh.

Peter rested his hand on her shoulder, a bright smile on his face. "You've been taking care of me forever. I want you to go alright? I'm just gonna be inside playing video games and hanging out with Ned all week."

"And getting your physics project done?"

"Yes," Peter nodded. "I will have a fully functional mini roller coaster when you get back."

May gave him a small half smile. She press the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"And no spider activities right?"

"Aunt May-"

"No Peter. None."

Peter bit his lip and turned to the ground. He let his shoulders drop before turning back up to her.

"I promise."

May rubbed her thumb over his cheek. Her eyes showing how much she wanted to stay. How much she hated leaving. She then moved her hand behind his head and pulled him into a hug.

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed tightly. He buried his head in her shoulder and held her close.

"I'll be ok."

She held onto him there a few more moments, closing her eyes and sighing. May then pulled back, only enough to were her face was in front of his. She took his head and pulled him down so she could press a kiss on his forehead.

Peter smiled as she pulled away. "Go, have fun."

May nodded, flashing him a warm smile before wiping her eyes and picking up her bag once more.

"I love you."

"Love you too Aunt May."

"I'll check in once I get on board."

"Ok,"

"And once I land."

Peter shook his head, chuckling. "Alright."

"And when I get to the hotel!"

"Bye Aunt May!"

She gave him one last smile before making her way down the hall. Peter watched her a moment before stepping back inside and flipping the lock.

He pressed his back against the door and let out a long deep breath. He stood there a moment before whipping out his phone from his pocket.

Peter pressed a few buttons before holding the speaker to his ear. The phone rang as he made his way to the living room. He kept his eyes on his feet with each step before jumping onto the cushions of the couch. He bounced a bit on his knees before the phone finally picked up.

 _"Hey Peter!"_

"Hey Ned, what time you coming over?"

 _"Oh crap...uh...I don't think I can."_

"What?" Peter stopped moving. "Why not?"

 _"Cause my dad's pissed I failed that Spanish test."_ Ned sighed. _"Then he started telling me how I need to take responsibility for stuff and now he's making me go job hunting."_

"It's spring break!"

 _"Tell that to my dad."_

Peter tilted his head up to the ceiling and let out a long groan.

 _"Maybe you can call MJ to hang out."_

"No she's out of town with her family." Peter stepped up on the arm rest of the couch. He then fell backwards, landing his head on a throw pillow and kicking his feet up on the other side. "Plus I think Aunt May would flip if I had a girl over while she was gone."

 _"Well being home alone is better then this, trust me."_

"Yeah I guess so."

 _"Sorry dude, I'll call you later ok?"_

"Ok, bye Ned."

 _"See ya."_

* * *

"No make sure I got six, last time they only shipped five."

Tony tapped a few blue files and moved it to the other screen. He read off the information while taking a sip from his mug.

 _"Do you want it shipped here to the Tower or the Avengers Facility?"_

"Uh, the facility is fine Friday."

 _"Sure thing boss."_

"Hey and make sure it's expedited. I'm not waiting a month to put this together. By then I'll probably have a different obsession."

 _"You got it."_

Suddenly, a buzzer went off by his desk.

Tony looked through his glass screen at the small blinking light.

"What's that?"

 _"Your_ _4 o'clock_ _is here sir."_

"My 4 o'clock? I thought that was Pepper's thing; meetings."

 _"She left this morning boss."_

"Right." Tony nodded vaguely; taking another drink of coffee. "Who is it?"

 _"Jessica Taylor. She's part of a small cooperation called Parks Intelligence."_

"Uh huh." Tony closed his files, opening up a tab on the company. "What do they want?"

 _"Funding and selling shares of the start up."_

"Must be pretty fresh off the drawing board." Tony flipped through the search pages. "I don't even see their name online."

 _"Well they are a start up."_

"And why should I give them money?"

 _"I think that's the point of her being here. To tell you why."_

"I don't remember uploading sarcasm into your mainframe."

 _"Huh, wonder where I learned it from then."_

Tony smirked. "Alright send her in then."

He pushed the glass panels out of his way and rolled up the sleeves of his gray T-shirt; placing his mug back on his desk.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid thirties. She had dark long hair and wore a black blouse with a matching pencil skirt. Bright red lipstick popped from her pale features. She held a small binder in her arms and wore a bright smile once she caught sight of Tony.

"Mr. Stark." She stepped up to him, the door shutting behind her. She held out her hand to greet him.

Tony smiled, just like he did every time he had one of these meetings.

He took a hand out of his pocket before taking hers. "Miss Taylor." He shook it once before gesturing to the seat on the other side of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"Gladly." She nodded.

Tony then made his way to the seat opposite of her. He waited as she opened up her binder and flipped through a few things before she stopped and turned back up to him.

"First off, I just want to thank you for fitting me into your busy schedule and how much of an honor it is to be in the same room with you."

"Oh don't worry, I've been looking forward to this meeting all day." He grinned back.

She smiled before pulling out a file and sliding it across his desk. "I'll get started then." Jessica nodded.

Tony hesitated a moment before pulling it in front of him. He flipped it open to be met with a series of spreadsheets and paragraphs. His lack of motivation blurring everything into a colorful printed mess.

"As you probably already know, Parks Intelligence is a small start up company that focuses on bio organics and any other pie we can stick our thumbs in." She leaned forwards. "We've got a team of fifty so far but we're hoping to recruit more. It's a think tank that runs on pure necessity of how to make our nation more efficient in our energy and oil crisis."

Lazily, Tony flipped through the pages. His face not being able to hide his lack of interest.

"I'm boring you aren't I?"

"Hmm?" Tony looked back up from his desk. "Sorry I just have a hard time reading and listening at the same time, it's a character defect."

She laughed. "You don't have to lie Mr. Stark. I understand, formalities are boring. How about I skip to the interesting part then?"

Tony leaned back in his chair as she placed her binder back on the desk. She pulled out a second file. This time, she only took one page from the sack and passed it over to him.

"Tell me what you see there."

Tony took the paper in one hand and flipped it around to face him. He cocked his head to the side as he looked it over. On the freshly laminated sheet was a picture of his building's arc reactor.

"Something that's mine."

"Indeed." Jessica nodded. "Your arc reactor technology is top of the line in generating clean easily accessible energy. The best there is."

"I have a feeling you've come up with something else." He smirked.

She grinned back. "You're the futurist. How about you tell me."

Jessica then passed him another sheet.

He looked at it only a moment before his eyes got wide. Narrowing his eyebrows, Tony read over the information again; making sure what he was reading was correct.

He rubbed his thumb over his chin as he thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, is this a theory you guys are working on?"

"Actually it's been tested and we're already working on a prototype."

Tony turned his confused gaze away from the paper and back up to her.

"Have I got your attention now?" She smiled.

"How? There's no way you could stabilize something like this-"

"I can send you all the schematics but I'd like to keep it to our company until we've made a deal." She nodded.

Tony put the paper back on the desk and leaned forwards. "So what's this deal your looking for Miss Taylor?"

She stared back for a couple of seconds. Holding onto the dramatic pause before leaning forwards, moving her chair closer.

"I'm going to be honest with you Mr. Stark, we're not looking to run electric cars or neighborhoods. Your arc reactor is enough for that. We're looking for a bigger picture and we need your help to reach that picture." She crossed her arms. "Now we know you've been out of the weapons business with the military for almost, what, ten years now? But we propose something else. Defense."

"Defense?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The best offense is a good defense. We could create the perfect protection against America's worst enemies. With power like this we can create the invincible soldier. We can create an army that is totally undetectable by satellite or camera. We've already created techopathic and phasing technology with it. Imagine how much the government would be willing to pay for something like this."

Tony stayed silent with his hand over his mouth. His expression now blank with no bit of curiosity in it. He glanced down at the paper once more before looking back up at her.

"It sounds like human experimentation."

Jessica bit the lip of her professional smile. "If we move with it, it would obviously be optional."

"Uh huh." Tony kept a finger pressed against the corner of his mouth. With his other hand, he pushed the paper back and forth on the desk's surface. "It also sounds like you're trying to put me back into the weapons game."

"It's not weaponry-"

"Yeah it's _defense_ , I remember." He nodded, flashing her the same professional smile.

He looked over the picture again. "And what's it called?"

"Project Laser." She chuckled. "I didn't come up with the name."

The room stayed silent a moment before Tony turned the paper around to face her.

"Now what would happen if, theoretically, this gets into the wrong hands. What would you do then?"

A pause.

"We wouldn't let it." She said simply, the same plastered smile on her face.

Tony stayed watching her a moment, coping her smile. He nodded and turned the paper back around to him. He gave it one last look before gathering the file together with her photos. Then, he handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry but I can't help with this." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's just too close to weaponry. I got out of that business for a reason and I'm not looking to jump back into it anytime soon."

She stared back at him in silence. Her smile gone now.

"I wish you all the luck with your company." He nodded.

Jessica glanced down at his desk. She pressed her lips tightly together before turning back up to him, another professional smile on her face.

"I'd really hoped you'd help us Mr. Stark."

Suddenly, a hand pressed against the left side of Tony's face.

A loud ringing echoed in his ears as Tony's body went stiff. The air in his lungs froze as he tried to breath. His whole body stopped, he couldn't move.

Panic crashed over him. His senses going into overdrive. Panic and fear. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath.

He groaned as he leaned back in his chair, the file falling from his hand.

"Mr. Stark, I'd like you to meet our founder; Arthur Parks."

At that, a man stepped into Tony's line of sight. He had dirty blonde hair and a scar that cut through his eyebrow. From his neck down to his boots, he wore a black motorcycle type suit with matching gloves. The one pressed against Tony's temple obviously sending whatever pulse that was keeping him from moving.

On the man's face sat a wide devilish grin.

"Well, our founder of our cover up company. But really he's our first test subject. Volunteer actually." Jessica stood. She moved to the other side of Tony; taking a seat on his desk. "We had to run and hide after that stunt you pulled way back."

She picked up the file and tossed it back towards her binder.

Tony's chest was tightening, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"Honestly I don't think it would've mattered if you said yes or no." She laughed. "We'd make you pay for everything you did one way or another. Sadly we can't kill you now, we still need that brain of yours. 'Cause you're right, we can't stabilize it, not yet. But I'm sure you could figure it out for us right?"

Her professional fake smile was gone; it was now a genuine one.

"Oh, you look so confused." She spoke in almost a sing song voice.

Tony grunted and gasped, struggling in his chair. His teeth gritted together tightly.

"See, we had a fearless leader. He could've figured it out. But guess what? You killed him. You took that from us."

Tony stared back at her. His mind still blanking. All he could think about was getting back control of his body.

Then Jessica leaned forwards. The smile still bright on her red lipstick.

"His name was Aldrich Killian."

Tony's heart stopped.

 _AIM._

The name seemed to float in front of his face.

"Ah and the confusion dissipates." She leaned back.

A new level of panic was rising in Tony's chest.

"Well that's _my_ reasoning for eventually killing you; Mr. Parks has a different one."

The man in question moved close to Tony's face.

Tony could now see a new level a rage in the Arthur's eyes. A new level of anger. A new level of pure hatred.

"My reasoning dates father back then five years ago." He shook his head. "You ruined my life Stark."

Tony grunted. "Get...in line..."

"Oh Stark," Arthur scoffed. "I'm at the front of the line."

Arthur pressed his hand harder, the ringing in Tony's ears grew.

"AGH!" Tony let out a harsh yell. His whole body felt like it was being pulled into himself.

"Parks." Jessica rolled her eyes. "You wanna stabilize or not? Don't fry him completely."

He let up on Tony's face, keeping his hand on though.

Tony took in a few gasping breaths. His body still paralyzed but the pain had lessened.

Jessica placed her elbows on her knees, leaning close enough to where her nose almost touched his.

"Didn't think it'd be so easy to snatch up an Avenger." She shrugged. "Aliens and robots but you couldn't deal with two regular people. It's kind of pathetic."

"You should've...disabled...my security..." He coughed back.

"Oh we did Mr. Stark. No one's coming for you."

Tony smirked. "No one...ever does..."

The whole time they'd been talking, Tony had been reaching under his desk. Struggling with each breath but making it there anyway. Finally, his finger was on the button.

"I think...our meeting's...over..."

Jessica leaned back, confused about his sudden confidence when-

 ** _BOOM_**

Arthur fell back in agony as Jessica flew off the desk. The EMP shockwave took out all the lights of the room along with the rest of the building.

Tony's chair had fallen over and he now tried to keep balance on his hands and knees. The ringing stopped and his hands were back on the wheel of control. He clamped his eyes shut, taking in a few erratic breaths; his body aching everywhere.

"Done the paralyzed thing..." Tony nodded, catching Arthur moaning in pain. "...not a fan."

Then the lights switched on red. The back up power of the building kicking in.

Tony tilted his head to the ceiling.

"FRIDAY, ANY TIME NOW!"

 _"On it boss."_

The closet at the end of the room opened. A suit of familiar red and gold armor came to life.

Tony lifted his arm to it, signaling it towards himself.

A roar was heard as it broke free from its container. Each piece attaching itself to a part of his body. Snaps and hissing was heard until every piece came together. Tony let out a grunt of relief once the lights inside his mask came on.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked in between breaths.

 _"They used some form of a paralysis weapon on you. More direct than the one Stane designed. Also it seems to be made up more of an electronic charge than a pulse."_

Tony stumbled to his feet. "Well put that on the back burner, right now we have bigger problems."

He looked over to see Arthur was now on his feet as well. Jessica leaning against the desk behind him.

"Like I said," Tony turned on his jets, lifting himself a couple feet off the ground. "Meeting's over dipshits. Do I need to show you the door?"

Suddenly, sparks began to fly around Arthur; his black suit lighting up like Christmas.

"Friday, what's that..." Tony's eyes widened.

 _"I-I don't know! He's somehow drawing in the power from the building!"_

"Well I need you to figure it out pretty fast-"

Tony lifted his arm, the palm of his hand letting out a whir before blasting Arthur backwards.

Except...he didn't go backwards.

The blast absorbed into his suit.

"Well...that's a problem." Tony watched as the blue energy turned into sparks around him.

Arthur laughed. "Whatever you hit me with Stark, I can throw it right back!"

"Then I'll just trying hitting you HARDER!"

Tony sent a few more blasts his way, each one with as much power as he could muster from his suit.

When the firing stopped, Arthur stayed standing; his suit radiating the energy.

"Friday, I'm gonna need more juice to fry this guy."

 _"You hit your suit with an EMP wave, it's still trying to recover!"_

"Well how long is that going to take?"

 _"Thirty minutes at the least."_

"That's not gonna work- AH!"

Suddenly, Arthur charged against him, knocking Tony into a wall.

Tony groaned and looked up to see him a few inches from his face plate. He wound up his arm, ready for a punch; the sparks and energy all focusing around his fist. A loud screeching whir came from the electricity gathering together.

Tony's eyes widened with a bad feeling sinking in his stomach.

"That's not good..."

 _ **BAM**_

Tony felt that hard. He looked up to see the battery level of his suit drop by 20%

"Ugh...that's really not good."

A heat then began to generate around his breast plate.

"Your shell can't hold you forever." Arthur laughed.

"Friday, revert power to the arc."

 _"He'll just absorb it!"_

"Yeah, but it'll get him off of me."

Tony saw the blue glow reflect off of Arthur's face as his arc charged up. Tony then jerked back as the pulse blasted outwards, pushing Arthur to the ground and blasting through one of the giant windows facing the city.

 _"Boss, we're at 40% power now!"_

"Yeah I got that- you got any good news for me?"

 _"You'd have a better chance of killing him outside the armor."_

"That's not good news Friday."

"ARGH!" Arthur grabbed his shoulder plates; his energized hands singing the metal.

He then flipped Tony upwards, throwing him to the other side of the room.

Tony could feel a line of blood dripping from whatever wound he developed on his forehead.

"You wanna see what I can really do?"

"Not really lightning rod." Tony groaned, shifting in the rubble of the wall behind him. "Maybe put yourself back in a bottle? That'd be really impressive."

Arthur laughed. "You've always talked too much Stark."

"Yeah well...call it a character defect."

* * *

 _"Are you ready kids? Who lives in a pineapple under the sea-"_

 _"The Giants are down by four, they'll have to pick up their defense if they want to-"_

 _"Do you even know how to bake a cake? There is no flour in this at all-"_

 _"If the President wants to make a change to tax reforms then he has to move the-"_

 _"To buy NOW you just have to call the number at the bottom of your screen-"_

Peter kept his thumb on the channel button of the TV.

It turned out a friend did come out to hang out with Peter after all.

A friend he knew quiet well;

Boredom.

Every minute that passed gave Peter another reason to let out a long dramatic sigh. God, he just needing something interesting. Anything at all.

Then he flipped the channel to a headline that read:

 _"_ _STARK TOWER ATTACKED_ _"_

Be carful what you wish for.

Peter froze; his finger off the button.

 _"A little while ago, the building had shut into an emergency mode. Witnesses stated seeing all the power shut off with only red lights inside."_ A reporter standing in front of the building spoke. _"Now, there have been reports of Iron Man sightings from people in other buildings high enough to see. The window to Mr. Stark's office has been reported to have shattered along with other pieces of the building falling onto the street below as well. We cut now to our helicopter view of the building- David?"_

The screencut to an almost eye level of the shattered window. The helicopter still a good distance away from the building.

 _"Thank you Claire. We report we have seen Mr. Stark battling in his armor. The attacker is still unclear."_

Suddenly, a blast of blue shattered a couple of windows.

 _"WAIT- there he is!"_

Peter jumped up, leaning forwards on the couch once sight of Tony came on.

"What the hell..." Peter whispered under his breath.

Tony's armored fists seemed to be being held back by a glowing yellow figure. It looked like a shadow of electricity.

Peter felt a tinge of fear swell up once the guy began pushing towards Tony. The knees of his armor buckling to the ground.

 _"It's not looking good Claire. Whatever he's facing, it's big. He might need to call back up on whatever this thing is..."_

Peter stared at the screen for a few more seconds before snapping his attention to his backpack.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, covering his face.

Peter was able to stay like that for only a moment before glancing back up at the bag.

"Ughhhh" Peter sighed.

He gave his head one last shake before leaping up off the couch. He swung the back pack over his shoulder and turned to the open window of his living room.

"I'M SORRY AUNT MAY!" He shouted, just before leaping out into the city.


	2. Go be a kid

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Guess I got a lot of traction on the first chapter! Here's chapter two up a lot sooner than I thought. I'll have the third one out sometime this week.**

 **Please keep reviewing! It's good to know when things are working and it helps keep me motivated. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Alarms blaring and lights flashing; Tony's suit was loosing its hold.

"Friday, I need an update on that battery!"

The response he got was a muffled slam along with a few consents mixed in.

"That's helpful."

Tony looked down to see the glowing energy around Arthur's hand melting into his chest plate.

Sweat and blood dripped down Tony's face.

"You took everything from me Stark," he leaned in close, "it's time I do the same to you."

"Listen I've never heard of you...ugh." Tony grunted, the heat was filling his metal suit. He felt like he was going to melt. "Maybe we can call a time out and you can give me a power point presentation or something."

Arthur chuckled. "Or I just take you with us and give it to you there."

He then reeled back his fist, landing another hard punch on Tony's mask.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then he hit him so hard his mask flew off his face, melting into pieces a couple feet away.

Tony turned his horrified gaze back up to Arthur.

He tried to lift his arms but they stayed pinned on the ground by Arthur's knees. Tony couldn't move. He was trapped.

He was exposed.

Vulnerable.

Arthur then took his hand and pressed it on the side of Tony's face.

"UGH!"

The ringing came back.

His heart and lungs freezing with every movement. He could feel his whole body shaking, the energy holding him hostage.

Arthur grinned.

"You're ours now."

 _"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MR. STARK!"  
_  
Suddenly, Arthur was flung backwards, crashing through the door into the other end of the building.

Tony took in a heaving breath, his lungs finally clear.

He gasped a moment before turning his attention in front of him.

"Are you ok Mr. Stark?"

 _Peter._

"Kid?" Tony groaned as he looked up to see him in his Spidey suit.

"Don't worry, I got you sir." Peter rushed to his side.

He put one arm behind Tony's back and grabbed one of his armored hands with the other. Peter then was able to heave Tony back off the ground.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"It was all over the news! Kinda hard to miss."

A roar was heard from the hallway.

"What are we dealing with Mr. Stark?"

"A psycho super-powered attempt at kidnapping."

"For what?!"

"To stabilize that-" Tony pointed ahead of them.

Arthur reappeared in the hole he was thrown through. The webs Peter had yanked him back with singed off his glowing body.

"Mr. Stark, you might want to put your mask back on..."

"Don't have another one." He grunted, climbing to his feet.

"What's the plan?"

"Uh...haven't come up with anything yet."

"FINE!" Arthur took a step forwards. His body was glowing brighter then it had ever gone. Heat radiating from him, melting the floor with each step. "WE'LL TAKE YOU AND KILL THE KID!"

Then a blast of yellow energy shot towards Peter, sending him through the glass window, out of the building and into the open air. His body falling from view.

Tony's heart dropped.

"KID!" He yelled.

Then another blast sent his suit to the ground.

Tony rolled over onto his side, catching his breath before pulling himself to his knees. He looked up to see Arthur smiling back at him.

"I'll melt this whole damn building to the GROUND! Everything, your legacy, it'll all be WIPED FROM EXISTENCE!"

Then there was a flicker.

The light from Arthur's body faded on and off. His hands began to shake.

Then his knees buckled, he collapsed onto his hands. His smile vanished.

The yellow light began pulsating around Arthur. A pained shout of desperation escaped from his lungs.

 _It's not stable._

Tony's gaze widened as he watched the man be torn apart by the very weapon he chose to use.

Before Tony could make a move, Jessica, the woman who'd been out of view this whole time, rushed up beside Arthur. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The energy not burning into her skin.

Tony watched as she pulled out a small device from her pocket. A green glow emitted from it before she pressed its surface.

Then a flash of light.

Then they were gone.

Tony stared at the empty space they left behind. A simple breeze blowing through the room.

A wave of panic hit him like a train when he remembered.

"Kid..."

Tony didn't hesitate to jump to his feet and leap out the destroyed window. His stabilizers barely kicking in, flickering on and off.

Tony didn't care.

He had to find Peter.

He only had to hover down for a few panicked moments before catching sight of the bright red and blue suit.

On a ledge a couple stories down from his office, laid the kid.

His face towards the building with his back to the sky.

Tony quickly landed his suit on the ledge. His boots clinked as they rested on the metal beam. He tapped his chest piece, allowing the suit to fold open. Tony jumped out of it and knelt down beside Peter.

He grabbed his shoulder. "Pete?"

A pit sat at the bottom of his chest. A real fear bubbling inside him.

Tony shook him again. "Kid? You alright?"

Silence.

"KID!"

A groan mumbled out of Peter's mouth.

"Ouch..."

Tony took in a shaking breath of relief. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before resting his hand back on Peter's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Everything sucks..." Peter pulled himself up, his mask only uncovering his mouth. "But...I think I'm good."

Tony patted him on the back, letting out another sigh.

Peter turned back up to Tony.

"Did we get him?"

* * *

"Friday, privacy screens."

The broken windows were quickly covered by sheets of black metal. The lighting above then kicked in, taking the place of the sunlight.

Tony stepped around the crumbling walls of his office. He bent down and dug through the remnants of his desk before catching the handle of his mug. Lifting it up, Tony let out an annoyed sigh when he saw the other half of it had been shattered. He hadn't held it for much more than a second before tossing it over his shoulder.

Once the elevator was closed behind him, Peter slipped off his mask. He glanced around the destroyed room before his eyes landed back on Tony.

"I'm sorry."

Tony snapped back to Peter, giving him an amused look. "Sorry for what?"

"They got away. I should've helped you, not get myself thrown out of a building."

Tony squinted at him a moment before stepping closer to him. "You did good kid. Don't apologize for it."

Peter gave him a small nod.

Satisfied with that, Tony turned back to the room. He stepped around a few more things and pick up one of the glass panels from his computer.

Peter followed him. "What do we do now?"

"The answer is what do _I_ do now." Tony ignored his gaze. "You're not getting involved."

"Mr. Stark, they almost got you!"

"And I am grateful for your help," Tony nodded, turning back to him. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're not getting involved."

Peter scoffed. "Why not?"

"You want a list? Alright I'll give it to you." Tony stepped up to him. "First of all; you could've died today. In a way that was way too close for comfort."

"But I didn't-"

"Ah ah! Adult speaking." Tony held up his hand. "Secondly, I know these guys. I've danced with them before. They're people I don't even want to be around let alone put you in the line of fire of."

Peter frowned back at him. Pressing his lips together, wanting to stay more.

"Also cause Aunt May made me promise no internship while she's gone."

"She what?"

Tony shrugged, and turned back away from him.

"What- she called you?!"

"She's got my personal number."

"Why?!"

"Cause after she found out about your spider secret who do you think she tried to call first?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair. This was so embarrassing. So degrading. How long was he going to be a kid?

Tony put the glass panel on one of the standing tables. "Where's she going again?"

"On a cruise with some work friends." Peter shook his head. Tony was obviously trying to change the subject.

"If these guys are so serious Mr. Stark, then you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"We're done talking about it Pete." Tony crossed his arms. "It's spring break right?"

"Yeah?"

"Go hang out with your friends, go to parties or try drinking for first time or do whatever kids do now a days. Probably don't do the drinking thing actually." Tony nodded. "You're a kid. Go be a kid, alright?"

"But Mr. Stark-"

"Listen," Tony took another step forwards before placing a hand on his shoulder. "If something...that's a big IF...but IF something was far enough out of my depth for me to ask for a sixteen year old's help...you'll be the first one I call."

* * *

Peter grunted as he climbed back through his window.

The sun set outside with light bouncing from buildings and street lamps.

Peter quickly undressed from his spider suit. Angrily ripping it off and tossing it to the floor. He stopped when he caught himself in the mirror.

A bruise around his eye and hair stuck everywhere.

He watched himself a moment longer before letting out a long sigh. He felt the anger leave him with exhaustion.

He needed to sleep.

Peter then went on with his nightly routine. He took a shower, getting rid of the grime and dirt. He combed out his wet hair and changed into a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt. After he changed, Peter held an ice pack to his eye as he ate his leftover pizza from the fridge.

He flicked on the news again. Everything was talking about the tower's attack. Tony Stark this, Spider-Man that; no one had any more information on what happened.

They cut to reporters trying to catch Tony once he left the building but apparently it had been a decoy car so he could escape out the back.

No statement from him.

Which wasn't surprising.

Peter doubted Tony would've given the press more info then he would've given himself.

 _But who knows...at least the reporters are adults. He probably thought they could handle it._

Peter flipped off the tv. He sat in the dark a moment before dropping his shoulders and burring his head in his hands.

He needed to sleep.

Peter went to his room. He was ready to crash when he remembered he still needed to plug in his phone.

He dug through his dirty laundry before finding it inside his jean pocket.

When opening it up to check the time, Peter realized he had thoroughly screwed up.

 _Aunt May 27 missed calls._

His thumb hovering over the voicemail box.

 _I'm so screwed._

* * *

Tony dropped the Parks file onto the nightstand.

"You know I haven't stayed in a hotel room since-"

 _"You got into a stable relationship with me?"_

"Exactly."

He pinned the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could lift his bag onto the bed.

A band-aid covered the scrape on his forehead and another over the bridge of his nose. There were bruises on his jaw and another bigger one on his side. After his phone call he knew he'd be taking a trip down to the ice machine.

 _"And you're not going home till this is over right?"_

"Scouts honor."

 _"What about the kid?"_

"He's fine. Got a little banged up but he'll pull through."

 _"Good..."_

Silence.

Tony pulled a few stacks of clothes from his bag before he noticed how quiet it'd gotten.

"What's wrong Pep?"

A pause.

 _"What's not wrong Tony?"_

Tony stopped what he was doing and took the phone back in his hands. "I'll be alright."

" _I just want this to be over."_

Tony thought a moment. He felt a tightness in his throat. "I'm trying honey."

 _"I know...it's not your fault I just...just want you safe..."_

Another pause.

 _"What hotel are you at?"_

"I can't tell you that Pepper."

 _"Why not?!"_

"Cause I'm not letting you come here."

 _"Tony, I can't do this again-"_

"Honey, you are safer out of state. I can't find out who these people are if I'm worrying about you every step of the way alright?" Tony took in a breath. "I need you to be safe."

A couple seconds passed.

 _"I need you to be safe too."_

"I promise I will let you know when you can come home. Right now I need time ok?"

The line went quiet.

 _"They said they work for AIM?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Did they work for Killian?"_

"I don't know, they might've just said that to scare me."

 _"That guy on the news beat the shit out of you Tony, I don't think they need to lie to do that."_

"I'll find them Pep. I'll find them and it'll be over alright?"

 _"One week."_

"What?"

 _"One week and I'm coming back to New York."_

Tony opened his mouth. He was ready to argue with her but he knew he wouldn't win. She made up her mind. She was just as stubborn as he was and he knew if he was in her situation he'd do the same.

"Ok. One week."

The two stayed on the line a little longer before finally:

 _"I love you."_

"I love you too." He paused. "I'll call you later ok?"

 _"Ok."_

"Goodnight."

 _"Night."_

Tony ran a hand through his hair as he set the phone on the nightstand. He sat down on the the mattress and watched it for a second. Tony's gaze than moved over to the file sitting beside it.

While digging through the rubble of his office, Tony had found Jessica's file.

 _Must've been too busy to take it with her._

Tony took it in his hands. He rested his elbows on his lap and held the file up to eye level. He'd wait till later for his ice machine trip.

Tony flipped it open and read through the pages. Each one as wordy as the last. With his attention much more captured than the last time he picked it up, Tony read each line thoroughly.

A hour passed by.

The papers scatted around the bed as Tony sat with his back against the bed frame. His legs crossed in front of him and an arm rested behind his head. He thumbed over a graph in his hand while reading the final statement about it in his lap.

When he finished the last line, he tossed both things to the other end of the bed. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep breath, turning his head to the ceiling.

 _Nothing._

All of it was just bullshit to spew in his face about a company that didn't exist. He was no where closer to finding these guys.

Tony then got off the bed and headed out his room. It didn't take him long to find the ice machine. He quickly scooped up a full bucket's worth and turned to the door. He stopped when his eyes settled on the vending machine beside it.

 _Getting recognized by room service probably isn't a good idea._

Tony placed the bucket down and took out his wallet. He quickly slipped in a couple of bucks and grabbed a coke, a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. He held the chips and drink in one arm, the bucket in the other and the chocolate bar between his teeth.

Tony struggled with the door before kicking it open with his foot. He dropped his 'dinner' on the nightstand and the ice by the tv. Tony quickly unwrapped the candy before eating half of it. He held the rest of it with his mouth and washed off his now free hands. Tony then took the empty plastic trash bag from the small waste basket and filled it with ice. He finished off the chocolate before stuffing the wrapper in his pocket. Tony then tied the other end of the trash bag and held a towel around it. He lifted the bag up to his face and held it there a moment before moving back to the nightstand. He opened the small brightly colored bag and took a handful of chips before opening the coke with his now free hand. He took a sip from that before hearing a beep go off from the corner of the room.

Tony screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed it beside the bed. He grunted as he made his way back to the other case he had brought with him. It was bright red metal with a slight blue glow around the accents.

The least suspicious way Tony could transport armor.

"You finally awake Friday?"

 _"Rebooted boss."_

Tony nodded. "I need you to roll back the security footage from today."

A blue hologram projected from a mechanism of the case. Tony sat down on the bed beside it. He moved the ice bag to his side as he waited for it to play.

He watched the time fast forward to Jessica entering the room. She sat down in front of him. They were talking, they were talking, then suddenly-

"Friday pause."

Then suddenly Arthur Parks was there. How'd he get there?

"Rewind."

She went back.

"Play at half speed."

They were talking, they were talking, then there was a small flash of light from the floor. Tony's eyes widened as he watched Arthur phase through the floor.

 _"We've already created techopathic and phasing technology with it."_ Tony remembered Jessica saying

 _Probably why the stabilization is so off._ He thought to himself. He'd be impressed if he wasn't terrified. Something like this could get someone anywhere.

Tony pressed a hand against his mouth. "Skip to when they vanished."

The video jumped a couple of seconds at a time before stopping. Tony leaned in close.

He watched Jessica wrap her arms around Arthur.

"Pause."

The energy coming off of him at that point should of fried her.

Tony leaned in even closer.

Around the surface of her skin that made contact was an orange yellow glow. Cracks almost like lava ran down her skin. There was something eerily familiar about the sight.

 _Extremis._

Tony scoffed and leaned back.

 _Of course. Why wouldn't she have it?_

"Play though."

He had Friday pause once more when Jessica pulled out the small green device.

"Well if that's a teleporter that means they went somewhere right?"

 _"If it worked, yes."_

"So there'd be an energy spike wherever they landed..." Tony pressed his lips together and thought a moment. "Scan for anything unusual between 4 o'clock and 5."

 _"Already on it."_

Tony got back up once the hologram stopped playing. He held the ice back up to his face and walked his way over to his nightstand again. He took another drink of his soda before a click and a beep went off from the case.

 _"There are three possible spikes but one is extremely high."_

"When was it at?"

 _"Two milliseconds after they vanished from Stark Tower."_

"Where'd it happen?"

 _"A warehouse on the docks outside of Queens."_

Tony tightened his jaw. He put the ice back down. His mind racing over what to do next.

"The responsible thing would be to wait till tomorrow right?"

 _"Resting would be a good idea boss but I have a feeling you're not planning on doing that."_

Tony drummed his fingers against the plastic bottle. Bitting his lip, Tony took in a deep breath. He dropped the bag of ice back in its bucket and took a long swig of soda before nodding.

"Rig up a flight plan."


	3. Project Laser

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Thanks for all the support! Again, a chapter out much sooner than I was expecting. Just for you guys who are curious, I'm following the Living Laser plot line from the comics just adding Peter Parker and a MCU twist to it.**

 **Thank you so much for the support!**

* * *

So Peter wasn't as screwed as he thought.

Well...at least not till the end of the week.

The first voicemail had been May telling him how she was at the airport and she wanted him to check back with her soon; also asking how Ned was doing.

A few phone calls later, she left another voicemail telling him to leave his ringer on while she's gone. She went on telling him how their flight got delayed and how she'll call him before take off.

She left another voicemail saying how the island the plane's dropping them off at to get on the cruise is kinda remote and her friends told her the signal was pretty weak there. She told him he'd have to call her back soon cause she wouldn't be able to call him for a while.

Then fifteen minutes of silence before a flood of calls came through. Each with a three second voicemail that said: _"CALL ME NOW!"_

She must've caught sight of a tv.

Then it ended with one final voicemail.

 _"_ _Peter Benjamin Parker. When I get home you are GROUNDED. I TRUSTED you to stay out of trouble. I am taking away all your electronics, that INCLUDES THE SUIT! And you can't leave the house unless it's for SCHOOL! And when I say grounded, I mean GROUNDED FOR LIFE! And just wait till I get a hold of that TONY STARK!"_

Gulp.

Peter never heard her sound so mad.

Screwed is definitely the term he'd use for it.

He tried -very fearfully- calling her back, but she didn't pick up. She must've been on the plane by now. Also if she wasn't, he was sure she would've picked up right away to give him an earful.

Peter plugged in his phone and collapsed into his bed, face first.

He laid in the dark of his room for a while. Listening to the cars whiz by and the breeze blow outside, Peter tried to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, feeling himself get close to dozing off before his mind got busy again. Peter rolled around in his bed, doing his best to get comfortable.

He could feel the aching in his muscles that he was ready to go to sleep, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying the events of the day.

Peter groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and blew a piece of hair out of his face.

He sat up in defeat.

Glancing around the room, Peter's eyes landed on his wallet on the floor.

The pizza he had eaten hadn't been much. He could still feel the grumbling in his stomach. Also, he was pretty sure he accidentally burned it in his state of depression.

He thought a moment.

 _If I'm gonna be grounded for life I might as well enjoy the freedom I got..._

Peter shrugged and jumped off his bed.

He slipped on his pants and shoes before throwing on a hoodie. Once he had his wallet in hand, Peter went back out to the living room and stuffed his suit back into his backpack. He threw it over his shoulder before making his way out the door.

* * *

 _"_ _We're here boss."_

Tony looked down at the building below him. It was a large rectangular structure. It had dark walls and no lights coming from inside. Sitting close to the water, one of its docks branching off to the ocean. A few of its walls looked like they had collapsed in on itself, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

"Doesn't look like a super secret laboratory."

 _"_ _Im not picking up any heat signatures inside."_

Tony landed his suit at the front. He broke open the lock and heaved the large sliding door open. It was pitch black inside.

"Give me some light."

Two panels slid out from the sides of his helmet to reveal two bright lights. Tony looked around to make out desks and papers scattered across the space.

"Anybody home?" He called out.

The only response he got was wind.

Satisfied with the silence, Tony triggered the suit to fold open. He stepped out from inside it. Once the suit folded back together, Tony turned to face it.

"Sentry mode."

The suit held up its hand, positioned to attack.

Tony then turned his attention back to the warehouse. He stepped deeper inside before looking down at the papers on the ground. Tony lifted one and held it up to the light.

Sure enough, in big bold letters it read:

 ** _AIM_**

Tony scoffed. He looked underneath to read a date.

 _6-14-12_

Pre 'Killian blowing up his house' time.

How long had this place been here?

Once Tony was sure he wasn't going to get anything out of the outdated info, he tossed it back on the ground.

"Must've been one of his facilities or something..." Tony looked around the area.

 _"_ _I'm reading a large room through that door."_

Tony turned to see what Friday was talking about.

Deeper in the room was a wall that stretched up to the ceiling. At its center sat a small reinforced door.

"Friday can you-"

 ** _BAM_**

The door blasted open.

Tony smirked, giving a thumbs up to his suit. "Thanks"

With the Iron Man at toe, Tony moved in.

Once he stepped through the doorway, a rush of cold air blew past. The sound of the ocean crashed loudly close by.

The room was big, much bigger than the room before it and much darker.

"Stay put; and give me a hand."

The armor positioned itself back into sentry mode before its left arm detached and flew over to him. A few metal snapping noises were heard as the arm and hand fitted around Tony's.

A whir came as Tony brightened the palm of it. Using the hand as a flash light, Tony continued into the room.

It was shaped like a dome. Metal beams curved to the shape of the wall. A large glass panel wrapped around it- or what was left of the glass- with desks and chairs behind it. It almost looked like a hockey stadium, except with much higher walls to protect the audience from the puck.

 _Must've been a big puck._

Tony looked at some of the glass still standing, running a hand over it. It was about just as wide as his head.

He turned his attention inside the dome. Tony could vaguely make out the collapsed back wall. Moonlight from the moving water reflected back at him.

Tony held his hand towards the edges of the hole.

 _Burn marks._

It looked like something exploded in here.

Something bigger than an extremis patient.

Tony looked down at the center of the room. Something small caught his eye in the light. Tony made his way from the audience seat to the playing field. His hand guiding him as he stepped around the rubble. He stopped once he reached the small object.

Tony moved his arm out of the way to reveal-

Dog tags.

He cocked his head to the side. Tony stared at them a moment before kneeling. He picked them up with his hand and shined the light on it with another.

These weren't normal military tags. They were a label. The metal was a type with a high melting point so they'd survive whatever devastation these human experiments would cause. So they'd know which ones failed.

A sour feeling hit Tony when he just thought of it.

Stripping someone of their humanity and turning them into an object.

It was disgusting.

Tony pulled the tag up closer.

There was something engraved on its surface.

 _Subject: Arthur Parks_

"Looks like we found where you were made Mr. Parks."

The other side read:

 _Project: Living Laser_

Tony rubbed his thumb over the words.

 _Living Laser. What the hell does that mean though?_

Tony then pulled out the other tag. One side was blank so he flipped it over.

What he read next made Tony's heart skip a beat.

A chill ran down his spine as he read the all too familiar words.

 _ **Stark Industries**_

His eyes grew wide.

Tony just stared at the small metal tag in shock. He didn't know what to think or feel.

 _Stark Industries_

He just read the name over and over again like it'd eventually disappear. Like it was a bad dream.

 _"_ _You took everything from me Stark,"_

That's what he said.

 _What did I do?_

 ** _BOOM_**

Something exploded to Tony's right. He flew backwards into a wall. The wind knocked out of his lungs. The bruise on his side growing.

"Ugh..." Tony groaned as he rolled over.

His head pounded and his vision went blurry. He shook his head but nothing seemed to clear up.

Tony could make out the shape of the tags beside him. He quickly grabbed them and slipped them into his back pocket.

The sound of whirring got Tony's attention. He turned up to see the shape of his armor point at the figure that now stood in the center of the room. His armor fired at it with it's one arm. Sparks of bright orange light came off of the person before they jumped onto the suit. Tony watched as they pulled the Iron Man apart, tossing its pieces to the ground.

Then the figure turned its attention to Tony.

He held up his armored hand, trying to find a way aim at them. His vision not helping.

He fired.

Miss.

He fired again.

Miss.

Again.

Another miss.

Then they were in front of him.

Fire.

Hit.

They stumbled a moment. A shout of pain came from them before they stood back up, unphased by the blast. More sparks of orange and yellow came from where he'd hit them.

"It took you a range of a couple feet to hit me; you must be getting old after all Mr. Stark."

It was Jessica.

Tony gritted his teeth as she knelt down in front of him. Her face clear now. She grabbed his armored arm and squeezed tightly, bending in the metal. Tony grunted as it tightened around his arm.

Tony pulled back a bit. "Like wine, I get better with each year."

"Please tell me how this is any better?" Jessica laughed.

"See...I have an anxiety problem." Tony grunted between breaths. "That means I impulsively think through...every situation that could happen...which means...I thought through this one." He smirked, raising his other arm, signaling his suit towards him.

The pieces roared to life.

Jessica turned around only to be struck by the flying metal parts. She was launched back before the armor clicked itself back together around Tony.

He didn't hesitate before leaping up into the air. His jets keeping him off the ground.

 _"_ _I detect you have a concussion boss."_

"Yeah I detected that too." Tony shook his head once more before turning his attention back to Jessica.

Her body pulling itself back together before she turned up to him.

Tony grinned under his mask. "Where's your friend? I'd love to chat with him."

"Don't worry, you'll get to see him again." She nodded. "Right now you should be worried about _your_ friend."

* * *

Peter fumbled with his wallet before passing the vender his cash.

"Thank you sir." He smiled, taking the hot dog from him.

The man nodded at him and Peter nodded back.

He slipped his wallet back in his pocket before making his way down the sidewalk. Peter took a big bite from the hot dog, struggling to chew it as he kept on walking. The night life of Queens was different from the day. Everything was somehow asleep but awake at the same time; an atmosphere perfectly fitting Peter's mood.

He'd never get tired of living in the city. There was always so much going on with so many new faces every day.

Peter took another slightly too big bite of hot dog before he frowned.

Aunt May was truly going to murder him when she got back.

 _Bye bye city life, hello jail cell._

His appetite suddenly vanished.

Peter looked back at the other half of his hot dog. He stared at it a moment before wiping the ketchup off his face with a napkin and tossing both into the trash can next to him.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Peter looked up at the shout. His eyes widened at the sight that sat down the street of him.

A building with red and orange flames exploded with fire. The flames licked through the windows and up through the roof. A woman stood outside of it, shouting for help.

Peter shrugged.

 _What else do I have to lose?_

He jumped into a nearby alleyway. It didn't take Peter long to get into his spider suit before slipping his mask over his face. He then webbed his backpack against the back of a dumpster before leaping into the air.

He swung through the buildings before landing in front of the woman outside the blaze.

"Woah..." He whispered under his breath.

Ashes and sparks flew everywhere around it. Whatever happened here was intense.

"Can you help me?"

Peter tore his gaze away from the building back to the pleading woman.

"Right-" He cleared his throat. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"My husband is still up there!" She pointed up three floors. "I couldn't get him out!" Tears ran down her cheeks as her voice choked up.

"Don't worry! I'll get him!" Peter nodded.

With that, he leapt up into the air, catching some webbing on a spot of brick free from the flames. He pulled upwards before swinging -feet first- through the glass window. Once he crashed through, Peter stumbled on the wooden floor, avoiding the flames beside him.

Peter quickly jumped to his feet; his eyes searching every corner of the room.

"Is there anybody in here?!" He called out. "I'm here to help!"

He stepped around the room, keeping his gaze on the ground. Avoiding flames and holes in the floorboards.

Peter tried again. "Hello?! Anybody!"

 _"_ _Over...here..."_

Peter turned at the sound of the muffled voice. He glanced up at what looked like a bathroom door. Peter jumped over the flaming beam that blocked the way and opened up it up.

"Don't worry sir I-"

Peter took a step back.

The man standing in front of him had flames up his arms and legs. Orange and yellow glowed off his skin. An amused look on his face.

"Uh sir..." Peter stepped back again, stopping at the flames behind him. "I think...I should call someone..."

The man stepped forwards, the flames dissipating from him but the orange sparks still lined his body.

"Don't worry about it kid. I think I'll make it."

Peter felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

He should leave.

Peter turned around to head back towards the window only to be met by a figure behind him. Blocking his exit stood the woman who he met at the bottom of the building.

"I found you're husband; he's fine just like I said!" Peter chuckled nervously.

"You're so sweet." She grinned.

Peter tried to step away from her but he only would back into the man behind him. She held out her hand in front of Peter. It glowed orange and yellow. Lava like cracks in her skin.

"Ah...you guys are matching...that's cool." A fear was settling in the pit of Peter's stomach.

"Don't worry kid." The guy spoke now. "We just wanna talk."

Thinking on his feet, Peter threw webbing at the roof. The woman launched her weapon of an arm towards him; he swiftly yanked himself upwards, dodging the attack.

A moment of relief was quickly ripped from him as the man grabbed him by the ankles.

Peter let out a yelp as he was thrown into the bathroom.

He groaned as he turned up at the two. Peter was now boxed in by the small room.

 _That's not good..._

The man began approaching him; hands outstretched.

Peter's eyes landed on the toilet sitting a foot away from him. He sprung up from the ground and grabbed the lid off its top before slamming it into the side of the man's head.

He stumbled on the ground; sparks coming from his temple.

"You guys know arson is a felony right?" Peter then turned his attention to the woman, throwing the lid towards her.

Peter's confident smile faded once she caught it with her hands. She smiled at him before throwing it back at Peter.

Peter felt the hard hit against his skull.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Tony demanded; his arm still trained on Jessica's position.

The sound of a big truck stopping could be heard outside the front.

"Looks like they're here." She smirked.

Shuffling and grunted could be heard behind him. Tony turned his attention to the entrance of the room.

A man and a woman appeared in the doorway.

Tony lowered his eyesight to see what they were holding.

Peter.

 _Goddammit kid._

His spider suit had burn marks on it and he sat on his knees, his head low.

"Who's under the mask?" Jessica called out.

"We couldn't get it off." The other woman said back. "It's got some kind of magnetic function."

"We can figure out a fix for that." Jessica crossed her arms.

Tony just stared at Peter. A thousand thoughts running through him. He took in a shaky breath before lowering his suit; landing back on the ground.

"I knew that Spider kid hung out around here. It's where most of his police reports came from." Jessica grinned. "Want to talk with us now Mr. Stark?"

Tony didn't look over at her; his eyes staying on Peter. "Let the kid go and I'll talk."

"The Iron Man does have a heart." She stepped closer. "But you see, you don't get to call the shots here." Jessica nodded to the man.

He raised his arm, his hand glowing bright. The man then held it close to Peter's face, almost grazing it.

Tony jumped forwards, opening his mask. "STOP!"

The man moved his hand a little farther away from him.

"Ready to come work for us Mr. Stark?"

* * *

Peter heard a muffling around him. There was talking and the sound of waves near by. He shook his head as he slowly regained consciousness. Peter squinted his eyes, trying to clear everything up.

He felt like his head had been in jello, everything slowly becoming solid.

Peter's eyes were on the floor. He could see two pairs of boots beside him.

Waves of memory came back to him. He wasn't in the burning building anymore, but somewhere cool and dark. Then he remembered how he was in serious danger.

Without taking a second to think, Peter ripped his arms free from the figures holding him back. He shot his web at their feet before leaping out of their way, knocking the two together.

Peter looked up to see another woman standing at the center of the room. Her face full of shock.

Standing next to her was a grinning Tony.

"Mr. Stark?!"

Suddenly, the man from before rushed up towards Peter. A blast of blue launched him into the wall past Peter. Looking up, he saw Tony hovering above him, his mask now covering his features.

"Good job kid, now head home."

"What happened?!"

"Just go-"

The other woman ran up on Tony, throwing him to the ground.

Tony grunted. The pounding in his head getting worse.

"WE'LL GET YOU AND THAT KID, STARK!" Jessica yelled.

Peter rushed towards Tony, ready to help, when he too was throw backwards onto the hard concrete. He looked up to see the other woman standing there.

She grabbed him by the throat and raised him into the air. Peter struggled in her grasp, kicking and pulling at her wrist.

His lungs losing oxygen.

Tony picked himself up only to be knocked down again.

"You're going to fix the shit you started." Jessica huffed.

Before Tony could respond, a punch was thrown at his mask. As she recoiled, Tony lifted his hands to blast her backwards.

Peter quickly lifted an arm to the ceiling, shooting web upwards and yanking himself out of the woman's grasp before swinging a hard kick into her ribs. Peter landed on the ground and took in a few gasping breaths.

He turned his attention to Tony as he stood up off the ground.

"You ok Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked over to give the kid a reassuring wave when he caught sight of the man now behind Peter; a shard of heated metal in his bright hands.

"KID!"

Peter gasped as a sharp pain pierced through his shoulder.

"AGH!" He let out a cry as the shard went through him.

The stinging pain ripped through him, tears welling at the corners of his eyes as he dropped to the ground.

Tony leapt in the air and blasted the man off of Peter. The metal ripped back out of his shoulder and he collapsed.

Tony landed his suit and tore off his helmet. He held his hand over the hole in Peter's shoulder.

"Kid? Kid you with me?"

No response.

Tony gritted his teeth. Panic pumped through his veins. He picked up Peter under his legs and back. He looked up at the collapsed wall of the building that opened out to the ocean.

Without wasting another second, Tony took off to the sky.


	4. Don't Smile at Me

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Again, thank you guys for the reviews and support! You guys keep this project going honestly. This one's a bit short but I thought you guys deserved a bit of a break from all the action and to set up for everything I have in store for the future.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

"Shit-"

Tony cursed as he stumbled through the window of his hotel room. Once he steadied himself on the carpet, Tony opened up his mask.

He gently placed Peter on the bed, knocking the file papers off the side. Tony then quickly climbed out of his suit; the metal clicking open and folding back behind him. He rushed to the window, latching it shut and pulling the curtains over it. Tony turned to the door of his room, making sure it was locked.

Once everything was secure, Tony pinpointed his attention back to the kid lying in the bed.

He rushed his way to Peter's side of the mattress. He looked at him a moment before carefully taking the mask off of his face. Tony pressed his hand over the kid's chest, feeling his soft heartbeat.

Peter's eyes were closed. A faded bruise sat around his eye and red marks around his throat. His mouth sat slightly open with a bit of blood at the corner.

Tony stared at him a moment, clutching the mask in his hand.

He shook his head and placed it on the other nightstand. Once he set it down, Tony gave Peter's body a light shake.

"Pete? I need you to wake up." He gave him another shake.

Peter's eyes stayed closed.

"Come on kid." Tony whispered softly.

He then moved his hand from Peter's chest to the open wound in his shoulder.

His eyes grazed over it as he thought through what to do.

Peter's skin was dark and burned all around the edges. The hole was about an inch in diameter and cut through his shoulder from his back to the front.

Tony rushed to the tv. He grabbed the bucket, of what was once ice, and set it down on the nightstand.

He took the towel he'd been using and dipped it into the cold water. Tony then wiped off the wound from the outside the best he could. He then took his arm behind Peter and rolled him on his side so he could wipe off the entrance wound.

Tony laid half of the towel down before rolling Peter on his back. He draped the other half of the towel over the front of Peter's shoulder. Tony then took one hand underneath him to press the towel against his back while using his other hand to hold against the front.

Standing there, Tony stayed pressing the towel together. He stood there with one knee on the bed, leaning over him. He stayed watching his hands for a while before his eyes landed back on Peter's face.

A sinking feeling pulled at his heart.

Tony felt the pace of his breathing quicken. Fear was flooding his lungs.

Then it hit him like a train.

Fear, worry, anxiety, panic, everything was hitting him. All at once.

 _I was supposed to protect him._

He tightened his jaw.

 _I was supposed to...I was supposed to..._

Tony's breathing became erratic. He couldn't control it anymore. His shoulders shaking along with his arms. His emotions were going into overdrive. Everything amplified by a thousand percent.

Everything was happening and it was all happening at once.

"Oh god," Tony breathed.

He clamped his eyes shut, doing everything in his power to keep the pressure on Peter. He felt his legs go weak.

 _You did this._

Tony's heart felt like it was going to beat through his chest.

 _"_ _Boss,"_

Tony opened his eyes.

 _"_ _My readings indicate his regeneration is fully functional."_ Friday spoke from the speaker of the suit. _"The shard didn't hit anything vital and the heat from it cauterized the wound. He most likely passed out due to the pain. The most he'll have is a scar and an aching shoulder for a couple of days."_

He kept his eyes on Peter's face.

 _"_ _He'll be alright."_

Tony let out the breath that was caught in his lungs.

He gave a slight nod towards his suit before letting his shoulders drop. Tony took in a couple of deep breaths, getting his heart rate to calm down.

 _He'll be alright...he'll be alright..._

* * *

Stinging.

Burning.

Black.

Then Peter blinked open his eyes.

He was met by a warm yellow glow around him. Something wet and cold was against his shoulder and something soft underneath his head.

"Ow..." Peter groaned as the stinging came back to him.

He moved his hand up to where to pain was coming from.

His hand rested on the towel before he looked down at it. Peter then reached for the bed frame. Once he got hold of it, he lifted himself up, grunting once his back was against the wood, keeping his wounded arm down by his side.

Peter then turned his gaze to the room.

It was a small hotel suite. Most of the lights were off except for the lamp beside the bed. A duffle bag with some clothes sat at the end of the mattress to his right and an empty coke bottle and chip bag sat on the opposite nightstand of him.

Peter held the towel as he leaned forwards.

The sound of the night life came muffled from the gray curtains, no other sound filled the air. He looked at the floor to spot a red metal briefcase up against the wall; its surface reflecting light from the lamp.

Peter continued to look around the room before his eyes landed on the arm chair that sat by the window.

He let out a breath of relief.

 _He's alright._

A small smile made it's way on Peter's face.

Tony sat with one leg on the ground and the other crossed over his knee. His left arm laid in his lap while his right propped up his head; his hand under his chin, holding it up. He let out soft breaths as his chest slowly rose and fell. His eyes shut and shoulders relaxed.

Peter sat there a moment.

He'd never seen Tony look so at peace. The stress lines he wore on a day to day basis all faded into his sleep.

Peter waited a bit before finally deciding it was probably a good idea to wake him.

Tony was still in his shirt from earlier that day and jeans. The band aids from before were now dirty and his hair was much wilder than his usual professional manner.

Peter slowly pulled himself off the bed, holding his shoulder tightly. He had to steady himself a moment before making his way to the chair.

Peter looked at the rare sight of a sleeping Tony a moment longer before gently pressing his hand against his arm.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony jerked awake.

Peter jumped back and held out his hand.

Tony's frantic eyes landed on Peter. He stared at him a second before letting out a long sigh and tilting head against the back of the chair.

"Jesus kid."

"Sorry."

Tony took in a deep breath. "It's alright." He pinched the bridge of his nose before blinking a few times and turning back to Peter. "How's the shoulder?"

"Oh, um it sucks but it's alright." Peter nodded, glancing at the towel.

He turned back to see Tony with a hand over his mouth, his eyes glued to it. He tapped the side of his jawline with his thumb, lost in his head.

Peter frowned. There was a pang of guilt in Tony's face.

"Thanks for...saving me."

Tony quickly held up his hand. "We're square, don't worry about it."

Peter nodded before looking back at the floor.

Tony watched him a moment before putting both of his feet on the ground. "You need anything? Water or something?"

"Yeah water would be good." Peter looked back up at him.

Tony nodded before standing up. He walked over to small tray of coffee cups that sat by the tv and took one with him to the bathroom.

Peter sat back on the bed. The aching in his shoulder hit him with every movement. He grunted as he pressed his hand against the towel again, holding it tightly.

"Here you go."

Tony reappeared, holding the small cup out to him.

"Thanks." Peter nodded as he took it in one hand.

Tony slid his hands in his pockets and waited for him. When he was done, Peter handed the cup back. Tony then quickly tossed it into the trash can by the desk.

The two stood in silence for a second.

"Were those guys the same ones from the tower?"

"One of them, yeah."

Peter looked back at the floor.

Another beat of silence.

Tony then took out his hand and waved towards him. "Come on, I'll get you some meds on the way home."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going home Mr. Stark."

Tony looked taken back. He stared at Peter with squinted eyes before shaking his head. "Yes you are, come on let's go."

Peter got to his feet. "I'm staying."

"Parker, I'm not having this conversation-"

"I can't just sit around while you're going against these guys!"

"No, I'm not letting you hop on board OK?!" Tony held his hands toward Peter. "Not after all that- No, the answer is no, that's final."

Tony turned, walking towards the front door of the room.

"They're coming after me too you know!"

Tony stopped.

Peter walked up behind him. "She said that, she said she's after me too. That makes it a me problem not just a you problem." He bit his lip a moment, pausing to get the words to come to him. "I have to stop them too now and you can either let me work with you or not, but I have to stop them."

Tony turned back around. His teeth gritted tightly together and face red. All of his clever comebacks had vanished. He had no fire power in this situation. The kid was right. He was in danger too now.

His eyes stayed on Peter a moment before looking past him. His gaze fogged up in thought a while before focusing back on Peter.

Tony let out a harsh defeated sigh. "Fine."

A surprised grin flashed on Peter's face.

"One condition;" Tony held a finger up to Peter, causing his smirk to fade. "You play by my rules. You do what _I_ say. If I tell you not to go somewhere, you don't go there. I tell you not to touch something, you don't touch said thing. You follow me, not the other way around. Got it?"

Peter nodded very seriously. "Yes sir."

A pause.

"You know you're Aunt's going to murder me right?"

Peter stayed quiet, eyes on the ground, not wanting to hint that she was already planning on that.

Tony stared at Peter for a few more seconds of silence. An instant look of regret could be read across his face.

 _You'll be the death of me kid..._

Shaking his head, Tony turned away from him and towards his duffle bag.

"You're gonna need something else to sleep in besides that." Tony gestured to his spider suit.

Peter looked at it before turning back to him. "Oh Mr. Stark it's fine! I got clothes underneath."

"Yeah, that are disgusting and sweaty- here try this." Tony handed him two folded things from his bag.

"Honestly Mr. Stark, it's fine-"

"Just go put them on."

Peter looked it over for a moment before taking the stack from his hand. He then made his way to the small bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Tony let out a sigh once the door shut. He dug through the bag and pulled out another shirt and pair of sweatpants.

He froze when he could feel the pounding in his head reappear.

He held still until it passed.

 _I've got to have pain killers somewhere..._

He dug through his bag, checking each pouch until he heard a crinkling at the bottom. Pulling out a small ziplock, Tony let out a sigh of relief.

A couple of pills sat inside. He'd originally packed them for a hangover, but this was a good reason too.

 _A doctor can wait._

Tony was pretty sure getting a check up wasn't a good idea; aka checking _his_ name into a known place an intelligence agency was bound to be looking at.

The bathroom door opened and Peter reappeared. He was wearing one of Tony's old rock band shirts and dark gray sweatpants. The towel still around his shoulder under the shirt. The fit of the shirt holding it on.

"How's it feel?"

Peter looked down at himself and shrugged. "They work."

"I can get you something else-"

"No it's good Mr. Stark, seriously." Peter chuckled.

Tony looked him over a moment. The shirt was a bit tight but the pants were a little long. "We'll stop by your house tomorrow so you can get a bag." He paused a second before remembering the bag in his hands. He quickly pulled out a couple of pills and handed them towards Peter. "Here, take these."

Peter took the pain killers from his hand before Tony picked up another small cup. "Hold up, I'll get you some more water."

Peter waited as Tony walked in the bathroom and came back out.

He then quickly took the meds and nodded a 'thank you.'

Tony then used what water was left to wash down a couple of pills himself. "We'll pick up more of these tomorrow too."

Peter grinned. "Probably a good idea."

Tony flashed a small smile before moving back over to his bag. He quickly picked up the clothes he had and headed to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Peter.

"Go to sleep, we have work tomorrow."

"On it." Peter smiled.

"Hey, don't smile at me." Tony pointed towards him. "You blackmailed me into letting you stay. I'm practically being forced to. And don't think I won't bill you half of the hotel room."

And with that, Tony shut the door.

Peter chuckled under his breath.

He looked around the room a moment, still holding his wounded shoulder. He looked down at the papers that scattered the floor below him. Peter then quickly stacked them together back in their file with his free hand before setting it on the nightstand.

He stood there, analyzing the room for any other chore before giving up and climbing into the bed. He wrapped the comforter around himself as he laid with his face snuggled into the pillow.

Peter's mind quickly went quiet as the exhaustion hit him hard.

In a few seconds, he was dozing off.

* * *

Tony ran the water from the sink over his face and through his hair. He caught himself in the mirror and stopped.

The bruise still prominent around his jaw and the cut on his forehead had started bleeding again.

Peeling the dirty bandaids off, Tony tossed them in the trash. He washed over his scrapes and ran another hand through his hair.

His eyes locked with themselves in the mirror.

God he was drained. In every way he could be. Mentally, emotionally and physically.

Everything told him just to take away the kid's suit and stop him from being Spider-Man. That'd keep him safe from AIM.

But it might not.

If it didn't take long for Tony to piece together Peter was Spider-Man, then how long was it going to take a think tank to figure out.

Plus there was the kid.

Peter didn't need the suit to be Spider-Man.

He'd still find a way to save people.

Cause that's who he was.

And then they'd find him.

Tony let out a long breath before leaning back away from the sink. He pulled off his shirt and ran a hand over the bruise on his side.

Yup. Still sore as hell.

 _Note to self- faster acting pain pills._

He nodded before slipping over the other shirt he brought with him. Tony took off his shoes and then traded out his jeans for the soft sweatpants. He then gathered his clothes and tossed them in the corner where Peter had thrown his.

Tony glanced over at the towel rack.

Hanging off it was Peter's suit.

Walking over to it, Tony ran a finger over the hole that had ripped though the fabric at the shoulder.

He stared at it a moment, tapping the metal bar before lifting it off the rack.

He was never good at sleep anyways.

Tony stepped out of the bathroom to see Peter fast asleep in the bed. His wrapped shoulder off the mattress, resting on the pillow. He was curled up on his far side of the bed; obviously making room on the other side.

Tony scoffed, a small smile on his face.

 _He's alright._

Walking over, Tony picked up his case and set it on the nightstand. He then sat down on the free end of the bed. Tony held up the suit and looked it over once more, making sure that was the only tear.

"Friday, gave me something to work with."

A small panel from the case popped open to reveal a bunch of small tools. Tony took one and clicked it open. He then held the suit up to the light of the lamp and leaned in close, getting to work.

* * *

"How is he?"

"The suit's holding him steady." The blonde woman stood looking at the glass panel in front of her.

Jessica turned to see Arthur strapped to a chair, letting out groans of pain.

"The energy is shifting constantly, it's hard to get an exact reading on him."

"We'll keep monitoring him." Jessica crossed her arms.

She watched him from the distance before moving closer. His body glowed yellow, then faded before glowing once again. A cycle of energy around him. The cuffs on him showed a light bar every time his energy spiked.

Arthur rolled his head back, taking in a deep breath before his eyes focused on Jessica.

He scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, I can track my own vitals."

"I know you're not Parks." She stopped in front of him. "But you need to focus on getting ready."

"Ready?"

"The tracer I left. It finally broke through whatever signal Stark was putting out to block us."

Arthur sat up, his face growing a sudden clarity.

"We got him." She nodded.

His hands clenched into fists. A look of rage in his eyes as the heat glowed off of his skin.

Jessica grinned at the sight.

"We're ready when you are."


	5. The Intern

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Finally got this chapter out! Thanks again for the reviews and support. Every single one helps keep me motivated and makes my day!**

* * *

The sound of a door shutting snapped Peter awake.

He rubbed his eyes and mumbled a bit before rolling over towards the front of the room.

"Perfect timing sleeping beauty."

Tony stood by the doorway with a small styrofoam plate in one hand and a baggie in the other. He was dressed in black pants and a dark blue long sleeved -rolled up to his elbows- shirt. Perched on his nose was some expensive brand of black sunglasses.

"What time is it?" Peter pulled himself up, looking at the sunlight trickling through the room's window.

"Relax, it's only ten thirty." Tony took off his glasses and folded them in the collar of his shirt. "I brought gifts."

He made his way over to Peter and rested the plate on the nightstand. Sitting on it was a couple of muffins, a banana and pile of scrambled eggs.

"Mr. Stark you didn't have to-"

"It's complementary for guests. Don't worry, I didn't pay for it."

Peter smirked before picking up the plate and pulling it to his lap. He quickly took his fork and dug in.

Tony then pulled out the small bag in his hand. "Surprisingly, they have a good supplies of first aid stuff," From the bag, he pulled out two large padded bandaids. "They'll work better than a towel."

Peter paused to take them from him. "Thanks Mr. Stark."

"No pain killers though," Tony shrugged. "Apparently some big party went on a couple floors up so they were out. So we've gotta make a stop somewhere"

Peter nodded. "What's our plan today?"

Tony slid his hands in his pockets. "First I have to get some more cash, just in case they're tracking my card; then we'll stop by your place for your stuff, then pain killers, lunch break somewhere other than a vending machine, and after we'll take a trip by the tower."

Peter paused mid chew. "The tower? I thought you were trying to stay away from there."

"I mean, technically I'll be outside the tower; you'll be the one going inside."

"Wait- why?"

"Cause I need your help. Don't wanna contact Happy or Rodney, AIM knows I know them. I thought you were up for this; are you having second thoughts or something?"

Peter straightened up. "No-no I'm not! I'm up for this!"

"Good." Tony nodded.

"But like...why do you need me to go in there?"

"Cause I need to know about this:"

At that, Tony slid something out of his pocket and tossed it onto the bed besides Peter. He quickly picked it up to see the two dog tags.

"Living Laser?"

"It has to do with that light show we fought yesterday."

"Why are we going to Stark Tower then?"

"Check the other tag."

He flipped to second plate over. Peter's eyes widened.

"You made him?"

"Definitely not." Tony scoffed. "But somehow the company's connected to it. I need to know how."

Peter nodded before stopping. "How am I getting in? I doubt they'd just let me walk into your office."

"Don't worry," Tony crossed his arms. "I got it figured out."

* * *

Tony tapped on the pill bottle as he read the label. He tugged down on his baseball cap as a man walked behind him. Once the guy past, Tony readjusted his sunglasses while putting that bottle down to pick up another.

They had taken a taxi to the edge of the city to use an ATM there before paying for a ride all the way back; making sure wherever Tony used his card would be far enough away from where they stayed. On they way back, Tony had the driver stop by Peter's apartment building. He then waited very unpatiently for the kid to get his bag together; and after about fifteen minutes, he reappeared. They then stopped at a convenient store about a block away from their hotel; making sure to leave a big tip for the driver.

Tony kept his sunglasses and cap tightly covering his face, doing his best to hide from anyone who might recognize his profile from a billboard.

 _"Mr. Stark!"_ Peter whispered, looking over from the other aisle.

"Yeah..." Tony said distractedly.

"Can I get this?"

Tony looked up to see Peter holding a large red slushy above the small divide.

"How old are you? Don't you have money?"

"I left my wallet in my bag before the AIM people took me." Peter shrugged. "I'm pretty sure someone's stole it by now."

"Why would you make a slushy if you didn't have money for it?"

"Cause I forgot."

Tony stared at Peter a moment. Finally, he let out a sigh and shook his head. "Alright, but nothing else."

Peter grinned.

Tony let out another sigh before settling on one of the bottles and making his way up to the register, Peter at toe.

Once everything was paid for, the two left the store and walked down the street. Peter slurping his drink as Tony shoved the continents of his 'Have a Great Day!' bag into his pocket.

Peter jogged up to his side. "Where now?"

"Lunch. Got any recommendations?"

"Um...I could do pizza."

Tony nodded. "I know a pretty good low profile place down here."

He lead Peter down a ways before they stopped at a small brick building. Tony waited -holding the door open- for Peter to finish off his slushy and dump the rest in a nearby trash can.

Peter stepped inside to be met with a quaint family owned restaurant. A scattered group of people all sat at different tables as far enough away from each other as they could get in the small space.

Once the door shut behind him, Tony moved to take the lead and led Peter to a two person both in the corner of the room.

When they were seated, a waitress approached them.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?"

"Uh...I'll just get a water." Tony shrugged, burying his head in the menu.

"Me too." Peter nodded.

"Two waters coming right up."

Peter tapped the table and looked up to see Tony skimming through the lines of the menu. Peter then slid his hands back off the table and in his lap.

"What kind of pizza you like?"

"Um...anything with cheese honestly." Peter chuckled.

"Just cheese actually sounds good." Tony folded back up the menu and pushed it to the side. He then pulled out his glass phone and flipped through something on the screen.

Peter watched him a moment before the waiter reappeared with their waters.

"You ready to order?"

"A large cheese is perfect." Tony nodded.

"Sure thing! I'll have that out for you in a sec."

Tony flashed her a smile before she went back to the kitchen. He then turned his attention back to his screen.

Peter tapped his foot before leaning forwards. "So...what's the plan with me getting into the tower?"

"I'm finishing it right...now." Tony quickly tapped a few last things before flipping it around to show him.

Peter leaned closer to see a form of an artificial ID on the screen. A picture of him to the left with his name and other information written off to the right.

"What's that?"

"You're now my official intern." He nodded.

Peter looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I had to fill out your online paperwork last night and a few more things, but now it's set. No longer just Spider-man retreats but a real internship." Tony slipped his phone back in his pocket before reaching out his hand towards Peter. "Welcome to Stark Industries Mr. Parker."

Peter blinked in a bit of shock before taking his hand and giving it a shake, a wide smile on his face. "I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything, I should've done it a while ago." Tony let go and leaned back in the booth. "Also, you might be walking into a building full of potential threats so I wouldn't thank me." He paused. "You brought your suit right?"

Peter gestured to his backpack.

"Ok good. You probably won't need it but just in case."

"So what's the play?" Peter crossed his arms over the table.

"Your card gives you access to my office. Now, Friday can only get into files I have access to...from where she is." Tony slipped out a small memory stick from his back pocket. He tapped it once on the table before holding it up for Peter to see. "I have a program on here that I need you to put onto my computer and into the Stark Industries drive. That'll allow Friday to access everything, including any ghost files people don't want me looking at."

Peter pressed his lips together. "Is this...legal?"

Tony stared back at him a moment before crossing his arms. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm 90% sure."

"That's 10% unsure."

"It's my company, I wouldn't think it wasn't."

"I think it's more of a privacy thing."

"Well I'm using it to look for a criminalized organization that's tried to kill me three times now. That's self defense right?"

Peter squinted and raised his shoulders in an unconvinced fashion.

Tony sighed. "If you're not comfortable with it-"

"No I'll do it." Peter nodded. "But if I get caught, you'll pay for my lawyer right?"

* * *

 _"Did you get it?"_

"It's loading, the WiFi sucks."

 _"Connect to the Stark Guest WiFi, not the Starbucks."_

"I got it." Peter opened his email to pull up the ID badge Tony had sent him. He tapped the earpiece he wore. "Isn't this gonna draw attention?"

 _"No, you just look like a douche teenage intern with a bluetooth."_

Peter frowned. "Awesome..."

 _"I said 'look like' you'll be fine kid."_

Peter adjusted the bag on his shoulder before sliding his hands in his pockets; wrapping his hand around the memory stick. "What's the directions again?"

 _"Go to the elevator and scan your screen on the panel; that'll take you to my floor."_

"What about after?"

 _"Just ride it back down and meet me outside."_

"What if something happens?"

 _"That's why I gave you an ear piece kid. Also I've got all the security cameras pulled up on my end, I'll let you know if anything looks like it's heading south."_

"Right." Peter nodded, standing up from the lobby couch he sat in.

 _"Just tell me when you get up there; I'll walk you though it."_

Taking in a deep breath, Peter made his way to the elevator. A bit of panic rose in his chest as he moved forwards, everyone's eyes feeling like they were glued to him, watching his every move.

 _"You gotta loosen up Ethan Hunt, you look like the definition of guilt."_

Peter dropped his shoulders, trying to keep himself from getting stiff. "I don't do spy stuff ok?" He whispered.

 _"Just think of it like this: you're supposed to be here. You have a job to do, it's very important and no one's going to stand in your way. That's how I get through my half assed board meetings."_

Pressing the button, a feeling of relief washed over Peter as he stepped through the elevator doorway.

 _"Confidence is key Pete. Just remember that."_

When the door closed, Peter held his phone against the panel. A buzzer beeped before an access symbol played over it and the elevator began moving upwards.

"Alright, it's moving."

 _"You don't gotta give me a play by play, I can see you."_

After what felt like forever, the elevator finally came to a stop.

Peter quickly hopped off. Inside the room had been taped off and covered by plastic sheets over destroyed walls.

"What about the construction crew?"

 _"I'm watching them right now; they're downstairs on their lunch break."_

Peter nodded before continuing in the room. He walked around until his gaze landed on the pile of computer parts in the corner. Making his way over to it, Peter knelt down and shifted through the pieces.

 _"Is there anything working in there?"_

"Not much..." Peter flipped over the cracked keyboard.

 _"Ok, what you can do is go down to the server room-"_

"It's alright Mr. Stark, I think I can get the drives to work." He pulled out the monitor and ran a few cords to the back wall.

 _"Oh...um, do you need to know where to reboot the network program?"_

"No I can find it." Peter nodded before taking off the panel to one of the servers on the ground. He quickly pulled out the burnt wires and began re connecting ones from inside.

 _"Ok..."_ Tony paused. _"If you need anything-"_

"I'll let you know." Peter said distractedly, fitting the panel back over.

 _"Right..."_

After a little while of fiddling with the screen, Peter was able to open the log in. Once he was past that, Peter looked through the desktop to pull up the Stark Industries drive.

"I got it."

 _"Good job kid; now just download project Watchdog into it and head back."_

"You don't want me to look through it?"

 _"Too risky, just download the project and we'll go back to the hotel to do the rest."_

Dragging the project file into the drive, Peter watched the small green bar load.

 _"Kid you got company heading your way."_

Peter jumped up. "What?"

 _"The workers wrapped up their lunch, they're heading to the elevator now."_

"But it's not done!"

 _"Relax. Confidence remember?"_

Peter looked over at the elevator doors before turning back to the screen.

50% percent.

 _Awesome..._

Suddenly, the numbers above the elevator lit up.

 _"They're almost there."_

Peter turned back to the screen. "Come on...come on..."

Then the doors rang.

Peter's eyes widened as the sound of chuckling and talking entered the room. Then after a few seconds, the sound stopped

Turning around, he was met by a crowd of men staring back at him.

He jumped to his feet. "Hi...I'm Peter!"

 _"Did you just say 'hi I'm Peter'?"_

"What are you doing up here kid?"

Peter blinked at them a moment before taking in a deep breath. "I'm just grabbing some files for Mr. Stark."

"What are you? A fan boy or something?" One of the guys laughed.

"I'm his intern actually." He nodded.

"The guy doesn't have interns and no ones allowed to be up here."

The men stepped forwards. Peter bit his lip, puffing up his chest.

"Should we call security?"

"I wouldn't do that." Peter crossed his arms. "This is super important information Mr. Stark needs asap. Do you really want to explain to him that you kicked out his intern and wouldn't let him get what he needed? I'm sure he'd fire you directly on the spot. But hey, that's up to you."

The men stared back at him.

"You got a badge?"

Peter quickly whipped out his phone and held it up to them.

The guy in charge stepped up and took a look at it. "Any kid with photoshop could've made that."

"You really wanna test that?" Peter smirked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Just then, a completed beep echoed from the monitor. Without hesitating, Peter grabbed the drive and slid it back in his pocket.

"If you'll excuse me," Peter marched past them, "I need to get this to Mr. Stark."

Once the elevator doors closed, Peter let out the breath of air he'd been holding in.

 _"Wow...good work kid."_ Tony scoffed.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

 _"Well wait till you're out of my building will you?"_

Once he was back in the lobby, Peter practically booked it out of the building. Dashing through the glass doorway, he made his way outside. Peter waited on the sidewalk for a lull in the traffic before making his way across the street. Peter stopped in front of the Starbucks at the corner. His eyes landed on Tony sitting at a table under one of the green umbrellas. Tony's hat and glasses still covering his face and a laptop in front of him.

Peter made his way up to the table and sat down in the seat beside him; letting out heavy sighs, trying to catch his breath.

Tony watched him a moment with a smirk on his face. Picking up his coffee, he slid it over across the table.

Peter didn't think long before taking it and chugging a good amount.

"Calm down Pete, you did good." Tony laughed.

Peter put the cup back down before running a hand through his hair. He then took the memory stick out and handed it over to him. "I'm just glad it's over."

Tony quickly took it from him and plugged it into his laptop. His attention turning back to the screen. "Good thing, it would've been bad if they actually tried to check your badge."

"What?!"

"Well you're real badge doesn't come in till next week, I just gave you a pass to elevator. We don't use artificial badges, those can be faked."

Peter stared back at Tony, his mouth partially open in shock. Tony paused and turned back to him.

"Why you looking at me like that?"

"You sent me in with a fake badge and you didn't tell me?!"

"I needed you to be confident."

"Confident?! I could've gotten caught!"

"You would've been fine." Tony shrugged. "You are fine. It worked, calm down."

Peter watched him move back to typing on his keyboard. He stared at him a moment longer before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "How long till we can see the files?"

"Couple of hours." Tony skimmed over the screen before shutting the laptop. "I have to plug this into Friday before the file can start uploading though."

* * *

"What about Chili's?"

"We're picking up food and bringing it back, not sitting down somewhere."

"Chili's does pick up!"

"The answer is no."

"Why not?"

Tony walked up to the hotel's front door before turning back to him.

"Cause I'm paying for it? I'm sorry, I'd assume there'd be a thank you or something?"

Peter frowned. "Sorry."

Tony stared at him a second before rolling his eyes and taking off his glasses. "How about you stay out here, I'll run up and plug Friday in and then you can pick something fast that's nearby alright?"

Peter nodded back at him.

At that, Tony slipped through the doorway and headed in the building. He climbed the stairs of the hotel, deciding that waiting on the elevator would take too long. Once he got to his floor, Tony shifted the laptop to one arm before pulling out his key card from his wallet.

When the door unlocked, Tony stepped inside and tossed the laptop on the bed before pulling out the memory stick. Tony then stepped up towards his armored case only to see-

it was missing.

Tony stared at the empty space a second before a sinking feeling hit him.

"Looking for this?"

Tony turned around to be met by a man standing in front of the door; the case dangling in his hand.

Arthur Parks.


	6. Just a Man

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) An action packed chapter for you guys. Kinda wanted this fight to be pretty epic so I hope it paid off!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and support!**

* * *

Arthur Parks.

He stood in front of Tony in a light blue shirt and brown leather jacket with combat boots and jeans for the rest of him; different from his usual motorcycle style suit.

His green eyes piercing at Tony as he swung the case in his hand a moment before dropping it to the ground and kicking it back behind him.

Tony watched the case a second before turning his attention to the now approaching Arthur.

"How'd you find me?"

He stopped before smirking. "Have you heard of nanofiber?"

Tony stared back at him blankly.

"It's a project we were working on that basically weaves signal wires into any form of fiber." Arthur made his way over to the nightstand. He stared at it a moment before lifting the Parks file off the surface.

Watching him, the realization hit Tony. He clenched his jaw as the file was waved in the air.

"It took Jessica our whole boxing match at your office to implant it and tune the signal." He nodded, opening it up and flipping through the pages. "She knew you'd definitely take this wherever you ended up hiding out."

Once he finished flipping through it, Arthur tossed it on the bed. "We had to wait till the tech could break through your blocking signal though. It was impressive. Did you put that out to try and shield yourself from us? Smart idea. Bought you an extra day. But here you are anyways."

Then Arthur was in front of him. He was much bigger then Tony. At least six inches taller and a much larger build in his arms and shoulders.

Intimidated wouldn't begin to describe what Tony felt.

The tension broke when Arthur suddenly jumped forwards, wrapping his hand around Tony's throat and shoving him back against the wall.

Tony grabbed at his wrist as his eyes widened up at Arthur. He grunted, trying to catch his breath as the man's grip tightened around his neck, squeezing the air out of him. Arthur then leaned in close to the side of Tony's ear.

"You're nothing Stark." He spat. "You think you're everything but you're nothing. You're a selfish spoiled prick who couldn't care how he affects the lives of others. You're not a hero. You fight for no one but yourself. You fight for no one and get praised for it, it's disgusting." He shook his head. "You don't deserve the power thrown in your lap. You don't deserve ANYTHING you have."

"You're right..." He managed. "...but neither do you."

Tony let go of his wrist and wound back, knocking the other man hard in the jaw. Arthur stumbled long enough for Tony to then kick the man in the shin, getting him to let go of his throat.

Once he was released, Tony caught his breath and leaned against the wall a moment before narrowing his attention back on the case. He tried to run past Arthur only to be grabbed at by the legs. Tony tripped onto the ground. He struggled a moment before looking up. He then began crawling forwards, reaching desperately for the case. Arthur stood and kicked him hard enough in his side to flip him on his back.

He then leaned down, straddling Tony and pressing a hand on his chest, pinning him to the ground. With his other hand he turned into a fist and landed a punch to his face. Tony felt the pounding in his head return as he looked back up at his attacker. Arthur wound back for a second punch but this time, Tony was able to react. He caught Arthur's fist and pushed it away from him. Then, adapting quickly, Tony kneed him hard in the stomach.

He pulled himself back away from Arthur as he doubled over. Tony then flipped back on the ground and crawled towards the case.

His fingers brushed over the handle before something burning pressed into Tony's back.

Arthur was over him with his glowing energized hand keeping him against the ground.

He chuckled. "You're just a man. I'm so much more then that."

Blood ran down from Tony's nose as he groaned in pain. The burning pushing past the cloth of his shirt and into his skin.

His arms still ahead of him, Tony focused back on the case. With every ounce of energy he had left, Tony heaved himself forwards, gripping his fingers around the handle.

In one swift motion, Tony swung around, slamming the case into Arthur's temple; causing him to fall to the ground.

Tony then jumped to his feet.

Pressing the button on the handle, Tony dropped it to the ground. He gave it a kick before the suit opened up in front of him. He stepped inside before pulling the chest piece upwards -clicking into place- and then out to his arms.

The suit came together, and helmet snapping on last. Tony let out a long breath of relief as he turned his efforts back on the man kneeling on the floor.

Tony held out his hand, the repulser starting up.

"How are you connected to my company?"

Arthur scoffed, his face still on the ground wiping the blood from his cheek.

" _Your_ company." He smirked. "It wasn't always yours."

A chill ran down the back of Tony's neck as Arthur turned his glowing gaze up to him.

His eyes were now a bright yellow, along with his face and hands.

"I didn't want to do this the messy way," Arthur nodded. "But I guess it's more fun anyways."

* * *

There was a Burger King two blocks away and a Subway down the street.

Peter tapped through his phone, trying to decide on an option.

There was a Pizza Hut too but Peter was pretty sure Tony wasn't wanting Pizza again.

Suddenly, the front door of the hotel swung open. Peter turned to see a big group of people rush out the doorway. Each one screaming and shouting as they ran to the sidewalk.

Peter watched them a moment before-

 ** _BANG_**

The crowd shrieked and pointed a couple of floors up.

A blast from a blue repulser shattered one of the windows. Glass crashed to the concrete as people frantically tried to leave the scene.

Peter watched for a second longer before another blast came from a different window, this one was bright yellow.

"Oh no..."

Peter took off his backpack and rushed into the hotel. He pushed past the crowd and into the lobby.

Tripping over his feet, Peter stumbled into the bathroom. He jumped into a stall and latched it closed.

In a couple of seconds, Peter slipped into his suit and tossed his bag back over his shoulders.

He then leapt out of the bathroom and ran towards the stairs, running as fast as he could.

Once he opened the floor's door, Peter was launched backwards. He crashed onto the landing of the stairs and looked up to see Arthur holding Tony's armored shoulders and shoving him backwards.

Peter climbed to his feet and leapt up the staircase. At the top now, Peter webbed Arthur's back and yanked him off of Tony.

Tony stumbled for a second before catching sight of Peter.

Arthur let out a roar before turning to the kid; the webs singing off of him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU SPIDER!"

He then went to rush up Peter but before he could, Tony lifted to the air and flew down the hall, knocking Arthur past him. The two crash landed on the ground in front of the elevator.

Arthur got to his knees and punched Tony backwards.

Tony knocked his hand to the side and sent another blast to Arthur's face.

He simply shook it off and pressed his hand into the reactor on Tony's chest, melting into the metal.

Peter jumped into the air, sending a stream of web to tie around Arthur's hand and pull it away from Tony as he landed on the other side of them.

Arthur tried to tear it off but Peter just continued to replace the web.

Peter grunted as he planted his feet, using his strength to hold him back.

"ANYTIME MR. STARK!"

"Revert power to unibeam." Tony nodded.

Friday signaled her response as his chest began to whir. The room lit up a bright blue before the blast finally exploded.

The pulse impacted Arthur's body. He slid backwards, his face to the ground as he held his stomach.

Peter and Tony watched him as he fell to his knees.

Then the blue light reappeared.

This time, it wrapped its way around his torso. The light in him glowing like the sun. His turned his gaze up to Tony.

His eyes were solid bright white.

Then Arthur lurched forwards, the light exploding out of him.

Glass shattered everywhere and walls crumbled.

Peter was launched down to the end of the hall as Tony was thrown through the wall of the room behind him.

Tony shook his head, trying to rid it of the pounding. He pulled himself to his knees. Letting out a pained moan, Tony turned to see Arthur now standing.

His civilian clothes burned off of him. Bright flames consuming them as the ashes fell at his feet.

Now he stood in his black armored suit.

"Friday?"

 _"You should run."_

 _ **SNAP**_

Tony turned his attention to the sound that came from behind Arthur. It sounded like a crack of a whip slamming against metal.

Echos of people screaming behind the elevator doors came down the hall.

"One of the wires must've got hit..."

 _"BOSS!"_

Tony looked up to see Arthur standing over him, an energized punch slamming him to the ground.

Peter shook himself out of the rubble and booked his way down the hall. He slid across the floor when he found the hole Tony had crashed through.

Tony was thrown against the wall and pick up off the ground.

Peter was about to rush to his side when he held out his hand, signaling him to stop.

"ELEVATOR!"

"But Mr. Stark!"

Tony turned on one of his stabilizers at his boot to launch his knee into Arthur's face, knocking him backwards.

"I GOT THIS- GO!"

Peter turned his attention to the sound of the hotel residents.

Heaving open the metal doors, Peter looked down to see the roof of the elevator. Not hesitating, Peter jumped off from the ledge; his feet thumping against the metal that echoed up the building. His weight rocked the elevator a moment before he was able to get it steady; the people below him letting out terrified yelps.

Peter lifted off the escape hatch to look inside. The small group of people jumped and stared back at him with wide eyes.

"You're all gonna be alright, alright?" Peter nodded. "I gotchu guys, don't worry!"

He then looked over to see one of the cables had broken off- more or so, melted off.

Peter then turned back to the people. "Can you guys get that door to open?"

A man at the front stepped up. Another guy next to him pulled back on the other side, shoving the doors open. They looked through to see it opened up to the next floor.

 ** _SNAP_**

A second cable broke off, everyone inside the elevator screamed at it swung to it's side.

"No you don't!" Peter jumped to the edge and threw a web at the wall above him. He gripped the car's roof and pulled it upwards, holding it level.

Inside, the screaming stopped and Peter caught them looking up at him.

"Ugh...anytime you guys wanna get off would be...awesome..."

* * *

"AHH!" Tony yelled, blasting his boots at full thrust, ramming Arthur through to the next room.

The two crashed into a wall and stumbled against each other, Tony trying to pin him back.

Once Arthur was able to get his feet back on the ground, he grabbed Tony by the arms and flipped him backwards. Tony activated his stabilizers to catch himself in the air.

"You think you're so great up there, above us." Arthur scoffed. "Without that toy, you are NOTHING!"

Arthur then jumped onto Tony, slamming him through the door and back into the hallway. He pinned him to the ground and raised his fist. Fiery yellow and orange light consumed his hand before he grabbed at the armor on Tony's arm. Then, with no ounce of effort, he peeled the metal off of him; exposing everything from his hand to his elbow.

Tony gasped and threw up his other hand, ready to blast him back.

Arthur took it with both of his hands and crushed the repulser in Tony's palm.

"Ughhh..." Tony grunted, trying to pull away.

In a smooth motion, Arthur ripped the armor off that arm too.

Both hands were useless.

Tony blasted his thrusters forwards, pulling him out of Arthur's grasp. He then swung around and landed a punch to Arthur's face.

Tony yanked his arm away once he was met by the burning pain on his knuckles.

 _"You can't touch him with your bare skin boss."_

"Yeah I noted that...ugh..."

He looked down to see the burn marks all along his hand.

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed Tony's legs. Like claws, he ripped through his armor, causing him to crash to the ground.

Tony grunted and rolled to one side. He tried getting back in the air but nothing turned on.

"Friday, give me flight power..." he took in a breath, trying to pull himself up.

 _"He took out your thrusters! There nothing to give power to!"_

Tony looked down to see his armor had been properly shredded.

Then Arthur was on top of him once again.

Before Tony could even muster up a plan, Arthur ripped off his mask, throwing it across the room.

Tony stared up to him in horror. Blood covering his face and eyes filed with fear.

"After you fix this shit," A sly smile spread across Arthur's face, "all I want to see is you giving me this exact look for the rest of your pathetic life."

Arthur reeled back, ready to give him one last punch before he took him to god knows where.

Tony closed his eyes, turning away.

Then suddenly, the weight on top of him disappeared.

Tony looked up to see Peter jump off the web he had hung from and turn to face Arthur who rolled over on the ground.

"You want him? You go through ME!"

Arthur chuckled as he climbed to his feet. "Sure thing kid."

Peter leapt out of the way as Arthur charged towards him. He then spun around and webbed his back, trying to pull him to the ground. Arthur then burned off the webbing and rushed at Peter again.

This time, Peter stood his ground. He grabbed Arthur's fists and pushed backwards, his suit taking the heat.

Arthur then kneed Peter hard in the stomach before blasting him down with a charge of energy.

Peter groan as he rolled over, ready to punch back only to be grabbed by the chest; Arthur's fingers burning into the material that he gripped to. He then picked Peter off the ground, holding him in the air.

Tony's eyes widened. "Kid..."

He had to do something.

He then looked over to see a jagged piece of the suit that Arthur had ripped off. Grabbing it with both hands, Tony climbed to his feet and charged full speed at Arthur, the metal pointing forwards.

"AGH!"

Arthur threw Peter to the side and caught the shard in his hands.

He slid backwards, trying to hold himself steady as Tony pushed with all his might.

Arthur looked up at Tony and let out a huff, digging his feet in the ground to hold the two steady.

He then swiftly deflected the metal away, reaching up before slashing his blazing hand through Tony's chest plate. He ripped the front torso clean off, allowing the back armor to collapse as well. Then, before Tony could even fell the fear overwhelm him, Arthur pulled the metal around and stabbed Tony into his side.

Blood sputtered out of his mouth as he let out a pained breathless yelp.

His nerves screamed at him. Everything felt like fire.

Tony's hands gripped around the metal, trying to push back but to no avail.

His legs went weak. He felt his knees buckling against his own weight.

"Don't worry Stark," Arthur held his shoulder. "I wouldn't let you die this easy. Jessica won't like it but we'll have a doctor patch you up enough to work. Then I'll kill you how I want."

Tony looked down to see the blood drip from him, pooling at his feet. He coughed and wheezed. More and more blood dropped from his mouth. A blackness was taking the edges of his sight; everything was fading.

"NO!"

Peter jumped up from where he'd been knocked down. He shouted as he ran towards Arthur.

Arthur ripped the shard from Tony's side, letting him fall to the ground.

He turned his attention back to Peter only to be met by a kick to the face. He stumbled over before Peter landed in front of him and sent punches his way.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

Peter put his full strength in each one, knocking Arthur farther and father back.

They moved down to the end of the hall before Peter jumped onto the ceiling.

Arthur tried to blast energy his way but Peter kept moving. He then shot webs around one of Arthur's fists and ran along the wall, jumping around him. He spun around and around, wrapping Arthur in the webbing.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur yelled, burning away the webs.

Peter then attached a web to the ceiling and swung his whole body at Arthur.

 ** _SMASH_**

The window broke open behind him and the two fell out into the night air.

Peter huffed in a panic as he quickly threw more webbing upwards, catching himself on the windowsill and pulling himself away from Arthur's grasp.

Peter hung there a moment, taking a breath before climbing back up.

He jumped over the edge and ran down the hall, tearing off his mask.

He slid down onto his knees and gently rolled Tony over.

A pool of blood sat beside him and soaked around the stab wound. New scrapes covered his face along with the blood that came from them. His mouth dripping with whatever he had coughed up. Tony's eyes stayed closed and his breathing still.

Peter rested a hand on his chest.

Tears welled at the corners of his eyes as his heart sank.

"Mr. Stark?"


	7. No Hospitals

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) This Project has really exploded and I'm so happy you guys are still willing to read, review and support my fic. It means the world to me. Thank you guys!**

* * *

"NED!"

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

"I need your help right NOW!"

 _"_ _Woah woah for what? It's the middle of the night."_

"COME NOW! Bring medical supplies!"

 _"_ _Peter, chill. What are you talking about?"_

"Internship stuff!"

 _"_ _Wha- OH! ON MY WAY!"_

* * *

Peter, in the most careful way he could manage, rested Tony onto the floor of his apartment.

Once he was down, Peter pulled off a pillow from the couch and moved back to his side. In one hand, he gently raised Tony's unconscious head and with the other, he slid the pillow underneath.

He then jumped to his feet and rushed to the kitchen.

Digging through a drawer, Peter pulled out a clean towel and slammed it shut. When he was back beside Tony, he slowly lifted the blood soaked shirt he had on, exposing the stab wound in his side.

Peter felt a rush of panic hit him at the sight. He glanced over at Tony's face, giving it a terrified look before turning back to the wound.

He then took the cloth and pressed it over, holding it down the best he could.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Mr. Stark..." Peter felt his eyes grow watery again.

 _What if he died?_

Peter shook his head. Trying to wipe the thought away.

 _What if he died right here?_

 _What if Tony Stark died right here, tonight?_

Peter placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

 _Not again._

"You're going to be alright Mr. Stark. I promise...I promise..."

He stayed looking at him a moment before the fear hit him like a train. Peter dropped his head down, resting it on Tony's chest.

God he was so scared.

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

Peter jumped up and ran to the door. He quickly wiped his face clean before swinging it open.

Ned stood in front of him, a backpack over his shoulder.

"My dad's totally gonna kill me for this by the way."

"Come on!"

Peter pulled him inside, latching the door shut behind him.

Ned stepped further in the room before coming to a complete stop. His eyes landing on Tony's body.

"Is that...Tony Stark?"

"Yeah and he's hurt; come on!" Peter brushed off his starstruck friend before running back to put pressure on the wound.

"Right." Ned shook his head, making his way over to them.

He dropped his backpack to the ground and pulled out a large box. "I just grabbed all my dad's stuff. I wasn't sure what you needed."

"It's perfect Ned." Peter opened the box and dug through it, pulling the towel off to reveal the bleeding hole in Tony's side.

Ned's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we take him to the hospital or something?"

"No hospitals."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. Internship stuff."

Ned looked over Tony. Scars and blood covered his face along with his arms and torso. The top of his left hand covered in burns.

"Dude...what happened?"

Peter froze up a second. He wiped a hand over his eyes before continuing to pull things out of the box.

"I screwed up."

Ned turned back to his friend. Peter's face flushed red. He looked so worried. Terrified even.

Then Ned placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, getting his attention. "How can I help?"

Peter nodded, taking in a deep breath. "We need to clean it."

Ned moved the box away from Peter and pulled out a small bottle. "This should work."

Peter took it and looked back up at him. "Can you get me another towel out of that drawer by the fridge?"

Jumping to his feet, Ned dashed off to the kitchen.

Peter gave Tony another worried look. He looked back in the box to find a needle and medical thread.

Ned handed over the cloth and Peter doused it in the alcohol. He then pressed it against Tony's side, holding it firmly.

A small pained grunt came from Tony's mouth.

 _He's still alive. He's going to stay alive._

Peter then carefully wiped the cloth over the entrance and around the skin of the wound.

The bleeding had stopped but he still had lost a lot of blood.

Peter wouldn't be able to relax until Tony had opened his eyes and told him -truthfully- that he was alright.

Once he cleaned everything off, Peter tossed the dirty towel to the side and picked up the needle.

"You're gonna stitch him up?" Ned's raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"Aunt May taught me how to sew once. Also I have to do it all the time for myself dude."

"Ugh...I don't think I could do that."

"Well I'm gonna need your help." Peter looked up at him. "I need you to hold it closed so I can do it."

"You need me to what?!"

"Do you wanna help or not?"

"Ok ok!" Ned moved beside him.

Peter took his hands and held the gash together, closing the wound. "Like that."

Ned groaned and shook his head, moving his hands where Peter's were. Once he had that, Peter let go and took up the needle.

Peter ran the thread through and then moved close to Tony's side, concentrating his efforts on sewing it closed.

"Aw..." Ned looked away as Peter stuck the needle in.

Tony shifted a bit but quickly settled.

Peter wiped away the blood that slipped out of the wound as he finished off the stitches. Once he tied off the end, he brushed the towel over it one last time.

He leaned back to see Ned still turned away, eyes closed.

"Ned."

"Yeah?" He opened an eye.

"I'm done."

"Oh cool." He slowly let go and moved back.

Peter took his place. He dug through the box once more before pulling out a large padded bandage. He then pressed it over the stitching, making sure it was secure.

He then pulled out a pair of scissors from the box and began cutting at Tony's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting this off." Peter finished cutting the shirt in half before gently taking the blood stained fabric off of him. He tossed it to the side and sighed, throwing the scissors back in the box as well.

He then took up the first cloth he was using and looked up at Ned. "Can you get me a bowl of warm water?"

When Ned had it for him, Peter dipped the towel in the water and pressed it against Tony's chest. He wiped up the blood and scrapes. He then wrung it out and soaked it again before cleaning off Tony's face.

When he was cleaned off, Peter took a handful of bandaids and got to work. He covered the cuts on the bridge of his nose, his forehead, and his arms. Peter's gaze turned to the red marks on Tony's hand.

"Do you have anything for burns?"

Ned dug through again before pulling out a tube of ointment.

Peter took it and smeared the cream all over his hand, covering all the burns. Ned handed him the gauze from the box and Peter used it to cover his hand. He wrapped it around Tony's palm, over his knuckles and down to his wrist. After it was completely covered, Peter tore off the end and slid it under the wrist, wrapping so it fit tightly.

Just as Peter sat back, believing he was done; Tony's body began to jerk.

A gasping sound could be heard as air wheezed in and out of his lungs. His whole body was shaking and his eyes clamped shut. Hands tightened into fists.

Peter's eyes widened.

"What's happening?!" Ned jumped back.

Peter leaned in, putting his hand on Tony's chest.

"He can't breathe..." Peter felt his heart drop to his stomach "I don't...I don't know what to do..."

Ned stared at the two of them. Thinking quickly, he leapt to his feet. "Do you think it punctured his lung?"

"What?"

"I saw in a tv show that if it punctures your lung it'll fill with blood. You gotta suck the blood out of the lung so air can get in!"

Peter squinted his eyes, trying to think. "I have a needle thing in the utensil drawer, get that!"

Ned ran to the kitchen, digging through the drawer.

Tony started shaking more; blood swelling in his mouth. Peter put both hands on his shoulders, trying to hold him down.

Ned returned with a large plastic needle, probably used to suck out oil or fats from a chicken or something.

 _Better then nothing._ Peter thought.

"What do we do?" Ned kneeled down beside him.

"You gotta do it."

"What?!"

"I don't know how and I gotta hold him down; you do it!"

"I saw it on a tv show! I've never actually done it-"

"NED!"

"OK!" Ned jumped, moving closer to Tony.

Peter moved behind the top of Tony's head, pressing down on each shoulder to hold him in place.

Ned hesitated for a moment before finally going for it.

He stabbed the needle into Tony's chest. Blood seeped out of the punctured area before Ned pulled up on the needle, sucking the blood out of his lung. A sudden burst of air was heard and Tony gasped. His mouth wide as he took in deep breaths; eyes still closed. He wheezed a moment before his body went limp and he begun taking in regular breaths.

Ned fell backwards onto his hands and threw his head up to the ceiling, letting out a sigh.

Peter simply closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Tony's. He sat there a moment, taking in some breaths of his own.

Ned shook his head and turned back to Peter.

"We just saved an Avenger dude."

Peter, unmoving from his spot, held up his fist. Ned chuckled and bumped it back.

* * *

Tony felt like he'd been run over by a bus.

He blinked open his eyes to be met by a ray of early morning sunlight.

The sight of the bottom of a coffee table and a low lit ceiling was all he could make out. Reaching over his exposed chest, Tony rested a hand on the bandage that covered his stab wound. He groaned when he felt all the other bruises and scrapes over him. Tony lifted his other hand to press against his pounding head when he stopped. He held his hand in his gaze, looking over the wrapping that covered his burns. He pressed it against his temple a moment before putting both hands on the ground beside him.

Tony grunted as he pushed upwards, pulling himself in a sitting position. He held his side before looking around the room.

His gaze landed on Ned starring at him a couple feet away.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm..I'm Ned..." The kid stuttered.

A pause.

"No, like _who_ are you?"

"Oh, I'm Peter's friend." He nodded.

Tony thought a moment. "Leeds?"

Ned's eyes got big. "Yeah, you...you know who I am?"

Just then, the front door opened.

In stepped Peter with a bag in his hands. He closed the door behind him and placed the bag down next to it.

He then looked up to see Tony looking back at him.

Peter froze.

"Hey kid." Tony nodded.

Peter stared at him in shock a second longer before jumping forwards.

Without even caring what he would think, Peter rushed beside him and wrapped his arms around Tony. He squeezed him tightly, burying his head into his shoulder.

Tony was taken back; shocked at the kid's sudden affection.

Peter gripped him tight, not saying a word.

"I'm alright Pete. It's alright."

Tony wrapped an arm around his back. Giving him a pat and a rub, Peter still holding on tight.

He scoffed, a small smile flashing on Tony's face as he held him back.

They stayed there a while. A silence settling on the room.

"Um..." Tony coughed. "You're kinda...crushing me kid..."

Peter quickly jumped back, letting go. "Sorry!"

Tony took in breath. "It's alright."

The two looked at each other. Tony gave him a grin and Peter gave one back.

"Did you fix me up?"

"Me and Ned." Peter nodded.

"I'm sorry." Tony shook his head. "You shouldn't have had to do that."

"You weren't gonna do it yourself." Peter smirked.

"True." He shrugged.

Tony then looked over at Ned. "Thank you too kid."

A big grin spread over Ned's face. "You're totally welcome sir."

Tony nodded before moving his hand back to his side. He felt the bandage over before feeling another sharp pain in his chest. Reaching up, he felt a thick piece of gauze taped onto him.

He looked down at it; not remembering where he got that wound from.

"You kinda stopped breathing." Peter nodded.

"We had to stab you with a needle."

Tony looked up.

"Well, Ned did."

"Yeah sorry."

"I'm sorry, do you have a medical degree or something?" A bit of panic in Tony's voice.

"Not really...I had to guess."

"Guess? Stab into my chest and you just guessed?!"

"To be fair, it was an educated guess." Peter pointed at him.

Tony gave each of them a blank stare before shaking his head.

Here he was, an earth's mightiest hero, rescued by two _children_.

Then Ned pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the screen a moment before a look of horror crossed over his face.

Peter leaned over. "What's wrong?"

Ned clambered to his feet, gathering the medical supplies back together and throwing it into his backpack.

"Ned!" Peter stood.

Rushing to the door, Ned turned back to them. "My Dad knows I snuck out. He's actually going to murder me." He swung open the door and rushed out into the hallways before turned back inside. "It was cool to meet you Mr. Stark! Sorry for stabbing you!"

Then, with that, he slammed the door behind him.

Peter sighed.

Tony watched the door with an amused look. "Good friend?"

Peter turned back to him. "The best."

"Well he did just trade his life for mine, so I'd assume so."

Peter chuckled.

Tony then leaned back against the coffee table, hand over his side.

"So what's our plan now?" Peter sat back down in front of him.

Tony clenched his jaw, thinking.

"We need to find somewhere safe to stay."

"We can stay here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We're not gonna stay at your house kid."

"Its a good idea!"

"How is it a good idea?"

"Because they don't know I'm Spider-Man! They don't know where this place is; I made sure no one would follow us when I brought you all the way here. Trust me, it was hard; but I made sure. And won't they be checking hotels? Wouldn't it make more sense to stay in an apartment you have zero connection to? Also all my stuff is here and I have more equipment at my place then you have access to right now. Trust me, it's the BEST idea!"

Tony stared back at him, biting his lip. His gaze scanning over Peter's face.

Peter simply crossed his arms, standing his ground.

Tony smirked.

"Alright. We'll stay here."

Peter gave a small smile.

"After that, I'm not sure what the next step is." Tony sighed.

Getting to his feet, Peter walked over to his bag. He pulled out the memory stick with the Watchdog program on it.

"I was having Ned watch you while I swung by the crime scene. This was all I could get out." He handed it down to him. "Also I think the cops are after Spider-Man for answers about this whole thing now."

Tony took the stick from him and flipped it over in his hand. He looked it over before turning back to Peter. "What happened to Parks?"

Peter crossed his arms. "I knocked him out of a window and ran back to you. After I checked on you I looked out and he was gone. I don't know where he went."

Tony sighed and looked back at the stick. "Getting this uploaded is a good start." He turned back to Peter. "Good work kid."

Peter nodded, flashing him a proud grin.

"What do we do after it uploads?"

"We find out whoever from my company has been hiding stuff from me." Tony shrugged. "Then we kick their ass."


	8. The Rollercoaster

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) FINALLY! Sorry this one took so long. My week has been hella hectic and it didn't help to have a splash of writers block. I promise the next chapter won't take this long as my schedule has finally cleared up. This chapter is more of a fluffy piece as I wanted to give Tony and Peter a bit of a break before the real shit started happening.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! As always, thanks for the reviews and support!**

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Tony pulled his head out of the throw pillow he'd fallen asleep on.

After Ned had left, Peter helped Tony onto the couch and brought his laptop over to the coffee table. Tony then used it to download Friday off of a cloud surver he had. He was waiting for her to finish uploading before he could download the Watchdog program into her. During all this, he had decided to lean back on the couch. Peter had disappeared into the kitchen before Tony felt the wave of exhaustion hit him hard. In a couple of seconds, he was out like a light; dozing off for an hour or so.

Peter re-emerged from the kitchen, two plates in his hand. Tony quickly pulled himself into a sitting position; rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking up at him.

Peter rested both plates on the table before sitting on the floor, opposite of Tony.

On the plate was a neatly made breakfast burrito, pile of hash browns and a small bowl of fruit.

Peter took a bite from his hash browns. "It's complementary."

Tony chuckled, nodding a thank you.

Leaning forwards, Tony took a mouthful of the burrito.

It was surprisingly really good.

"I didn't know you were into cooking."

"Oh I'm not." Peter laughed.

"Where'd you learn how to make this?"

"YouTube." He shrugged "It took a couple tries. I would call this breakfast, but it's almost noon now so I guess it's brunch."

"Best brunch I ever had." Tony nodded. "Usually I'm surrounded by people I can't stand."

Peter smirked; taking the compliment.

The two continued eating in silence a moment before Peter glanced over at the computer.

"When do you think it'll be ready?"

"Probably not till tonight." Tony wiped his mouth. "Friday's upload will take long enough."

Peter nodded before finishing off his meal. When Tony had cleared his plate as well, Peter took both of their dishes and headed to the sink.

Tony sighed as he watched the upload bar sit where it was; not even looking as though it was moving. He tapped on the coffee table impatiently before feeling his finger brush over a slip of paper. He looked down to see an over stuffed folder sitting on top of the magazines; Peter's name written on the top.

Tony tapped the table a second more before looking up at Peter. He was busy resining off their plates. Tony looked back down at the folder and took it in his hand. He flipped it open to see that it was filled to the brim with school work.

He thumbed through the papers. Algebra work sheets, Spanish vocabulary and essays filled most of it. Tony grinned as he looked at the grades and teacher notes:

 _Excellent!_

 _Superb!_

 _Great work!_

 _Outstanding!_

All littered with high Bs and solid As.

Of course Tony knew the kid was doing well at school. He kept track of that sort of thing. But he couldn't keep away the surge of pride he got from reading them anyways.

Tony noticed an essay titled 'Heroes' he looked back up to see Peter was cleaning up his mess in the kitchen.

He bit his lip before pulling out the paper. Tony skimmed through the page. The first paragraph had a great introduction about what it meant to be a hero; about sacrifices it takes and that by doing little acts of kindness would qualify yourself as a hero. The next was about a person called Guy Montag from Fahrenheit 451- obviously whatever book they were reading in the class- and how his goal to put a stop to burning books was a heroic action.

Then, Tony read the next paragraph:

 _A personal example of a hero I have is Tony Stark. He's known as a lot of things: the Futurist, owner of Stark Industries, and of course; Iron Man. But of all the masks he wears, the true hero is the man behind them. Some people say he's not a hero. Some people say his only power is his money. But having met Mr. Stark myself, I do not believe that. He cares about all of us in a way we can't begin to understand. After he took a chest full of shrapnel, built his way out of captivity and was willing to fly into a wormhole to save all of New York, if not the world; I believe he's earned the title of hero. Yes he's rich, yes he's a genius, but most of all, he has a heart; a heart he's more than willing to sacrifice._

Tony felt something tug at his chest after reading that; his blank stare staying on those words.

 _Jesus kid..._

He stared at it a bit longer before running his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh. He swallowed the choked up feeling he got in his throat before sliding the paper back inside the folder.

He looked over at the other pouch to see a project rubric from physics class. Tony took it out to read:

 ** _Rollercoaster Project_**

 ** _DUE: Monday after Spring Break_**

He scanned down the rubric, looking over all the requirements.

Peter stepped back out of the kitchen, drying his hands off with a towel.

"You stared this yet?" Tony waved the paper in his hands.

Peter looked over it.

"Oh, uh...no not yet."

"Why not?"

"Well I've been kinda busy." Peter chuckled.

"That won't do." Tony nodded. Turning the paper back to himself, giving it another once over. "We'll have to get this done tonight."

"Done? Mr. Stark it's fine. I've got a good grade in Physics, I can turn it in for a late grade and I'll be alright-"

"A late grade won't work. I'll help you knock it out real fast."

"Mr. Stark, seriously we don't have to-"

"Sure we do." He put the paper back on the table and crossed his arms.

"What about AIM?"

"We can't do anything about them till my program is up and running. It'll take at least seven hours to be online." He nodded. "Call it a team building exercise."

Peter stared back at him. "Team?"

"Yes, a team. That's what two people working together is called."

Peter's face lit up.

Tony then held his hand over his side and stood up off the couch. "You didn't happen to grab any of my clothes at the hotel, did you?"

Peter rushed to his bag and pulled out a black tank top. "This was all I got. Everything else kinda went up in flames."

Grunting, Tony slipped it on over his bandages and padding. He pulled out his sun glasses from his back pocket and rested them on his nose.

"Do you know everything you need?"

"Uh yeah I got a list."

"Alright." Tony nodded. "Lets stop by Target first; I'm gonna need more clothes then this."

* * *

A Target bag full of t-shirts, jeans, boxers, a baseball cap, hoodies, socks and an assortment of toiletries later, Tony and Peter had moved on to a hardware store.

They had a full cart of supplies. Peter checking off each item as it was placed inside while Tony pushed it.

"And six feet of flexible tubing- there it is." Peter reached down at the bottom shelf. He tossed the tubing into the cart.

Tony looked at it before glancing back at the self. "Why don't you get this one?" He pointed to the brand at the top.

"Cause it's twice the price." Peter shrugged.

Looking at him a moment, Tony turned and tossed the tubbing back on shelf before grabbing the other one.

"Mr. Stark-"

Tony thought a moment before throwing a second roll in the cart as well.

Peter sighed. "It's a school project. It's not a big deal, seriously!"

"Parker, school projects are where we smart guys get to show off." Tony nodded. "I'm not letting you step in front of all these community college brand kids with a half assed project." He paused. "Not knocking community colleges, they're great schools- you know what I meant."

Tony pushed the cart further down the aisle; Peter at his heel.

"What else do we need?"

"That's everything."

"You sure?"

"Its all the materials on my list and everything you added in," Peter smirked. "I'm sure."

"Alright then." Tony tugged down on the brim of his cap and steered the cart towards the check out.

They waited in the line for a while before reaching the cashier.

Peter helped put the items on the belt as the older woman behind it scanned them.

Tony begun digging out the cash when he spotted Peter eyeing a candy bar on the shelf beside them.

He let out a sigh and quickly grabbed the bar, tossing it on the counter.

Peter gave him a thankful grin.

"Working on a science project or something?" The woman asked cheerily.

"A rollercoaster, actually." Tony nodded.

"Aw, so sweet to see a dad willing to help out his son."

Tony blanked out for a second; realizing what she'd said.

"Uh...yeah...the kid- my kid; he and I just like working on projects together."

 _My kid._

He liked saying that.

She giggled. "You don't see enough of that now a days."

"You sure don't." Tony smiled back.

He then handed her the cash and piled the bags back in the cart.

"Come on Pete." Tony gestured to the door.

"Coming...Dad." Peter chuckled under his breath, placing the last couple of bags in the cart.

"Have a great day you two!"

Peter waved back. "You too ma'am!"

Once they were out the door, Peter took up most of the bags as Tony placed the cart back in its rack. Tony took the remaining bag in his hand along with his large target one.

"Where too now _Dad?_ "

Tony scoffed. "You ever call me that again, you're fired from the internship."

Peter flashed him a humored look before following his lead down the street.

Tony slipped back on his sunglasses. "Do you have food at your place?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good. I'll pay your Aunt back, we've just risked my face being out too long." Then Tony stopped.

Peter stepped up beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Which way's your apartment?"

Peter smirked, taking the lead.

* * *

"You're gonna need more support on the left side."

"The glue's not coming out."

"Just give it a second to heat up."

Peter fiddled with the glue gun as Tony held up the support beam; which consisted of a paper towel roll.

When they got home, Tony washed his face, changed into new clothes, popped a couple of pain pills, and got to work.

While he was getting dressed, Peter helped put Friday into place -she'd uploaded by then- and started the Watchdog download. He then turned his attention to their project.

"I got it." Peter leaned in, squeezing the glue onto the edge of the tubing.

Tony then held the pieces together as Peter moved on to gluing the base.

"You sure this is high enough?" Tony looked the high point of the rollercoaster over.

"If we make it any higher it'll fly off the track once it starts going downhill."

"Yeah...but it's not as cool though."

Peter grinned. "I thought you wanted me to get a good grade."

"You're right. Grade first." Tony shrugged.

Peter continued putting parts together, Tony doing his best not to give too much input.

"How's school going by the way?"

Peter looked up at Tony's sudden conversation starter.

"Uh...it's good. Classes are pretty easy right now with it being near the end of the year."

"That's good." Tony paused. "Girlfriend or anything like that?"

"What? Oh no. I mean, I kinda had one a while ago. But nothing now, no."

"What happened?"

"She moved."

"That's tough." Tony nodded. "I had a girlfriend senior year -well not really a girlfriend. We just hooked up a lot. I wasn't really into commitment then, or for a while really. But when she left for college I know that-" He caught Peter staring back at him. "Not my best relatable story. Definitely two different things." Tony cleared his throat, switching gears. "What about band? Did you ever get back into that?"

"Uh no, it wasn't really a passion of mine. Also it was taking up a bunch of my time anyway." Peter paused. "Aunt May misses me enough as is."

Tony watched Peter finish gluing the last support.

"She doing alright? Your aunt?"

"Yeah...I think so. She worries about me a lot." He let out a sigh. "She really didn't want to go on her trip."

Tony felt a pang of guilt. He absolutely hated putting Peter in any kind of danger. He hated putting him at risk. But here he was, doing it again.

"Done!" Peter sat back, glancing over the project.

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts before picking up the marble, handing it off to Peter. He then held his hand up to his mouth; an invisible microphone in his hands.

"Mr. Parker, how does it feel to be opening the world's most thought out, high school physics project of a rollercoaster?"

Peter jumped, smiling as the mic was held out to him. "Ah great, but we have to test it first."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Holding the marble out, Peter was ready to release.

Tony started a drumroll on the carpet.

Then it was off.

The two watched it loop around and around. It climbed the steepest hill, then it was falling, falling, then it stopped.

They starred at it in disappointment.

"I guess we will have to make it taller." Peter frowned.

"Later; right now I'm starving." Tony heaved himself to his feet. "What are you in the mood for? I'm pretty good at omelettes."

"Mr. Stark it's fine!" Peter raised his hand up to him. "I can make dinner, no big deal."

"Oh I'm not making it by myself. I've got a stab wound I'm still trying to recover from." Tony scoffed. "Come on partner." He waved him into the kitchen.

Peter leapt to his feet and followed after him.

* * *

So it turned out neither one of them were very talented in the field of cooking.

All they planned to make was grilled cheese and a side of tomato soup, which turned into a three hour adventure.

The first try came with Tony trying to time the cooking only to burn both the cheese and the bread.

The second try was met by them forgetting the stove was one and lighting a mitten on fire.

The third try was accidentally overflowing the pot and sending an explosion of tomato juice everywhere.

And the final try was made with only slight burns on the crust and a decently warm soup.

Tony wiped the red sauce off his face and hands, dousing the towel in sink water.

Peter climbed up the wall to get what he could off the ceiling. "Can I barrow that?"

Tony gave one last wipe over his chin before handing the rag up to Peter.

Peter then scrubbed off the ceiling while Tony washed up the countertop.

When the two had throughly cleaned the kitchen, they both collapsed onto the couch; putting their plates on the coffee table.

"How about we adjust your coaster tomorrow." Tony sighed.

"I'm good with that." Peter took a bite from his grilled cheese. "Wanna watch something?"

"Sure." Tony shrugged, eating his own dinner.

Peter flipped on the tv and skimmed through the guide.

"There's this ghost hunting show on that's pretty good."

"You know none of that's real right?"

"It's fun to watch!"

"Alright, go ahead then."

Peter smiled as he pressed on it.

Time ticked on as they ate in the dark. Peter jumped every time a ghost would supposedly appear on a monitor while Tony left snarky comments about what their so called 'equipment' actually did.

"Can we just watch the show Mr. Stark?"

"I'm telling you that not what a radio sweep does. It's impossible to stop for a full word if it's dialed to a decimal of a second."

"But it said it right when the flashlight lit up!"

"It's called acting."

"Mr. Stark, come on."

"I'm just stating facts."

Eventually, the two finished eating and sat back on the couch. Peter pulled his feet up on the cushion and tucked his knees against his chest. Tony crossed his legs and rested them on the table while rubbing one hand on his side and resting the other elbow on the armrest, holding his chin.

Tony's constant talking quickly took Peter out of the scary factor the show had. Watching tv wound up being a science lesson from Tony with a few muffed voices in between. Soon, everything became a white noise.

Peter felt the day hitting him. His eyes slowly getting droopy.

He hadn't really slept in the past couple of days.

And god he was so,

so tired.

"Check the circuit breaker dumbasses."

Tony folded both arms across his chest, his attention still glued to the screen.

Suddenly, he felt a small weight press against his shoulder.

Tony looked down to see Peter, passed out up against him. His soft breathing was followed by the slow rhythm of his chest rising and falling. His shoulders were limp and arms wrapped around himself.

Tony stayed watching him a moment longer.

"Kid?"

All he got back was a small mumble.

Carefully, Tony leaned over and took the remote from Peter's side. He clicked the off button, plunging the room into darkness.

He stayed still another second before reaching a hand over, giving Peter a gentle shake.

"Kid, come on."

Peter simply nuzzled closer to him.

Tony let go, feeling Peter's full weight against him now.

He let out a sigh, watching Peter's outline relax at his side.

"Alright fine." Tony shook his head.

He lifted his arm, moving it around Peter's back. Peter quickly filled the empty space and moved against Tony's chest, his mind still deep in sleep.

Tony scoffed as the kid snuggled against him.

He rubbed Peter's shoulder a moment before leaning his head against the back of the couch; lifting his face up to the ceiling.

He gave a small smile before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight kid."


	9. PARKER!

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) A really fun chapter to write that I love to picture to upbeat rock and roll music. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Always thank you for the love, support and reviews!**

* * *

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Tony awoke to the sound of an annoying alarm blaring in his ear.

He wiped his face and shifted up on the couch. Peter began to stir, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Tony moved his hand around from Peter's back, holding his wrist up to eye level. He carefully pulled back on the bandaging to reveal his watch. It read 4:35 AM.

 _Four hours. Better than none._

Tony moved over, grunting at the sharp pains in his side.

 _"_ _Upload complete boss."_

He put his feet back on the ground, leaning forwards. Tony grabbed the computer and moved it to his lap. He blinked his eyes at the bright screen.

"Is it done?" Peter mumbled, still half asleep.

Peter shift his weight against a throw pillow, looking over Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah." Tony clicked through the program.

He then opened a window and pulled up a search bar; quickly typing across the keyboard.

 _Project Laser_

Nothing.

 _Living Laser_

Nothing.

 _Advanced Idea Mechanics_

Nothing.

 _Aldrich Killian_

Still nothing.

Tony tapped on the keys before he gave his last guess.

 _Arthur Parks_

One file.

Tony clicked it open and begun skimming through the information.

So much of the data, names, projects, _everything_ had been redacted. Everything seemed to be made up of black lines and blocked off links.

Tony tried his best to break through what he could but nothing was useful. Everything was empty.

He let out a harsh sigh.

"Useless." He muttered under his breath.

Peter looked up at Tony before looking back at the laptop. "What about who the file belongs too? Maybe we can ask them about it?"

Tony squinted before staring back at Peter. He thought a moment before turning back to the keyboard. He typed up a few things before a page opened with an image of a Stark Industries ID badge.

"Now who are you Jason Page?" Tony leaned in, looking over the picture.

A man in his early forties wearing a suit and tie starred back at them. He had dark slicked back hair and scruff around his face. His employment date started in the early days of 2001.

"Good idea kid." Tony nodded.

Peter gave a prideful grin.

"Now we just need to know what facility he works at." Tony clicked a few more things. "Pittsburgh."

"That's like six hours away."

"Guess we'll have to go on a bit of a road trip."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'll let you know this:" Tony put the laptop back on the table. "Before we go anywhere, I need a suit."

"Where are we gonna get that?"

* * *

Peter stared through the binoculars. He scanned the perimeter and windows of the storage building below them.

It was about six in the morning now; the early sunlight barely on the city's horizon. The sky was cloudy and gave a dark tinted overcast to everything.

Tony pulled his sleeves down over his hands, the rough wind blowing past the roof the two were standing on. He then tossed a couple more pain pills in his mouth and swallowed before folding his now free hands back over his chest.

"It's clear." Peter nodded.

While Tony stood in a hoodie and pants, Peter was Spider-Man from the neck down; his mask in his backpack.

"Alright, I'll be in and out." Tony headed to the stairwell.

"Wait, what do I do?"

"Stay back. That's your job."

"But I can help-"

"You're here to stake out only. All I'm doing is getting my suit and getting out. You're just here to watch my back; you go it?"

Peter nodded.

Tony slipped on his glasses. "And don't come busting in there unless I specifically tell you to."

With that, he shut the door behind him.

Peter sighed and turned his attention back to the building.

* * *

Tony kept his head down as he crossed the street.

Once he was back on the sidewalk, Tony slipped his ID card out and scanned it by the door. A click and a buzz was heard before Tony took the handle. Then in one smooth motion, he slipped in behind the door.

Tony then took off his glasses and took out a small clip from his back pocket. He attached the clip to the temple before switching it on.

"Friday, locker 12 if you please."

 _"_ _The Stark Industries floor is four levels up; it should be at the back hallway of there."_

Friday then lit up the pathway in his lenses.

Tony followed down the hall.

The building was eerily empty. It was early in the morning, but Christ it was quiet.

Each light was motion activated so everything was dark until Tony took a step in the detector's vicinity.

He had stored a special suit of armor off site from his usual locations, specifically for a situation like this.

Now all he had to do was get it.

Tony climbed each step with grunts. The staircase winding upwards.

It felt like forever until Tony finally reached the floor.

The label _STARK INDUSTRIES_ could be read outside of it, along with every other storage unit the hallway had lined up. Tony moved quickly down the dark hall, passing all the doors. He looked back at the screens of his glasses to see the pathway to his target. He turned the next corner before stepping up to the door sitting at the end.

He swiped his card before the door unlocked itself.

 _"_ _You've arrived at your destination."_

Tony flipped on the light switch to see it was a five by five foot room. A large hardshell case sitting on the center of the floor. A small glass panel was fused to the top.

Tony pressed his hand against it.

A green light lit up before a different automated voice spoke.

 _"_ _Welcome, Anthony E. Stark."_

Tony took his hand off and the case opened.

Inside was a red metallic back pack; a panel of buttons on one of the straps.

Tony quickly hung it over his shoulder before looking in the case again. A smaller box sat under where the bag had been. Tony took it in his hands and opened it to see his attachable arc reactor. He then took out the reactor and unzipped his hoodie. Tony tossed the box aside and took the magnetic clips out before placing them under his shirt. Tony then attached the arc reactor to them and centered it at his chest before zipping back up his hoodie.

Tony readjusted the backpack's strap before getting to his feet. He flipped off the light and headed out the door; it shutting behind him.

He walked down the hall, a wave of relief washing over his as he headed towards the stairwell.

Then Tony froze.

His gaze caught a reflection in the window ahead of him.

Tony squinted, focusing on it.

Behind him there had been a whole extension to the last hallway that Tony knew he didn't walk down.

The lights were on now.

Fear hit Tony hard in the chest.

He swallowed as he slowly moved his hand to the panel of the strap.

Tony pressed the button.

Nothing.

He pressed it again.

Still nothing.

"Hope you don't mind but we played with your suit a bit."

Tony turned around to see Jessica standing there.

He clenched his jaw. "Was wondering when you'd show back up again."

Two men then appeared beside her, stepping into his sight.

"Knew you'd be after another suit after our boy ripped yours to pieces." She grinned. "Getting files and security footage for your company is easy when you have all the codes."

Tony watched her as the other two began to flank him.

He scoffed, relaxing his shoulders before taking off his glasses. Tony took his sleeve, acting like he was cleaning the lenses before pressing a button on the edge. A small red light flashed before Tony slipped the glasses back on.

* * *

Peter zoomed the binoculars in on a pigeon sitting on another building.

 _"_ _Peter, you sit here and do nothing alright? That's all your worth having for."_ He mocked. _"You're the back up of the back up. Just watch pigeons build nests, I'll sneak into the building and steal my multimillion dollar suit while being a bad ass all by myself."_

Peter fiddled with the binoculars a bit, letting out a sigh before he felt a buzz on his back.

He quickly dropped the binoculars back on the ledge before pulling out his bag. He dug inside, catching his hand on his phone.

 _ **Call from Mr. Stark**_

Peter quickly accepted it and held the speaker to his ear.

"Mr. Stark?"

 _"_ _What did you do to my suit? Knock it out with an EMP or something?"_

 _"_ _Something like that."_

He was talking to someone.

Someone Tony didn't feel safe around.

 _"_ _Enough of the games, you're coming with us Stark."_

 _"_ _Or what?"_

 _"_ _Or we'll throw you out that window. Broken body or not, we just need your brain."_

 _"_ _Or I could throw myself out that window."_

 _"_ _Unless you got another suit in this building we somehow don't know about, I don't recommend it."_

Peter looked up, scanning the windows. Once he caught sight of Tony's outline, he slipped on his mask.

 _"_ _No...I got something better."_

* * *

Tony stared at their confused faces a bit longer before spinning around.

He leapt forwards, covering his face with his arms as he crashed through the glass.

The ground beneath him disappeared as his stomach dropped. Air and wind was all Tony felt as he fell, the concrete and sky flipping back and forth from view.

"AHHHH!"

Panic rushed through his veins as his legs and arms flailed beside him.

Then something grabbed him, jerking him upwards.

Tony felt the air catch in his lungs as he begun swinging back and forth in place. He looked down to see the ground sway beneath him. Tony took in a few gasps of air before looking upwards.

Peter hung a couple feet above him, webbing attached to the building above him while more gripped Tony's backpack.

"About time _Spider-Man_." Tony spoke in almost a sing song voice. "Time to get out of here!"

"What happened Mr. Stark?!"

"KILL HIM!"

The two looked up to see Jessica leaning out of the window, her finger pointed at Peter.

"THAT happened." Tony nodded.

The man standing beside Jessica sent flames down, catching onto Peter's webbing.

"AH!" Peter panicked as the two of them began to drop.

Tony covered his face before another web caught on his bag. Peter yanked upwards, throwing Tony high towards the sky.

"KIIIIIID!" Tony yelled, flying up above all the rooftops.

Peter then caught himself on the building and swung upwards. He caught a new web on the roof before swinging into the broken window, kicking Jessica and her men to the ground.

"...aaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh..."

Tony's scream was heard as he fell past the window.

Peter leapt through the opening into the air, catching himself on the other building before slinging a web at Tony; catching him a few feet down.

Tony readjusted his glasses and looked back up at Peter, dangling in the air.

"Don't EVER do that AGAIN!"

Suddenly, tires screeched below them.

Tony looked down, focusing on the two black vans that had stopped in the street.

Red squares lit up around the vehicles on his screen.

 _"_ _Boss, I'm detecting heavily armed weapons and extremis heat signatures inside."_

"Where were you when detecting those in the building?!"

Just then, the doors slid open and men climbed out of the vans. They then aimed their weapons up towards the sky.

Tony jumped as a gunshot went off. A burning sensation stung at his skin when Tony looked down to see the bullet had grazed his arm.

"SURRENDER NOW!" One of the men shouted.

"You SHOT me?!"

"Hold on Mr. Stark!"

Tony looked up to see Peter reeling back his arm.

"NO DON'T-"

Before he could finish, Tony was hurled back up into the sky.

Peter then swung down, knocking a few of the men off balance before he began swinging in between the buildings.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Tony shouted as he begun falling back towards the ground.

The men below clambered back into their vans and slammed the petal, following after the two.

Peter sent a web down, catching Tony by the leg.

"Sorry Mr. Stark!"

Before Tony could say anything, the air was blown out of his lungs again as he was tossed forwards between the buildings, high into the air.

"PARKER!"

Peter swung from building to building, doing his best to out maneuver the men below.

Every time Tony would pass Peter's height, he made sure to get above him so he could throw Tony back into the air.

All Tony could make out was the hurling motion of ground, sky, ground, sky, and the dropping feeling by gravity only to be launched back upwards.

When Peter wasn't playing ping pong with Tony Stark, he was trying to web up the car's wheels and avoiding bullets.

"GOT IT!" Peter shouted as the front van got stuck in it's tracks and the other crashed into it.

"PPPPPAAAAARRRRRKKKKEEEERRRRR!"

Peter looked down to see Tony falling towards an alleyway.

"Oh no..."

Peter flew forwards, shooting as much web as he could towards Tony. Throwing everything he could into catching him before he smacked into the pavement.

Tony had closed his eyes a long time ago but blinked them open again when he realized he had finally stopped moving.

He looked down to see the concrete about six feet below him.

He dangled upside down, wrapped from neck to toe in webbing that attached itself to the walls of the skinny alley.

Peter landed in front of him.

"Whew...I thought you would've..." He slipped off his mask, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you're fine now...heh heh..."

Tony stared back at him. His face void of any form of amusement behind his askew glasses. His gaze frozen on him while he tried to catch his breath.

"What..." Breath. "...the hell..." Another breath. "...was THAT."

"Mr. Stark I had to get you out of there-"

"YOU COULD'VE SET ME DOWN!"

"I didn't want to leave you somewhere! What if they had men on other buildings!"

"Oh that's your logic, 'what if they had men on other buildings-' WHAT IF I BECAME A NEW YORK STYLED PANCAKE ON THE SIDEWALK?"

"I'm so so sorry Mr. Stark-" Just then, Peter's phone started buzzing once again.

"Get me out of this RIGHT NOW PARKER!"

Peter pulled it out of his bag.

 _Oh crap._

Aunt May

Really? Right now is the time she calls?

"I gotta take this real fast."

"WHAT? Uh no, you DON'T!"

"It's Aunt May, give me two seconds."

"I don't care who it is, get me out NOW!"

"Sorry Mr. Stark!" Peter waved to him, walking to the other end of the alley.

"KID! COME BACK HERE!"

Peter held the phone up to his ear. "Heyyy Aunt May, how's the trip going?"

 _"_ _Don't try to act like that young man."_ She huffed. _"Finally found a place this boat has signal. Glad you found time out of your busy schedule to pick up the phone."_

"Aunt May, look, I am so so sorry. I tried, I really tried, but Mr. Stark really needed my help-"

"STILL DOES!" Tony yelled.

 _"_ _Look Peter, I love you but I am terrified all the time."_

"I know you are and I'm sorry-"

 _"_ _Uh uh. You broke your promise the DAY you promised it to me! Peter that hurts!"_

Peter paused, biting his lip. "I just wanted to do the right thing."

May sighed. _"I know. And I love you for that. I love you so much ok? I just...want you to be safe."_

"I'm sorry."

 _"_ _Please just stay out of as much trouble as you can for the rest of the trip ok?"_

"Ok."

 _"_ _You're still grounded when I get back, just in case you're wondering."_

Peter nodded. "Understandable."

 _"_ _And I'm still yelling at that Tony Stark too."_

"Double understandable."

She sighed again. _"Are you doing alright? Have you eaten?"_

"PARKER!"

 _"_ _Is that Mr. Stark? Are you with him right now?!"_

"Sorry Aunt May, you're breaking up!"

 _"_ _Peter!"_

"Bye Aunt May! Talk to you later!"

Peter quickly stuffed the phone back in his bag. He turned his attention to a red faced Tony.

"Yeah?"

"Get. Me. Out."

Peter shook his head. "Right!"

* * *

Tony carefully rewrapped his bandaging on his hand; still picking the webbing out of his clothes.

"Where are we gonna get a car?" Peter shoved a small stack of shirts into his bag.

"Rent one." Tony popped his next set of pain pills before chugging down a full glass of water.

"Won't you have to give information and stuff to do that?"

"There's a few low places around here that'll do it just for cash, no questions asked."

Peter frowned. "But you still don't have a suit."

"I have the pieces of a suit." He nodded, patting the metal backpack. "I'm sure I can figure it out."

Peter zipped up his bag and hung it over his shoulder.

He watched Tony fix the bandaging on his side a moment before wrapping up the graze the bullet had left him.

"I swear I was watching the building."

Tony looked back up at him.

"I never saw them go in." Peter shook his head. "I thought it was clear."

"Kid, Friday wasn't even able to pick up their signatures." Tony climbed to his feet. "They have phasing technology, which means they can get into anywhere and I forgot that. Nobody saw it coming, including me."

Peter nodded.

Tony walked past him, giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." Peter followed after him to the front door.

"Alright then." Tony slipped back on his sunglasses. "Pittsburgh here we come."


	10. Talk

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) It's all been fun and games so far but now the story heads down its darker path. Warning, many angsty chapters ahead as we head towards the climax. [Don't worry, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel!]**

 **Thank you all for the support and again I'm sorry for the long break. I truly appreciate every review and love you leave for this story as it continues to keep me motivated. Thank you for TEN whole chapters!**

* * *

"How far away are we now?"

"We left forty minutes ago."

Peter huffed back into his seat.

Tony had taken them to a run down parking garage where they were apparently renting from. He told Peter to wait behind until he got a car, but that didn't keep Peter from looking out for him. He watched the man scoff and grimace at Tony all before he pulled out the cash. Once money was brought into the picture, the man flipped a switch. He began laughing, smiling and patting Tony on the back. Being overly friendly all the way through the transaction.

A younger guy finally ran off and pulled out in a beat up black Camry. The other man passed Tony the keys and then the two were on their way to Pittsburg.

"Only five hours and twenty-ish minutes to go." Tony adjusted his sunglasses, keeping his eyes on the road.

The car smelled like cigarettes and air freshener. Peter cracked open his window and watched the buildings pass buy. They were heading out of the city towards the open road.

He sat there a while before unbuckling his seat belt and leaning backwards. He reached in the back seat and grabbed his bag before pulling it into his lap. Peter unzipped it and pulled out a water bottle.

Tony glanced over at him.

"What are you doing?"

Peter looked down at himself before looking back at Tony.

"Drinking?"

"No, your seatbelt."

"It's a six hour trip!"

"What were my rules?"

"You're in charge." Peter sighed.

"Exactly, and I say the seatbelt stays on."

Peter reluctantly buckled himself back into place. He took another sip from his water before putting the bottle in the cup holder and the backpack at his feet.

Tony leaned over and flipped on the radio. He skimmed through the stations, mostly hitting static before landing on a classic rock channel. Without looking at the buttons, Tony cranked the volume and Black Sabbath's Paranoid came blasting through the speaker.

Peter looked over to see him drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and softly mouthing the words. He grinned, bobbing his own head to the song.

"Who's this?"

"Who's _this_?!"

"Yeah."

"Jesus...Black Sabbath?"

"Oh I know them, I have one of their really old shirts."

"Really? What's your favorite Black Sabbath song?"

"I've never actually listened to them; I just have the shirt."

Tony sighed.

"It's a cool shirt." Peter nodded.

Smirking, Tony shook his head.

The two continued down the road in a comfortable silence for a while; Peter enjoying the music that Tony flipped to.

At one point, the two pulled into a gas station. Tony filled up the tank while Peter used the bathroom. The two then walked through inside and got a few small things. Peter got another slushee and a bag of Cheetos while Tony grabbed a coffee. He also gave into Peter's request of a pair of sunglasses that he just _had_ to have. Then the two slipped back into the car and continued down the way.

They exited the bustling cityscape and landed in the rural countryside. Trees and fields of grass passed by. Peter made sure to point out every horse or cow he saw. Tony didn't mind.

Peter eventually shifted to where his arms folded beside the window and his chin resting on top of them.

Elton John's Rocket Man hummed through the speaker and into his ears. Peter felt his eyes get droopy as the gentle bumps of the car ride and passing sunlight sent him into a doze.

Tony flashed a grin at the sound of Peter's soft snores. He then took off his cap, ran a hand through his messy hair and leaned back in the driver's seat. Moving one hand on top of the steering wheel, Tony rested his other elbow by the window. He pressed the palm of that hand against his cheek and tapped his temple to the music.

Time went on and eventually the sun began to set.

Tony folded his sunglasses into his shirt as the sun ducked behind the buildings of Pittsburgh.

It didn't take him long to find the lot and pull into a parking space.

The car lurched forwards as it parked, shaking Peter awake.

"We're here." Tony patted him on the shoulder.

Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked out the window to see the big _Stark Industries_ logo plastered over the building in front of them.

"We're going straight here?"

"Yeah." Tony narrowed his eyes. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Maybe stay in a hotel, get dinner, enjoy the city a bit before having a fresh start in the morning." Peter shrugged.

"This isn't a field trip. We're on a serious mission."

"Yeah yeah I know that but Mr. Stark we kinda been through a lot; especially you and maybe you- I mean _we_ \- should rest up or something?"

Tony stared back at him a moment. "I rested in the car. Come on, let's go."

Peter frowned as Tony quickly took out the keys and climbed out of the car. He let out a sigh and stared out the front windshield a moment before climbing out of the passenger seat. He slung his bag over his shoulder before looking over to see Tony digging through the trunk. Peter walked around to see him fiddling with his metal backpack.

 _"_ _Ah!"_ Tony jumped back as a few sparks flew off from it.

A large panel folded out from the side of the bag. Tony then patted the metal to make sure it wasn't still hot. Once he was sure, Tony pulled it out wider to wrap his hand around a large piece of it. A loud click sound came as Tony slide the piece off, detaching it from the rest. He bounced his hand, feeling the weight in his palm.

"What's that?" Peter watched him closely.

Tony unclipped one more part, tossing it back in the trunk before shutting it. He then held his hand out to Peter.

Tony placed the repulser piece in his palm and clipped the lock around his wrist.

"It's the skeleton of my hand piece." He nodded. "Something's better than nothing."

He tightened his fingers together, making the pulse glow a second before dying it back down.

"So what's the plan?"

"You're gonna wait by that back door." Tony pointed at said door before locking the car and sliding the keys into his pocket. "I'm gonna go inside and let you in from there. Now we don't know who else might be working for AIM; that means you can't be seen, by ANYONE. So keep that hood up and don't talk to people. They cannot know you're connected to me. It won't take them long to put two and two together."

"Yeah ok." Peter nodded.

"Then from there you're going to keep watch while I interrogate our friend."

"Keep watch?"

"Yes."

"But Mr. Stark I can help-"

"No one can see you. Did I not make that clear?"

"Well what if I wear my mask? Then I can help!"

"Our point is to keep a low profile. A bright red and blue suit isn't exactly what I had in mind for that."

"But you going in alone with the guy is?!"

"I'll be able to cover myself with him. Trust me kid."

"But-"

"You can always keep watch from the car instead." Tony crossed his arms.

Peter bit his lip. He shook his head a moment before sighing. "No."

"Then we stick with my first plan." Tony headed for the front door. "Make sure that hood is up!" He called back.

Tony pulled his sleeve down over the mechanism in his palm. He then swung open the glass door and stepped inside the building.

"Can I help you sir?"

A young receptionist sat in a desk a few feet ahead of him, her eyes glancing up at him before looking back at the computer.

Tony closed the door behind himself before stepping up to her.

"I'm actually looking to talk to an employee here."

The woman looked up at him, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh my god...you're...him...you're..."

"Yeah." He flashed her a smile.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark-"

"It's fine, I promise."

She shook her head before perking up. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I just need the office number of Jason Page."

"Sure thing!" She smiled before pulling her focus back on the computer.

Tony waited, tapping the counter. He looked up to see the security camera pointed at him. He felt for the palm of his hand till a finger landed on the repulser.

"His office number is 34A; just down the hall." She nodded.

Tony looked back at her. "Thanks miss."

He then headed toward the doorway of the offices.

"Should I call him and let him know you're on your way down?"

"Uh no." Tony shrugged. "It's kinda a surprise...visit."

"Big promotion?"

"Something like that."

Tony then slid out his ID card from his wallet and pressed it against the door's handle. A metallic beep sound was heard and the door unlocked. Once he was through the doorway, Tony pressed down on the repulser. A kick felt in his hand before he looked up at the camera in front of him. The red light died on the side and the lens turned to the ground. Tony then made his way down the hall to the back door. He pushed it open.

"We got about fifteen minutes before the cameras come back online." Tony said as Peter quickly stepped through the doorway. "So stay sharp."

The two walked down the hall, Peter following Tony's lead till they got to the office door.

"Don't come in unless I EXCLUSIVELY ask you to."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Knock on the door if someone's coming."

Before Peter could argue again, Tony stepped inside the office.

"Mr. Page?"

The man from the Arthur Parks file sat at his desk. He snapped up at the sound of Tony's voice. A shocked grin spreading on his face.

"Mr. Stark! No one told me you were in town!" He stood, hand outstretched. "It's an honor sir."

Tony hesitantly shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm not really here on company business."

"Oh really?" Jason stepped back behind his desk. "Well what can I do for you sir? A drink maybe?" He chuckled.

"No, but thanks." Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just needed to ask you a question."

"Oh?" Jason leaned his head back, placing his hands on top of his desk. "Not to be rude, but couldn't we have done this over the phone?"

Tony paced over to the window. He stared out it a moment, letting the air sit.

"How do you know Arthur Parks?"

Silence.

Tony looked up to see Jason's face frozen on its original smile.

He blinked for a second before scoffing. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Arthur Parks." Tony nodded. "How do you know him?"

"I-I don't know an Arthur; sorry to disappoint you -"

"Cut the bullshit." Tony stepped up to him. "I _know_ that you _know_ who I'm talking about. So who is he?"

Jason stared back at him a moment before looking at the ground. He shook his head and chuckled.

He leaned forwards. "Guess he really didn't erase my name after all."

Then, in one smooth motion, Jason reached under his desk, pulling out a glock pistol from underneath and raising it up at Tony.

Tony stared back at him, unfazed.

"You should've done your research before you came here unarmored Mr. Stark."

"Oh I did." Tony nodded. "Jason Page, five years in special services while holding a degree in mechanical weaponry. It's all very impressive."

Jason smirked. "You're that arrogant huh?"

"What are you gonna do?" Tony raised his hands. "What's your plan here? You gonna shoot me? And then what? How's that gonna look to the cops? _CEO killed in the office of one Jason Page._ Who do you think the prime suspect is gonna be?"

"I wasn't in your average special services you dumbass." Jason scoffed before pulling out his drawer. Opening it to take out a silencer. He carefully screwed it on to the muzzle, keeping eye contact with Tony. "I took down whole towns in foreign countries and made it look like an accident; who says I can't do that to one building." He paused. "Maybe the receptionist had a mental breakdown and shot up the office? The great Tony Stark included before she offed herself. There's lots of ways I can do this."

"The fact you're holding a gun instead of glowing a bright orange tells me you might not be with AIM." Tony shrugged. "So how about you just tell me who Parks is instead."

Jason stared back at him.

He squinted a moment, shifting his shoulders.

"Nah."

 ** _BANG BANG BANG_**

Tony hit the ground, sliding down with his back pressed up against the desk.

Jason leaned over, pointing the barrel down at him. Tony quickly rolled away to the side before jumping up. He pulled back his sleeve and sent a pulse of blue from his hand, blasting Jason back. Tony then slid over the desk and wrapped his hands around the gun, getting control over it before throwing a punch at Jason's face. The two began struggling over the weapon.

The door burst open.

"Mr. Stark!"

 _Shit._

"I told you NOT to come in!" Tony grunted, looked up at the hooded Peter.

"There were GUNSHOTS!"

Just then, Jason head butted Tony hard; cause him to stumble into the filing cabinet against the wall. Before Jason could pull the trigger, Peter shot a web from his wrist, wrapping it around the guy's ankle. Peter then yanked backwards, causing Jason to hit his head against the desk before face planting on the ground.

He groaned, holding his head.

Tony quickly jumped up and ripped the pistol from his hands.

Jason then clambered to his knees only to see Tony standing, pointing the barrel in his face.

"Talk."

Peter pulled down at his hood, looking back and forth between the two.

Jason wiped the blood from his nose and looked at it a moment. He chuckled before turning back up to the gun.

"Parks was a work friend. We worked together. He in chemical warfare, me in mechanical."

Tony squinted. "Work?"

"Here, idiot. He worked here."

"There's no record of him."

"Of course there isn't." Jason laughed. "Stark Industries cut all ties with him as soon as they could."

"Keep talking."

"Before you came out as _Iron Man_ this company worked on real science. We worked on power, on the future. We did what we wanted cause we could. But you had to throw all of that away cause it didn't fit in your moral compass." Jason spat on the ground. "AIM was a think tank long before you blew it to pieces and they had the same goal as us. Our collective effort created things you could only dream of-"

"Who authorized that?" Tony shook his head. "It never passed through me."

"Stane. Obadiah Stane."

Something hit him hard in the chest. Tony hasn't heard that name in years. He did his best not to think about him. Not to think about how every pat on the back, every birthday or Christmas gift, every visit, every call and every fatherly figure moment with him, always held a knife at Tony's back. That Stane had just waited to ram him through the entire time. That when Tony had nothing he had Stane; but in reality, when Tony had Stane, he had nothing.

Even now, Stane's actions continued to screw him over.

Peter watched Tony's face drop once that name was said. His stare looking dead for a long moment before he shook himself out of it.

"What happened to Parks?"

"He combined the Extremis formula with his own. That's when Project Living Laser was created." Jason wiped his nose again. "He was gonna change the world with what he had. Then you pulled the plug at that press conference and Parks had nothing. He lost more than you could know because of it..." He shook his head. "But Parks was desperate to finish what he started. When he had no more test subjects he decided he'd just test it on himself." Jason sighed. "I watched my friend tear himself in half...he exploded. Gone. Then Stane said he'd clean all this up for the rest of us. He'd file us back into high paying relaxed jobs as long as we kept our mouths shut. Obviously he didn't do a good enough job."

"And?"

"And? And I thought he was DEAD! That's what!"

"I don't know if you've been watching the news-" Tony stepped closer. "-but he blew up a big chunk of my tower recently, me almost along with it."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah I saw that. I don't know what to tell you except that's all I know. Till a couple days ago I thought he was dead. And before you ask: no, I do not know how he survived the explosion."

Tony's eyes stayed locked on him. His mind racing, trying to process everything.

Then the door opened.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Stark, but there seems to be a problem with our security cameras and I was wondering if you could-"

Tony looked up to see the receptionist had stepped in. With his attention distracted for only a moment, Jason leapt forwards, grabbing the gun and shoving Tony to the ground. Peter started to run forwards only to duck under the desk as bullets were shot in his direction. The receptionist screamed as Jason jumped over and grabbed her. He pulled her against his chest and aimed the barrel against her temple.

Tony and Peter climbed to their feet only to freeze at the sight of the terrified woman.

"Let her go." Tony spoke calmly, raising a hand.

Jason smirked. He looked at him a moment before turning his gaze to Peter.

"Hey kid, take that hood off."

Peter stared at him from the shadow that covered his eyes. A sweat forming at his forehead. He glanced at Tony, worried.

Jason sighed. "Take it off or I shoot her. How about that?"

The girl yelped in fear as he yanked her still.

Peter then hesitantly gripped the edges of the hood before carefully pulling it back.

Tony let out a defeated breath and closed his eyes a second.

Looking him up and down, Jason smiled. "You're that Spider guy right?"

Peter stared back at him in silence.

"Ooh you are!" He shook his head. "Bet Parks will be so happy when I tell him _exactly_ who he's dealing with."

Peter's eyes were fixated on the horrified girl. Tears were streaming down her face as muffled cries came from her lips. His face grew hot and red. A new feeling of rage bubbled up inside of Peter.

Then, without waiting another moment, Peter shot a web forwards, catching on the woman.

Tony jumped.

"PETER NO-"

As he began reeling her back, Jason fired.

 _ **BANG**_

The flash went off and the woman's body collapsed.

Peter caught her in his arms.

The powerful rage turned into a dropping feeling.

Peter stared down at her dead eyes.

Shock froze his face.

"I told you:" Jason caught his breath. "I'd shoot her."

"AHH!"

Tony rushed up on Jason, slamming him against the closed door. Tony than blasted him with the repulser, pulling the gun from his hands. Then as everything moved so fast, in a flash, Tony fired too.

He stood.

Gun smoking.

Pointed at the body that was once Jason Page.


	11. Whole Different Look

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Some people were confused by when I said angsty and dark path for this story; do not fear, there will be commercial like breaks of happiness in between them. But yes, my layout of this story is going into a darker direction so be prepared...**

 **Also TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter: there is talk about drug use and some family issue surrounding it in this chapter. All of it is stuff I've personally struggled with and while it is not something I would have a problem with reading in a fic I can understand why it may hit too close to home for some readers.**

* * *

Peter kept his gaze peeking out the dusty window. It was late at night now and he sat in the back seat of the rented car. Hiding behind the door, Peter watched Tony from across the lot.

He stood off near a dim lamp post. Red and blue light flashed over Tony's face as he talked to the officer. Three police cars sat on his end of the building along with an ambulance. A couple of other workers stood around, wrapped in shock blankets as they talked to other officers. Tony had quickly taken off his own blanket and wrapped it under his arm. His face was barren, still; others were horrified.

Peter turned his attention to the front door to see people wheeling out two body bags.

He wiped the stray tear from his rough reddened face.

His eyes on the smaller bag.

Once they were out, a man ran across yellow crime scene tape around the door. Coworkers cried and wailed at the sight of the bodies being loaded into the ambulance. The men patted the metal door once it was shut and the ambulance drove away silently.

Peter watched it go until the tail lights had vanished.

He looked over to see Tony starting to head towards the car. He ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose before he pulled on the handle.

Peter sat back and watched Tony climb into the driver's seat in front of him.

A long silence hung in the air.

Tony fidgeting with the car keys in his hands.

Peter wiped his nose. "What did you tell them?"

Tony shrugged.

"What I could." He paused. "With the lack of a super powered think tank and you."

Peter looked down at his lap.

Tony bit his lip and sighed before tightening his grip on the keys. The engine roared to life and he backed out of the parking space.

Peter felt like he was floating. Nothing felt real as they rolled down the street. It was almost like he couldn't remember what happened while other times it was all he could remember. Nothing felt tangible anymore. It was like he was trapped in a constant state of limbo.

His watery eyes blurred together the lights and street signs.

He only partially snapped awake when the car stopped once more. Peter looked up to see they had parked in front of a motel.

"Be right back."

Tony climbed out and walked inside to the front desk. Peter watched him from the back window only before spacing out again.

When Tony came back, he silently grabbed his back pack from the trunk along with his satchel. Peter heaved himself out of the seat with his own bag over his shoulder.

He trailed slowly behind Tony as he lead them to the room.

Peter watched Tony struggle with the key in the lock. In a sudden outburst, Tony punched against the wood. He stood there a second before letting out a long sigh. He then gently placed the key in the lock and twisted the handle, the door finally opening.

The two quietly trekked inside the room. Peter tossed his bag on the bed by the window while Tony dropped his on the one by the door.

Tony than made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Peter sat down on his bed, feet flat on the floor.

His focus stayed in space. The soft hum of the air conditioning unit was the only sound along with the muffled sounds of Tony using the sink.

The woman's face flashed in front of Peter.

He could see her so clearly.

 _I didn't even know her name._

He did this. Why did he do this? Why did he take such a big risk.

 _You were angry._

Peter frowned.

 _So?_

The hot bubbly red had hit him in the moment. He was selfish. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted Mr. Stark to see him that way. But he was selfish. He was so angry at this guy, this Jason Page. He wanted it to be over. He wanted something good to happen. He wanted him to let her go. He wanted her safe. He wanted to be a hero. She died because he was impulsive. She died because he didn't think. She died cause he let that rage cloud his mission.

Protect the little guy.

He screwed up.

He was selfish.

 _Goddammit..._

Peter held his head in his hands, leaning forwards. He bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

 _I screwed up._

He closed his eyes as two silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

 _I...screwed...up..._

Peter stayed that way even after the bathroom door reopened.

Tony stepped in, wiping the water off his face and hands with a small towel before tossing it on the dresser. He looked up to see Peter's head buried in his hands, sniffling and sighs slipped out from between his fingers.

Tony stared at him for a while.

He gritted his teeth and looked down at the ground. Swallowing, Tony shook his head and marched back over to his bed. Tony slung his bag back over his shoulder.

"Come on."

Peter whipped up, wiping his face. "What?"

"Change of plans, I'm taking you home. Let's go."

"We should stay here. You need to rest-"

"I'm taking you home tonight and you're gonna stay there. No discussion."

"Stay there?"

"Yes. Like, forever. Come on."

Peter stood, narrowing his eyes. "Are you...are you benching me?"

"Yes. Indefinitely."

"Mr. Stark-"

"No. I'll just take your suit and decline your internship. That should keep AIM off your trail until I get this over with."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm pretty sure I can. Now come on."

"You can't go against these guys alone! They've almost killed you TWICE!"

"Stop it kid, I made up my mind."

"I'm not letting these guys just get away with this!"

"They won't."

"You're gonna stop them alone?! You can't! I'm sorry Mr. Stark but they're always one step ahead of you! You can't do this alone-"

"I can and I will."

"No."

Tony's eyes widened. "No? No!? Did you just say that?!"

"You won't! You'll die and they'll get away with all of THIS!"

"This discussion isn't open for debate Parker."

"I can't let them GET AWAY!"

"And I can't let you TRAUMATIZE YOURSELF!"

"I'm fine! I can do this!"

"NO!" Tony scoffed. "No you CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN! You have to trust me-"

"Oh trust you? Kid you are going home NOW."

"WHY?"

"Cause I'm the ADULT and you're the KID. That's how life WORKS."

"You can't just DO THAT!"

"Oh yeah? Why not?!"

"CAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

Silence.

Tony's gaze turned to a blank one. His empty look staring back at Peter's teary eyed one.

"You're not my father..." He repeated himself.

His heart had skipped a beat, that's what it felt like in Tony's chest.

Peter's face softened as he took in a breath.

"I'm not yours to take care of."

Tony was at a loss for words. His mouth slightly ajar, nothing coming out.

Peter huffed before yanking his bag off the bed. He unzipped it and reached inside, ripping out his spider suit. Peter threw it at Tony's feet.

"There." Peter snapped. "Happy? Now you got all your stuff. You don't need me anymore."

Tony stared back silently.

Peter then threw on his hood and his backpack. He marched past Tony, pulling the front door of the room open before slamming it shut behind him.

Tony stayed standing where he was.

Tilted his head up to the ceiling, he starred at the off white paint before closing his eyes.

The air conditioning unit shut off, plunging the room into a complete silence.

* * *

"What can I get you mister?"

"Uh...surprise me."

Tony nodded to the bartender as he settled in his stool, leaning his elbows on the counter top.

He tugged down on his baseball cap and sighed.

After Peter stormed out of the room, Tony decided to have a drink at the bar next door.

"Is ok if I sit here?"

Tony looked up to see a bigger man with dark hair standing beside him.

"Free country." Tony shrugged.

The man chuckled. "Sure is."

He sat down next to Tony, copying where his elbows were.

Tony kept his eyes on the counter, tapping against it.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long." The man nodded. "Waitin' on a group of buddies of mine."

"Mm, celebrating something?"

"Not exactly." He scoffed. "You clearly aren't."

"That obvious huh?" Tony smirked, looking up at him.

The man grinned. "I'm Dave."

Tony paused, staring up at him. "I'm...Howard."

"Nice to meet you Howard."

The two sat in silence for a bit.

"It's your kid isn't it?"

Tony squinted. "Excuse me?"

"It's alright. I'm a parent I know the look." Dave nodded. "When your wife's having an affair or your boss laid you off, that's one thing; but a kid is a whole different look."

He shook his head. "You a shrink or something?"

Dave chuckled. "You're funny; but yeah, something like that."

Tony just stared back at him. He flashed a look at the ground before looking up at him. "So you come here to talk to lonely people at the bar as, what? A free trial?"

Dave grinned. "I don't usually come to these places. Just saw my friends were late and you look sad as shit."

Tony scoffed.

"I work in NA. My wife used to have a serious problem when she was younger and she was clean all they way up till last week...she relapsed."

Tony snapped up at him. His expression totally shifting. "Damn...I'm sorry."

Dave shrugged. "She's gettin help now but my son refuses to speak with her. He was over earlier today and we got into a big argument over the whole thing till he stormed out. He left to his friend's house so I know he's alright but it doesn't help anything. Even people like me need group therapy now and again you know."

The bartender reappeared and slide over Tony's drink.

"Thanks." He nodded back before the man walked off. Tony then lifted his finger and tapped on the rim of his shot glass. "I'm so sorry."

Dave pressed his lips together and nodded. "It'll be alright. I know everything will work out in the end. You can never give up on your kids. Ever. They'll always need you, just as much as you need them."

Turing back to the counter, Tony paused. He thought for a moment before taking the shot. His face quickly twisted into itself. The taste making him squint his eyes shut. It was like a lemon sitting on his tongue.

"Tell me you didn't tell him to 'surprise you'?" Dave laughed.

Tony forced himself to finish swallowing and let out a long sigh with a cough attached to the end.

"That was awful."

"Yeah, if you say 'surprise me' they give you whatever the drink of the month is and it's always some new drink they're testing out. For some reason they all taste like lemon?"

"You'd think they'd try something new." Tony coughed again, thumping his fist against his chest.

"Here, let me get you a beer instead."

"No no it's fine-"

"Look, you're alone and obviously new in town. Let me get you this." He nodded. "Bartender! One beer for my friend Howard."

"Sure thing." He nodded back before popping open a bottle.

"What about you?" Tony asked as the bottle was slid over to him.

"I'm in NA man. I don't do drugs and I don't drink...used to spend a lotta time here though before I joined up."

"But I thought you and you're friends-"

"-are just meeting here." Dave smiled.

Just then, a group of guys walked in through the doorway.

"That'd be my group." Dave nodded before placing a couple bucks on the counter. "See you around Howard. Take care of yourself."

Tony flashed a soft grin. "You too."

* * *

He wasn't sure how it started.

Two fists hit Tony hard in the face as he connected to the sticky floorboards of the bar. Music thumped and people shouted.

He got into a fight with...someone?

Tony couldn't remember.

His dizzy head and blurred vision wiped away most of the details.

There was a guy and a girl.

Words were exchanged.

Nothing else was clearing up for him.

The big guy reached over and pulled Tony to his feet by his collar. He landed another hard punch at his face before Tony finally was able to raise his fists and clock the guy back.

This night had throughly sucked.

Stane. The girl. Jason. Peter.

All of it was stirring in his chest.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

Actually...he might.

Tony was tossed to the ground before he stumbled to his feet. He felt himself sway back and forth as he tried to plant himself, focusing his attention on the guy in front of him.

He threw a punch.

Miss.

Another.

Miss

This guy was much bigger and much more sober than he was.

Tony was thrown back at the crowd's feet that all cheered and yelled.

Suddenly, Tony felt himself get picked up by two guys. Jerking him by his arms, they dragged him over to the door and threw him out.

He huffed as his shoulder connected to the sidewalk.

"STAY OUT!" The bartender yelled before slamming the door behind him.

Tony groaned as he rolled over, holding himself up by his arms.

The muffled sound of the doors opening and closing beside him caught Tony's attention.

He looked up to see a young short haired blonde kneel down beside him.

"Here, let me help!" She grabbed at his arms and back, pulling him into a sitting position.

Tony sighed and wiped the blood from his nose. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." She scoffed. "That guy's slapped my ass just about every time I've gone in there."

Oh...that's how it started.

"Don't worry about it." Tony nodded. "No offense, but maybe go to a different bar?"

"Been thinking about it but don't have to anymore." She smiled. "He got kicked out the back. Probably isn't allowed in either after that. Thank you."

Tony shrugged. "Don't thank me, I'm drunk. I get impulsive when I'm drunk. Well...more than usual."

She laughed. "You don't seem very drunk."

"I can hold it pretty well."

"Let me help you home-"

"Nah I got it. Go have fun in your pervert free bar."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She stood, frowning at him.

Tony tried to stand only to fall back. He looked up at her.

"You could help me up though."

* * *

Stumbling through the motel lot, Tony made his way towards the stairs that lead up to his room.

His head was spinning and his body ached.

He needed to pop some pain pills, sober up real fast and start looking for Peter.

Then Tony froze.

His hand glued to the rail as his gaze landed on the pool.

The water glowed a bright green and blue; the dark night a backdrop to the swaying light show.

Sitting on it's edge was a kid.

Peter.

Guess he didn't need to look far after all.

Tony didn't even hesitate to march his way over towards the pool gate.

He quickly unlatched it and headed in.

Tony stopped once he was within a couple feet of him.

Peter's head was down and his shoes and backpack were beside him. His legs hung over the edge and his feet sat in the water. Hair stuck up in every direction. His eyes were spaced out as the light from the waves hit his face. The whole look was pitiful. Like a lost puppy who'd given up being found.

A pang of guilt hit Tony before he took in a deep breath, gathering up his courage.

He'd faced a lot of shitty things but this was one of the scariest.

Tony slowly stepped up beside Peter.

The kid's attention refocused and he glanced in Tony's direction as he sat down beside him.

Tony let out a deep sigh as he sat there, letting the air hang a moment. He then lifted his knee and pulled off his socks and shoes. Rolling up the cuff of his jeans before placing his own feet in the water. He tossed his cap beside him and ran both hands through his hair before putting them in his lap.

Peter looked back at the water.

The silence dragged on. The night filled with the few cars passing on the back road and the water lapping up on the edges of the pool.

Then Tony's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Peter's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry kid." Tony sighed. "I'm not your father. You're right. And you're not mine, you're your own. That suit is yours. It's not something I can just threaten to take away, it's 100% yours." He nodded. "I do trust you kid. A lot more than you know. I'm just...I'm toxic. I screw shit up all the time and I'm so scared...I'm so scared I'll screw you up too." Tony bit his lip. "I just care about you kid...so much and when I get scared I flip out cause I don't want what's happened to me to happen to you. You don't deserve that."

Peter wiped his eyes. "No, I'm sorry Mr. Stark...I shouldn't have said those things...I care about you too and you're doing your best-"

"No no, you said what you needed to say. I'm glad you said it alright?"

Peter locked eyes with Tony. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked back at him. Tony's face was covered in fear and guilt and love. Peter never imagined he meant that much to him.

"The point I'm trying to make here- besides apologizing:" Tony dipped his chin, focusing on Peter. "You're right. I can't do this alone. I need Spider-man. I need you, Peter Parker."

Peter stared back at him. His eyes welled up as his chest tightened.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't help...you were right before, I can't do it..."

"Pete, what are you talking about?"

"I killed her." Soft sniffles and sobs came from him as his covered his face. "I should've listened to you- I should've stayed watch- I shouldn't have acted like that- I should've thought it through-"

"Hey hey hey..." Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Look at me."

Peter stayed in his hands.

"Come on kid, up at me."

Hesitantly, Peter turned his red face back to Tony.

"Did you shoot her?"

Peter took in a few broken breaths.

"N-no."

"Did you know she was going to die?"

"I should've..."

"No- did you know?"

"No."

"Did you let him kill her?"

"No, but-"

"No. You didn't. You're not a killer Pete. You don't kill people. You didn't kill her."

"But-"

"Parker, listen to me: it's not your fault." Tony nodded. "Ok?"

Peter stared up at him. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He felt the weight fall off him. He felt his heart drop to the ground. He felt everything he'd been blocking out since it happened crash into him like a head on collision.

Peter fell forwards, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

Tony held him back tightly.

His face buried in the kid's shoulder while Peter's was pressed against his chest. Quiet cries muffled through Tony's shirt as he kept holding him. Peter's fingers gripped against Tony's collar, desperately trying to pull as close as he could get; like he was his tether, all that was holding him up.

"Shhhh shhh...I got you kid...I got you...shhh shhh..."

Tony rubbed Peter's back with one hand while holding his head close with the other.

"Shhh...I got you Pete...shhh..."

The cries slowly faded and the silence slowly came back. Peter dropped his shoulders and let himself breathe.

The quiet hung and the air went still.

They stayed holding onto each other for a while before Peter caught his breath.

"You...you smell like booze..."

"Yeah, I was at a bar." Tony nodded. "I think tonight was a stressful night for both of us."

Peter chuckled.

The two finally broke apart, keeping their eyes on each other. Tony flashed him a smile and Peter flashed one back. He than lifted his hand and wiped the stray tear off Peter's cheek.

"So what did you do for the past two hours?"

"Swung around town." Peter nodded. "I came back to try and talk to you but you were gone and I couldn't get in the room cause I realized I never got a key." He scoffed. "So I waited here mostly."

Tony leaned back on his hands.

"What happened to your face?" Peter gestured to the black eye and bloody nose.

"Shit." Tony wiped it again, washing his hands in the pool after.

Peter quickly pulled out his feet and crossed them in front of him.

"I was busy saving a damsel in distress." Tony shrugged.

Peter smirked.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Tony nodded. "Tonight I think we both need some sleep. Also I'm probably way over the legal limit."

Peter shook his head, standing. "I'll grab the pain killers for the morning."

"Morning? I'll need them tonight too...ugh..." Tony groaned again. "Can you help me up first? If I try to stand by myself I think I'm gonna throw up in the pool."


	12. WWMSD?

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Sorry for the long ass break between chapters. I've been super busy with real life but I'm mostly free for the next coming week so hopefully chapters will get pumped out more! Just gotta keep myself motivated and stop being lazy. Also lots of onomatopoeia's is this chapter, I apologize.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support! You guys are amazing and keep me going!**

* * *

"It was him." Jessica stepped through the doorway. "The police report had his statement and everything."

Arthur stayed silent. His eyes on the ground.

The room was dark. All the other agents and scientists were ordered to leave once the news came in.

Arthur sat in a chair, facing away from her.

"I'm sorry, but we have to move forwards with-"

"I want Stark dead." His voice was sharp. Demanding.

"Parks. We need him alive."

"I want him _dead_." Arthur's shoulders tensed. "He killed...he killed him with his own gun. Stark needs to die."

"I agree." Jessica nodded. "But without him, you'll die. Then everything you worked for will be worth nothing. Then he wins."

Arthur spun around in the chair, facing her.

"Why should I believe he can fix this in the first place?"

"Cause that was always Stane's plan."

Arthur scoffed. "He's dead."

"Yeah, but he was smart."

"Not smart enough."

"He got cocky. Let his guard down."

"He was going to kill Stark before we finished; tell me how that was part of his plan?!"

"Because we thought we had it all figured out." She brushed back a strand of her hair. "And as much as I wish Tony Stark had died in that cave, we're lucky he didn't. He's the only one with the key to changing the world."

Arthur starred back at her. A raw hatred in his gaze.

"I _need_ him dead."

Jessica stepped forwards. She let out a sigh.

"So do I, and you'll be the one that does it." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But let's get your legacy in order first."

He stayed focused on her.

A yellow spark in his eyes.

Then, a soft buzzing sound came from Jessica's blazer.

She took her hand off of his shoulder before pulling out a burner phone from the pocket. She flipped it open and stepped back, holding it up to her ear.

"Taylor speaking." Jessica's eyes got wide. "You did? Where?" She turned and faced Arthur. "Alright. Stay put and we'll send someone to you." She flipped the phone closed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Our asset in Pittsburg was monitoring Page after a search was done on him; they just located Stark."

Arthur stood up as Jessica began dialing her phone.

"I'm calling in someone-"

"I'm going after him myself." He cut Jessica off.

"Parks-"

"No more. The only person from now on who goes after him, is me."

A pause.

"Alright." Jessica nodded. "Just stay smart."

Arthur's hands sparked as he folded them into fists.

"I think I'll just stay angry."

* * *

Tony groaned as he rolled over in the cheap sheets.

It felt like two tribal drums were beating inside his skull. Everything ached and his body felt groggy. The light from the motel window caused him to let out another groan before huffing his face deep into the pillow.

 _God, I wanna to die._

Miserable would be the term he would use for himself.

The front door opened and shut; the banging echoed, bouncing around the walls of the room.

Tony ducked under his pillow, holding the edges against his ears.

" _Sorry!_ " Peter whisper as he carefully moved around the bed. "I got these."

Tony peaked out from the pillow to see Peter place another container of pain pills on his nightstand and a bottle of water next to it.

"Here's you're wallet back too." Peter gently placed it beside him.

Tony pulled himself from the pillow and carefully leaned forwards. He slowly unscrewed the bottle and grabbed a couple of pills. Peter cracked open the water bottle for him and handed it over. Tony took the pills and swallowed the water.

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." Peter nodded, making his way over to his own bed.

"Mm..." Tony moaned as he put his feet on the ground, holding the cold water bottle against his bruised eye. "You should've woke me up sooner."

"You needed the sleep."

Tony looked over at Peter to see him packing his backpack up. He pulled over a dark blue hoodie before stuffing the rest of his spider suit in the bag.

His hair was damp and clean.

Tony should probably take a shower too.

 _Later._

They'd spent too long in Pittsburgh. Too big of a risk, the smart move was to get out as fast as they could.

Tony heaved himself off the bed before slipping on his jeans -tossing his wallet in his back pocket- and a random dark T-shirt from his bag. Once his shoes were on, Tony slide his sunglasses over his eyes and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

He he stepped around up to Peter.

"I can take that down." Tony gestured to his large backpack.

"No Mr. Stark, it's fine-"

"After last night, I'm taking it." Tony nodded. "You just focus on stealing all the little lotions and shampoos; I'm sure there's some place I can buy them but I'm always too busy to look it up."

Peter smirked as Tony took the bag from his hands and headed out the door, car keys in hand.

He adjusted his glasses as he stepped down the stairs.

Even the overcast sun blared down on him; not exactly helping the pounding in his head.

Purchasing the greasiest cheeseburger he could find was next on the checklist, right after getting out of town.

Once his feet hit the concrete of the lot, Tony headed to the car. He unlocked the back door and placed Peter's bag in the seat.

Shutting the door, Tony turned back to the motel.

"STARK!"

He froze, a couple feet from the stairs.

 _I know that voice._

Tony twitched his fingers as the blood rushed to his face.

Turning around, on the other end of the parking lot, stood Arthur.

He wasn't alone.

Around him stood four men and woman, all armed.

Arthur's black armored suit was covered by a green denim jacket. A pair of aviators shielding his eyes with his dirty blonde hair swished back out of his face. A wide smile plastered on his lips.

"Didn't think we'd get so lucky that you'd come out to US!" Arthur smirked.

Tony stared back at him. He puffed out his chest, doing his best to hold down the fear bubbling inside of it.

He crossed his arms. "Didn't think I'd be so lucky to see you again Parks."

Arthur smirked. "Guess it's both of our lucky days than."

A silence hung in the air a moment before Arthur whistled, gesturing to the van sitting behind him.

The door slid open and two more men climbed out, a third man they held at gun point.

Tony dropped his arms as the hostage was brought to Arthur's side.

 _Dave_.

"An associate of ours saw you talking to this man last night. And since your spider boy is no where to be seen, I thought he'd be a good bargaining piece." Arthur smirked. "Did I pick right?"

Dave looked horrified, his gaze glancing back and forth between the two of them. Blood dripped down from his forehead; caused by whatever struggle it took for them to kidnap him. His hands were zip tied in front him while the two men held him up by his shoulders.

Tony took off his glasses and stepped forward.

At the sign of movement, Arthur took a pistol from one of his men and held it up to Dave's temple.

Tony stopped in his tracks.

"If you make a move, I'll kill him."

"Please I have a FAMILY! PLEASE-"

Arthur pistol whipped him in the face, the other men keeping Dave up.

Tony flinched. He held his hands out, trying to keep cool. "He has nothing to do with this-"

"He has EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Arthur screamed back.

His face now a bright red, the veins in his neck bulging.

"Jason Page was a good man." Arthur nodded. "A true friend. Someone I could rely on, someone I DID rely on and you MURDERED HIM!"

His voice echoed around them till it faded to a silence.

Tony stared back at Arthur.

There was a rage in him that hadn't been there before. It was powered by whatever madness they injected into his veins. Poisoning his mind. Losing his grip.

He was slipping.

Arthur chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, it's over. No more running."

"Howard don't-" Dave tried pulling away only to get a knee to the stomach.

"Howard?!" Arthur shook his head. "Adorable. Real daddy's boy huh?"

"Not really." Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, guess you're right. You're father wouldn't have shut down world changing technology just because he got cold feet." He adjusted his grip on the pistol. "You're coming with us."

Tony stayed put, eyes on Dave.

"RIGHT NOW STARK!"

* * *

Peter peaked out the window when he heard the shouting.

He could see the stand off between Tony and the others. Peter spun around to grab his suit only to remember Tony had put it in the car along with his bag.

 _I have to do something._

Peter stared at them a moment before turning back to the room.

 _Think Parker._

He held his temples and took in a deep breath.

 _What would Mr. Stark do?_

Suddenly -as if a light bulb went off above his head- Peter got an idea.

He jumped over the bed and bent down on the floor. Grabbing Tony's metal bag, Peter threw it up on the mattress. He looked over it a moment before sliding out one of the panels. He unclipped the piece, copying what Tony had done the previous night. He then latched the piece together around his wrist, creating a repulser in his palm.

Peter copied for the other side. Two repulsers now hooked up to his wrist. He turned back to the bag when he saw another piece sticking out from the side. Peter carefully pulled it out to reveal it was the left boot of the suit. His eyes glanced over it for a second before pulling out the other and attaching them to his ankles. The boots quickly closed around his foot before the bag unbuckled. Peter jumped back before looking over.

A whir and a click went off as the object was lifted upwards.

The Ironman helmet rested in front of him.

Hesitating only for a moment, Peter grabbed it with two hands.

"So cool..." He whispered, catching his reflection in the mask.

Peter put it on over his face before it locked into place. He blinked in the dark metal shell a moment before the display screen lit up.

 _"_ _Hello Mr. Parker."_

"Woah..."

Peter glanced over all the different symbols and numbers in front of him before shaking his head.

 _Cut it out Peter. You have a job to do here._

"Hey Friday, Mr Stark's in trouble; I gotta do something!"

 _"_ _You'll need to get the jets online to fly down to him. The repulsers alone don't have enough energy for combat."_

"How do I do that?"

 _"_ _Mr. Stark's arc reactor should do the trick."_

Peter turned to the nightstand to see Tony's detachable reactor sitting beside the lamp.

Peter rushed beside it and picked it up. Feeling the weight of the reactor in his hand before clipping it onto his shirt.

Once it was in place, a blue pulse came from it and the screens in front of Peter lit up brightly.

"Woah-ah-ho!" Peter smiled wide.

He looked down at his palms to see them glow brighter. Peter then slung what was left of the suit/bag over his shoulders; tightening the straps.

 _"_ _What you have of the suit still isn't fully stable so don't do anything too rash-"_

"RIGHT NOW STARK!"

Arthur's shout came through the window.

Peter nodded to himself.

"It's now or never."

* * *

 ** _CRASH_**

Glass shattered to the ground behind Tony and things exploded in front of him.

Tony ducked and rolled behind the car as gun shots went off.

Then the familiar sound of his repulsers roared to life above him.

Tony turned up to the sky to see Peter,

flying,

with his suit,

most of it anyways,

firing on the men below.

"HOLY SHIT!" Peter jumped around, trying to balance himself; the jets sending him in every which way.

Tony ducked back down and rolled to the other side of the car. He peaked over the hood to see all the men had scattered. Arthur and Dave no where in sight.

"KID!"

"Hey Mr. Stark! I got this all under control!" Peter attempted to give him a thumbs up only to launch himself upward. "WOOOAAAH!"

"GET ON THE GROUND! YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELF!"

Peter eventually got himself upright again, only to blast one of the men below him backwards.

"I think I'm gettin the hang of this Mr. Stark!"

"Stop screwing around kid!"

Just then, a bullet whizzed past Tony's ear and he ducked back down.

"KNOCK THAT THING OUT OF THE SKY!" Arthur's shout was followed by two men rushing past the car and up the motel staircase.

Tony leapt out from his hiding spot and dragged one of the men behind the car with him. The man slammed Tony against the door while Tony focused on keeping the pistol's muzzle out of his face.

He struggled back and forth for a moment before Tony was able to get his leg behind the other man's heel. Tony then pulled backwards, getting the man off balance.

Tony than threw his body against the man and knocked him onto the pavement. Taking the pistol by the slide, Tony hit him hard against his temple with the butt of the gun.

Seeing the man was unconscious, Tony took in a breath before flipping the gun around his finger. He then aimed it ahead of him, focusing back up on the enemies ahead.

Peter focused on two things:

1\. Blasting the AIM agents

2\. Making sure he didn't fly backwards into a brick wall

"How does Mr. Stark make this look so easy?" Peter shifted back and forth, focusing fire on one of the guys under him.

Suddenly, a weight crashed against Peter.

"AH!" Peter shouted as he was launched forwards.

The man that had gotten around Tony had jumped off the balcony and now hung by Peter's legs.

"GET OFF!" Peter tried spinning, doing his best to throw the guy to the ground.

Then, the skin around Peter's waist felt like it had caught on fire.

Peter looked down to see the man's glowing hand pressed against him. The extremis singeing through his clothes.

"UGGH!"

Peter groaned before crashing back down to the ground.

He rolled over on the concrete, feeling his exposed skin scrape up against it.

Peter shook his armored head, looking up to see the man that had attacked him was out cold.

Gun shots went off from Tony as he fired from the hood of the car.

"COME ON KID!"

Peter began making his way over only to be knocked down by a woman.

Peter turned up to see her eyes glow bright as she raised her fist in the air.

 _ **BANG**_

The woman collapsed beside him.

Peter turned back in front of him to see Tony's hand outstretched. He took it and let Tony pull him to his feet.

Peter stretched out his shoulder. "Ugh...you can have your suit back Mr. Stark..."

"We're not done yet." Tony nodded before turning his attention in front of him.

Peter turned as well to see Arthur.

He stood, a gun still trained on Dave.

"You think this is over? I don't need them." Arthur smirked. "Is this your new spider kid? Iron Boy?" He chuckled. "Cute."

 _"_ _Peter!"_

"Friday I'm kinda busy right now..." He whispered back.

 _"_ _The boss had me running possible ways to stop Parks."_

"Stop him?"

 _"_ _Yes! He's still very unstable. Which means over charging him is your best bet. My scans indicate there's a way to reverse the polarity of this suit's emp shockwave that will use the arc reactor-"_

"As an energy overload grenade!"

 _"_ _Sure. That."_

"Then do THAT!"

 _"_ _On it Peter."_

Tony shook his head. "Page was an accident-"

"An ACCIDENT!" Arthur huffed. "I OWN the POLICE! I've already read you're statement, I know that you MURDERED HIM!"

 _"_ _Charge is set Mr. Parker."_

Peter carefully unclipped the reactor from his shirt.

"Thanks Friday."

He slowly brought it down to his side, watching Arthur's gaze focus on Tony.

"I'm going to take away everything you could possible care about Stark. Just like YOU did to ME!"

"Hey dude, I've been meaning to ask!" Peter stepped up. "What's with your suit? Are you a motor cyclist or an astronaut? Cause honestly you just look kinda puffy."

Tony turned his confused gaze over to Peter.

Arthur scoffed. "I'm sorry?"

"You look like you're dressing up as a goth turtle."

"This child was your saving grace this whole time?"

"Kid. Shut up."

"No Mr. Stark, I think it's really important I tell him this."

Tony turned back to Peter. He caught a flash of blue behind his back. Tony looked back to see Peter gesture to Dave.

"Also Top Gun called. They want their glasses back!"

Tony smirked, nodding that he understood.

Arthur starred at the two of them. Undeniable confusion on his face.

Peter gave one last nod before whipping his arms in front of him.

 _ **BOOM**_

An explosion of blue light went off, blinding Arthur.

Tony leapt forwards, shoving Dave to the ground with him.

"UGH!"

Suddenly, another bright pulse blew from the reactor and Arthur roared in pain. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes and hands a bright yellow.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" He cried through gritted teeth.

Peter kept a repulser trained on Arthur as he moved over to cover Dave and Tony.

Arthur wheezed as the three watched him. The bright yellow light surrounding him glowed brighter with each breath.

"...clever...but...I'll still...win..."

Arthur felt over the green mechanism in his jacket pocket.

He flashed one more grin before-

 _ **BANG**_

The sound of the gunshot rung in the air.

A flash of green.

Then, he was gone.

Tony stared at the empty space that Arthur had disappeared from a moment before feeling over himself. He turned to Peter to see him still standing

Then his gaze landed on Dave.

Hands over his chest as blood gushed through his fingers.


	13. That's On Me

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Sorry for the shorter chapter but I need it to bridge between last chapter and the next couple chapters ahead.**

 **We're at over 100 reviews, favs and followers. That's so insane to me that so many people are invested in this little project of mine. So glad you guys are on board and thank you for all the support!**

* * *

"I got him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm good Mr. Stark."

Peter rested Dave's unconscious head in the back seat with him. He then sat on the floor of the car -armor now off and tossed in the front seat along with the bags- he pressed his hands over Dave's chest, putting pressure on the wound.

Tony watched them for a moment before shutting the back door. He then jumped in the driver's seat and pulled out the keys, shoving them into the ignition.

Peter wiped his chin against his shoulder, his panicked eyes looking Dave up and down. "I don't think he's getting enough air."

 _Air._

It's was like Tony's body locked into place.

 _You pulled another person into your shit._

The little voice in his head took over.

 _You couldn't stop at a kid, you had to drag in a father as well. You did this. His life is on you._

Tony's throat tightened. It was like his brain vomited every emotion he could feel out in front of him.

 _That's on me._

His body didn't feel like his own.

It felt like he had been disconnected and all Tony could do was feel as time ticked on.

Everything was moving too fast.

Too fast.

 _He can't breathe._

 _You can't breathe._

Air.

Tony needed air.

He needed to get back on the ground.

He needed to get out of this wormhole.

Tony felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. His lungs taking in short quick breaths as his panic level rose in his chest.

He felt like he was going to explode.

Peter looked over when he noticed they still weren't moving.

"Mr. Stark we have to GO!"

Tony stared out the windshield, hand still on the key. Shoulders shaking and breath quickening.

"Mr. Stark?"

No response. His eyes fluttered back and forth.

Peter's voice came out hushed this time. Worried.

"Mr. Stark?" He paused. "Are you alright?"

"I can't...oh god..." He let go of the key and held his chest with his hands. "I can't...I can't..."

Peter moved one hand away from Dave and rested it on Tony's shoulder.

He then was able to turn over, catching eyes with Peter. The kid's face was dead serious. The fear and worry vanished. He was taking control of the situation.

"Mr. Stark, take a deep breath."

Tony stared back at him a moment before nodding. He took in as much air as he could, clamping his eyes shut till he released. He did that a couple of times.

"He's gonna be ok Mr. Stark." Peter nodded. "You said there was a hospital down the road right?"

Tony nodded.

"Alright. Just focus on getting us there, ok?"

Tony looked at Peter a moment before looking past him. He gave another silent nod before turning back to the front of the car.

He took in one more deep breath before starting the engine.

The tires screeched as Tony pulled out of the parking lot. He barreled down the road. Trees and hills blew by before buildings started to appear. The car skidded over a curb as he pulled up to the emergency entrance.

Tony yanked out the keys and jumped around to the back of the car.

"You stay here."

"But Mr. Stark-"

"We don't need more people seeing your face alright? Stay put." Tony then slipped back on his sunglasses before turning towards the hospital. He waved his hands at the men standing outside the emergency sign, catching their attention. "HEY! I NEED HELP HERE!"

The men rushed to his side.

Peter kept his head down as they helped Tony get Dave out of the car. Tony held him by his shoulders while the others held his legs and sides.

"You'll be alright buddy." Tony whispered under his breath, looking down at Dave.

Once they were through the doors, a man grabbed a gurney for them to set the man down on.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked.

"Gun shot wound." He nodded. "I think he was hit in the face a few times too." Tony grunted as he set him down. "His name is Dave. I never got a last name."

The men took Tony's spot and began pushing him down to the operating room.

"He has a wife and a son. Works in NA." Tony watched him disappear through the double doors.

The nurse moved beside him; a clipboard in her hands. "I know this is hard for you sir, but I need you to help me fill out a report while it's still fresh on your mind."

Tony continued to stare off a moment before he looked over at her. He thought a second before pulling out his wallet. Taking a couple hundreds out and laying them on her board.

"That should cover him."

"No sir, I need to know your name and any witnesses to-"

Tony put another hundred on the stack. "That one's for you if you don't tell anyone I was here."

Before she could respond, Tony rushed back out the front of the building.

* * *

Peter waited silently in the car.

He had moved to the front seat; putting the bags in the backseat and setting the armor bag in his lap. Peter fixed the pieces back together on the back pack -if only to find something to do with his hands while he waited- before carefully putting it behind him.

Once he was done with that, Peter focused on the front doors of the hospital.

The silence in the car didn't phase him as he tuned it out.

Peter stayed, lost in thought.

Then, the glass door slammed open and shut as Tony walked out into the outside air.

Peter sat up, waiting for him to return back to the car.

Instead, Tony paced down the side of the building. His hands rung together as his shoulders shook. He kept breathing, deep breaths. Doing his best to hold still.

Peter watched him for a moment until he realized Tony wasn't planning on returning back to the car anytime soon.

He then pulled his hood over his head and climbed out.

Peter quickly dashed across over to the sidewalk Tony stood on.

He stopped in front of him.

Peter didn't know what to say but neither did Tony.

Tony stared at him for a moment before looking down at his own hands.

Dave's blood stained his skin.

He kept his shaking gaze on them a moment before Peter reached forwards. He held Tony's hands together.

Tony looked back up at him.

The kid's face held it's serious expression. It's kind but strong emotion.

Yeah Peter was a kid.

But he was the most grown up kid Tony had ever met.

Tony cleared his throat and gave Peter a nod. He then let go, adjusting his glasses. He then gave a pat on Peter's shoulder before leading them back to the car.

* * *

"An _energy overload grenade?_ "

"Yeah. Basically."

"A reverse EMP shockwave." Tony nodded. "It throws off whatever anchor his body is harboring the energy in."

"An energy overload grenade."

"We're not naming it that."

The two drove down the backroads. Landscapes passing by beside them.

Peter had slipped on his own pair of sunglasses and stared out the window, his feet against the dash as Tony drove them back towards Queens.

"We're gonna need something better than my arc reactor if we want to make a real weapon against him."

"Like what?"

Tony thought a moment before frowning.

"I don't know."

Peter turned back out the window as they drove on.

Another silence rested on them.

Tony tapped on the steering wheel and his knuckles of his free hand against the window. Peter glanced at him and pressed his lips together, thinking a second before taking his feet off the dash.

"He'll be alright won't he?"

Tony bit his lip. "I think so."

Peter nodded and sat back in his seat, looking out the window.

"You saved him."

Peter turned back at Tony's voice.

"Mr. Stark, you saved him."

"No," Tony scoffed, "you did. All on you kid."

The silence hung for a moment before Peter let himself flash a little grin. A small surge of redemption hit him.

Small, yes.

But it was something.

"You got me out of my head too. Most people can't get me out." Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Thank you kid. I would've been dead in the water without you."

Peter took off his glasses and turned to his lap. Letting the words hit him a moment before turning back up to Tony.

"In more ways than one." He smirked.

"Did you just ruin my moment? The one time I complement you?"

Peter chuckled. "Just saying!"

Tony smirked back. "Yeah...well that was a one time deal. My suit isn't authorized for joy rides."

"Trust me, it was cool and all but I think I'll stick to my webs." Peter shook his head.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I'm never going on a _swing_ around town with you again either."

"Guess we're even." Peter shrugged.

"Hell no." He scoffed back. "You were -what? Twenty feet in the air? I was launched at least thirty or forty. At LEAST!"

Peter giggled.

Tony looked over to see a sign by the road.

"You hungry?"

"Uh...kinda."

"Good cause there's a diner ahead and it's the only stop I'm making."

* * *

A finger tapped against the top of Tony's laptop screen.

"Huh?"

"She asked if you wanted fries or onion rings."

Tony looked up at Peter sitting in the booth across from him before looking over at their waitress.

"Oh, fries is fine."

Peter handed back the menus with a smile. "I'll have the chicken tenders- and uh, fries are good for me too."

Tony had rolled up his sleeves and wore his usual disguise of a baseball cap and sunglasses; except now that they were inside, the glasses were folded in his shirt collar.

He tapped along his keyboard as Peter played with his strings on his hoodie.

He pulled on one side, then the other. Tapped the ends on the plastic coated table. He then knotted the strings together before untangling and spinning them around his finger. Peter finally let go and just fidgeted back and forth between hands.

After a few seconds went by, Peter let out a sigh and looked back at Tony.

His eyes were still glued against the laptop screen.

"What are you looking at?"

"Stuff." Tony responded, not peeling away his attention.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things."

"Are you looking for something?"

"Maybe."

"What are you looking for?"

"Not sure yet."

"How are you not sure?"

"I'm just not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know the variables of what I WANT to find. Just not sure what it'll look like. And it's kinda hard to focus when I've got this strange disembodied teenage voice that keeps sticking it's metaphorical nose in my stuff every chance it gets." Tony looked around the screen, landed his gaze on Peter. "Anything else you wanna ask?"

The kid stayed quiet as Tony took a sip from his coffee mug before turning back to his screen.

Peter frowned at him a moment before moving his own drink over to himself. He picked up the straw that came with his silverware when he paused. Peter looked over the small object a moment before undoing most of the wrapping and -instead of putting it in his soda- he aimed it at the glass window. Peter then blew into the straw, launching the paper forwards.

The wrapping bounced off the window and into Tony's very focused face.

Tony jumped in his seat and looked down at the wrapping before turning his grimace back to the other end of the table.

Peter sat, sucking soda from his glass, starring innocently out the window.

Tony couldn't help but smirk.

Peter glanced over and grinned back.

Tony then shook his head and sighed. He pushed his laptop to the side and sat back in his seat.

"For the rest of us."

"Huh?"

"Jason Page." Tony nodded. "Before everything went to shit and he was telling us about Parks's self experimentation, he said Stane would clean everything up 'for the rest of us.' _Us_ meaning-"

"There's more people who worked on Living Laser!"

"Parker. Don't beg for an explanation and then interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"But yes; exactly. And he hinted at some of them still having jobs in my company. Maybe there's someone like Page who's stayed employed all this time."

"What do we do when we find them?"

"I have no idea."

Peter leaned back, crossing his arms.

Tony huffed. "Don't give me that look! I'll come up with something. Don't worry about that." He tapped on the tabletop. "Just need enough pieces to figure out what the puzzle's gonna be."

The air filled with soft 80s pop songs as the two waited impatiently on their food.

Outside, the overcast turned into some dark swirling clouds.

It was going to rain soon.

Peter leaned closer. His voice quiet. "Um...any news on that guy?"

"On Dave?" Tony continued to tap the table, eyes on the clouds outside. "I had Friday check the hospital records when we pulled in. No deaths recorded so far. So that's probably a good sign."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

Tony took another sip from his coffee. "He was at the bar that night. He talked to me. Gave me some good advice."

Peter nodded again, eyes on his lap.

Then Tony's eyes squinted.

"Somebody there was watching me."

Peter shrugged. "Not a surprise. I mean, if Jason was a friend of Arthur's, I'd think he'd have someone looking out for the guy."

"Yeah, guess so." Tony sighed. "Which means whoever we look for next probably has people looking out for them too."

"Double after this."

"Yeah." Tony squeezed the bridge of his nose. "It'll be fun."

"Sounds like a party." Peter grinned. "But we need a plan first."

"I'm working on it." Tony rubbed his eyes.

"Here you are gentlemen!" The waitress reappeared, passing on their plates.

She then dropped two large slices of cheesecake in the center of the table.

Tony looked up. "Oh, we didn't order that."

"It's a special on weekdays."

"Special?"

"Bring your kids during lunchtime and you get free cheesecake!" She smiled and looked over at Peter. "You're under eighteen right?"

"Yes ma'am." Peter grinned, sliding the cheesecake over to himself.

"So polite. You should be proud!"

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Very."

"Well let me know if you need anything else!"

"Will do." Tony waved her on as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, can you pass me another napkin?"

"Definitely not."

* * *

"TWO times!" Peter laughed.

The car drove down the dark roadways. The storm clouds started to sprinkle rain down above them.

"We should just use it as a cover next time."

"I'm not pretending you're my kid." Tony shook his head. "Unlike you, I have my face plastered on billboards. The only reason no one's recognizes me yet is because we're in the middle of damn near nowhere and no one expects me there."

"I don't know. I think it'd work." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, for the tabloids to get wind and post the headline 'Tony Stark's Secret Son of Fifteen Years.' Parks would figure that out pretty fast."

"Sixteen years."

"Then I'd get Pepper blowing up my phone more than she already is."

A pause.

"How is she?"

"Terrified." Tony sighed. "She always is when someone's after me. Understandably."

The hum of the radio took the air while the two stayed quiet. The thunder boomed outside and rain drops pelted the windows.

Suddenly, the car began to jerk.

"What's wrong?" Peter looked over.

The lights on the dash lit up and the car started spurting and whining. Tony quickly hit the break and veering off to the road's shoulder. The vehicle shaking until it lurched to a stop.

Tony pulled out the keys and put them back in the ignition.

The engine sputtered and pumped. But no roar.

He tried it again.

Then again.

He did that over and over a couple times before sitting back against his seat.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony sighed.

"Probably should've checked where the bullet holes in the hood had lead to."


	14. Mud and Blood

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) FINALLY. Crazy work/life schedule plus a bit of writer's block is never a good mixture. I apologize. This chapter is a bit off road from the plot but one I've been waiting to write for character purposes for a while. Also a bit dark of a chapter. The next one will be angsty but happier...maybe...hopefully...**

* * *

Peter silently listened to the rain drops hitting the windshield as he stared out of it. A crack of thunder and a gust of wind filled up the gaps between droplets. The storm had truly picked up its pace since they pulled over.

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke blew out from behind the car hood along with a loud pop.

Peter jumped up in his seat as Tony slammed the hood of the car closed. He let out a cough and hit against his chest, blowing out a bit of smoke from his lungs. A black splash of liquid sat on Tony's cheek that he quickly smeared away with the back of his hand; dripping down his face along with the rain water.

Peter watched Tony make his way around from the hood to the driver's side. He then whipped open the car door and threw himself into the seat; closing the door behind him.

Tony's soaked clothes dripped onto the floorboards while his hair sat plastered flat against his head; the baseball cap not protecting much from the storm.

He pulled on the edges of his jacket and sighed.

Peter frowned. "That bad?"

"Totaled."

He pressed his lip together, trying to think. "What's the plan now?"

Tony stared for a moment before he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He pressed a few things and scrolled through a list. He let out another irritated sigh.

"What's wrong Mr. Stark?"

"Well my first plan was wait out the storm but it's supposed to last for the rest of the night." He crossed his arms. "And I'm not exactly interested in waiting for Arthur and his goons to find us here."

"What about a tow truck?"

"Too risky. They might've known our car was on its death bed."

"Taxi?"

"I checked. There aren't any services anywhere in range."

"Your suit?"

"Has no flight power after the motel fiasco. Also it's still too unreliable to fly after whatever AIM did to it." Tony scoffed. "And not exactly low profile."

" _My_ suit?"

"See any buildings to swing off of?"

Peter shrugged. "So what then?"

Tony clenched his jaw and stared down the road.

"There's always the original mode of transportation."

Peter squinted. "What's that?"

Tony turned his gaze over to Peter.

The kid stayed staring back at him, glancing over his face before it hit him.

"Mr. Stark are you serious?! We can't just walk!"

"Just to the nearest town. I'll figure out a way to get back to Queens after."

"Well- how far's the nearest town?"

"Couple of miles."

"A couple?"

"Double digits."

"Mr. Stark-"

"It's that or become sitting ducks till AIM finds the one car with bullet holes not too far off from our motel."

"But-"

"Do you have a better plan?"

Peter bit his lip, letting out a defeated breath. "No..."

"Well then," Tony nodded, "we walk."

* * *

The heavy showers doubled the weight of the clothes on their back.

The two trudged down the shoulder of the asphalt road; their soaking shoes sloshing in and out of puddles.

Tony had thrown his hood over his cap and sunglasses on his face. Sure, the sun wasn't shining, but it kept the wind and rain out of his eyes. His satchel swayed back and forth at his hip while his armored backpack was slung over his right shoulder.

Peter pulled down on the hood of his own jacket. His hands clasped around his backpack straps as he rolled his eyes at each new mud puddle he stepped in.

They were surrounded by thick trees and the straight narrow dark road that seemed to stretch on to the horizon. As if it was a path to the world's edge.

Peter felt his shoulders begin to shiver. The rain water soaking his skin.

"Mr. Stark, how much farther?"

"Can you still see the car?"

Peter turned around to see the tiny figure of the vehicle far off.

"Yeah."

"Then pretty much the same distance as when you asked me _in_ the car."

Peter huffed in response.

Just as he was about to turn away from their rented bullet riddled car, Peter noticed a pair of headlights roll down the hill behind them.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Kid, I'm not gonna let you ask me 'are we there yet?' every couple of yards."

"No, there's a car!"

"So?"

"So let's see if we can catch a ride!"

Tony scoffed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Cause we're in the middle of back end nowhere and I'm not letting us get picked up by a complete stranger."

"Isn't that what a taxi does?"

Tony shook his head. "That's different, they get paid for it. There's an incentive to not be a psycho hick."

Peter shook his head and turned to the car. He waved his hands high in the air, back and forth as big as he could. His face lighting up when he realized he had caught the driver's attention.

"He's pulling over!"

Tony snapped around to see Peter standing there triumphantly, the van rolling to a stop a few feet away. He looked over the car before stepping up beside Peter.

"Parker, the one car you pull over is a _white panel van_. Two things happen in those: molestation and murder. Neither of those are things I wanna do today."

Peter scoffed. "Come on Mr. Stark." He gave a pat on Tony's shoulder before rushing over to the van's passenger window.

A man about ten years Tony's senior sat inside. He had salt and pepper hair with a tattered cap and gloves on.

"Hi!" Peter greeted him.

"You guys need a lift there?" The man asked.

"Yeah, just into the nearest town if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure thing, headed there myself." He nodded. "Hop in!"

Peter looked over at Tony, waving him closer.

Tony crossed his arms, giving a single shake of his head.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Then have fun walking in the rain!" He took the van's handle and slid open the panel, climbing inside.

"Shit..." Tony shook his head.

He quickly dashed across the road and climbed into the van, slamming the door behind him.

Tony sat in the seat beside Peter and sighed.

The car began to roll forwards before the man at the wheel spoke again.

"I'm Jacob. What's your names?"

"I'm...Pet...Patrick." Peter nodded. "Yeah, my name's Patrick."

"Alright." Jacob chuckled. "And you sir?"

"Howard." Tony said flatly.

"Howard and Patrick." Jacob grinned. "Was it a father-son camping trip gone wrong?"

Peter looked over at Tony; a grin stretched from ear to ear. He held up three fingers and mouthed 'three times!' in his direction.

Tony pinched the bridge of his his nose before slipping off his glasses. "Yeah. Exactly that."

"Ah, thought so." Jacob laughed. "Someone forget to check the weather?"

"Yeah, my dad just was sure it'd be sunny all week." Peter smiled, shaking his head.

"Silly me." Tony leaned back in his seat.

"Well don't beat yourself up too bad. Flash rains are pretty common in these parts." Jacob nodded.

"Mm..." Was Tony's only response. His eyes on the window.

A hushed silence fell over the car. The only sound came from the rain and the heater kicking in. Peter shifted in the cramped seat. The van was filled with boxes and bags. Peter had to move his legs to the edge of the door so he wouldn't step on anything.

"Hey there son," Jacob nodded, catching Peter's eye in the rearview. "I can move this stuff to the back if you'd like to sit up front."

"No, he's fine back here." Tony quickly snapped, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter scoffed a bit. "It's alright. Thank you for the offer Mr. Jacob."

"Please, Jacob is fine." The man nodded again.

Peter looked down at the boxes and noticed a small pink purse. He picked it up and looked it over before turning back up at the man ahead of him. "What's all this stuff for sir?"

"I work for a local business in town. Just delivering a shipment over to them."

"What kind of business?"

"We sell used things."

"Like a thrift store?"

"Eh more or less. More like a pawn shop."

"That's cool." Peter placed the purse back down.

"Do you work son?"

"Me? Nah, just work hard at school." Peter smiled.

Jacob chuckled. "We'll keep at it. I'm sure your pops would agree."

"Sure do." Tony stayed, not shifting his attention away from the window.

"What do you do Howard?"

"I'm a mechanic."

"A mechanic?"

"Yup."

"And you couldn't fix up your car?" Jacob said playfully.

"Hilarious."

"I kid." The man laughed. "Your Dad always in such a sour mood?"

Tony scrunched up his face. "I'm right here."

"It's just been a long day." Peter shrugged.

"I understand that." Jacob tapped the steering wheel. "I have lots of those."

Looking out the window, Tony saw lights from a cluster of buildings flash by.

"Um...we just pasted the town."

"Oh that pit stop? Not much of a town there sir."

"That's alright, we can stop there anyways-"

"Trust me, I don't mind taking you downtown. I'm headed there anyways so it's no trouble."

Tony rubbed his hands over his face before leaning back in his seat.

The silence settled back in.

They drove for a ways before Jacob spoke up once again.

"Do I know you from somewhere Howard?"

"Huh?" Tony turned up to the man. "Oh no, I doubt it." He said, pulling down on his cap.

"My dad's just got one of those faces." Peter chuckled, trying to loosen the tension.

Tony then moved his armored bag from his lap to his feet and left it there; putting his legs in front of it.

"You brought a laptop on a camping trip?"

Tony turned up to Jacob's voice. His eyes on the satchel beside him.

"Just to check on work every once in a while."

"As a mechanic?"

Jacob's tone was different now. Almost as if he was on the offensive.

Tony pressed his lips together. "Yup. Financials and all."

Jacob nodded. "What kind of machine is that? Been thinking about getting a new computer myself."

"Um..." Tony stuttered. It was Stark Tech: but bringing up his own name didn't seem like a smart move; no matter how much he'd like to endorse his own products. "You know I don't know. I don't really work with computers much, just got recommended to me by the guy at the store."

"I'll try that." Jacob nodded.

The silence settled again. The car drove on. Rain poured down against the windows.

They watched rows and rows of trees pass by.

It felt as if they'd been driving forever in a sea of awkward tension.

Peter tapped his foot. The tingling on his skin making him antsy. "Excuse me, but how far out are we?"

"Not too far now son, don't worry."

They drove on.

Suddenly, the van began to slow.

Peter and Tony perked up to see he was veering off to the road's shoulder.

Tony leaned over. "Um...what's, what's going on?"

"Don't worry," Jacob nodded. "Just taking a quick leak and then we'll get back on the road."

"We're not close enough to the town for you to do it there?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Relax sir. I'll get you guys there soon."

The man then pulled out the keys and stuck them in the overhead visor. He flipped it shut and adjusted his belt before opening the side door. Jacob then stepped out of the van, walking around to the back.

Tony glanced over at Peter.

"It's not that weird, right?" Peter shrugged.

Tony cast the kid a look before turning his focus to the front seat. His eyes landed on the visor.

"No no no, can't just steal his car Mr. Stark!"

"Kid. We don't even know where we're going."

"Just cause the dude's acting sketchy doesn't mean we can just take his car!"

"Why would you take out the keys just to go to the bathroom? Better yet, why go in the pouring rain if we're _so close_ to town?"

"I don't know! But we can't just-"

"I'm not gonna risk you Parker." Tony reached over the console and flipped down the visor. He grabbed the keys and- froze in place.

A chill running down his spine.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter leaned in.

Tony reached up to the visor and pulled out a small photo that had been pinned to it. He leaned back in his seat, staring at it a moment before flipping the picture over for Peter to see.

In the photo was a young couple, early thirties. The man had blonde hair and the woman had dark hair. Standing between them was a young girl, seven or eight.

In her hands she held the small pink purse.

Peter's eyes widened.

He shifted his focus from the picture back to Tony. He caught Tony's gaze staring past him, on the floor of the car. Peter turned, following him.

Sitting at Peter's feet was the same pink purse.

Tony nodded. "Don't do anything."

Peter turned back to him. "Mr. Stark-"

"Nothing." Tony nodded again. He stared Peter down a moment before leaning over.

Just as he grabbed the straps of his armored back pack, the panel door beside Tony flew open.

"It's an honor Ironman."

Tony turned up at Jacob's voice; the gun in the other man's hand waved around in his face.

Jacob smiled. "Come on, I seriously got Tony Stark in my van and I'm not supposed to know that cause of a baseball cap?! You gotta do better on your disguises sir."

Tony stared back at him blankly.

"Who's that?" Jacob nodded to Peter. "Your accident?" The man chuckled. "Making up for lost time?"

"Listen, I'll give you everything in my wallet, just let us walk." Tony said calmly.

"No can do sir." Jacob shrugged. "I'm afraid the couple hundreds in there wouldn't compare to whatever THAT thing is."

Tony followed Jacob's gesture down to his bag.

"Hand it over kindly, would you sir?" Jacob reached out, an open hand out to him.

Tony felt the weight in the car shift behind him. He quickly held up an empty hand, signaling Peter to stop whatever he was doing.

Tony kept his eyes on Jacob a moment longer before picking up the bag in both hands. He slowly moved towards him before-

 _ **WHAM**_

Swinging the bag upwards, Tony knocked Jacob off balance. He then leapt out of the van and tackled Jacob onto the ground, dropping the metal bag and getting control of his gun.

The two wrestled and grabbed at each other in the mud.

Jacob then kneed Tony in the side and was able to get his armed hand out from his grasp. Jacob then wound back before pistol whipping Tony hard in the face.

"UGHH!"

Tony stumbled off of him, blood pouring from his nose. He spat on the ground and held it's bruised bridge, trying to fight back the pain.

Mud and blood was all he could taste in his mouth as he tried to get his bearings.

 _ **CLICK**_

The sound of a gun cocking above Tony's head wasn't much of a comfort.

"STOP!"

Peter jumped onto the man, yanking the muzzle away from Tony's head.

Jacob tried to pull free from the kid but Peter's strength far out matched him.

He then quickly shoved Peter forwards, throwing him off before slamming Peter's head against the van door.

Peter groaned.

A thin stream of blood dripped down from his hairline.

His head was spinning.

Jacob shook himself off. "Shoulda stayed in the van son."

He then leaned over, picking Peter up by the collar and holding the gun against his temple.

Tony stumbled to his feet, hand still over his broken nose.

"Give me the bag sir."

Tony's eyes shifted from Peter's face to Jacob's.

"This what you do huh?" Tony adjusted his jaw. "You steal people's shit and throw them in a ditch?"

"The bag or I shoot your son right now."

"The family who's van you stole. Did you kill them? Threaten to murder the daughter?"

Jacob smirked. "Let's just say they had bigger problems then a stolen van."

A short silence hung as Tony stared him down.

"You're a psychopath."

"Me? I'm an entrepreneur."

Tony scoffed. "You're a murderer."

"I've killed less than you."

Nothing.

"The great _Tony Stark_. Biggest mass murderer the world has ever seen. Compared to you I think I'm doing alright."

Tony was at a loss for words. All that held him was the pang in his chest and the pouring rain surrounding him.

"M-Mr. Stark..." Peter grunted.

Tony caught the gaze of a scared kid. Blood dripping down his face as the muzzle of a gun pressed into his skin.

"Bag." Jacob simply stated.

Tony stared at Peter a moment before nodding. He lifted the bag off the flooded grass and dropped it over at Jacob's feet.

"Hands in the air."

Tony followed.

"Now on your knees."

"Is that really necess-"

"KNEES!"

Tony shook his head but complied.

The air held a moment before Jacob let out a low laugh.

He moved the gun in Tony's direction, a tight grip still firmly on Peter.

"I'm gonna be the guy who kills Ironman." He smirked. "I'll truly be doing the world a service honestly."

Tony stared up at him. A blank coldness in his eyes.

Jacob then let go of Peter, letting him collapse to the ground.

"But not till I take out his unknown kid in front of him."

"Let him go."

"Nah. He's seen my face. Can't do that." He bit his lip, glancing down at Peter. "It'll tear me up, he seemed like a sweet kid. But someone's gotta avenge all the poor people in Sokovia right? Cause it's not gonna be you." He paused. "Do you know families- _children_ died there right?"

Tony flashed a broken grin. "Like you give a shit."

Jacob smiled back. "True. But it felt damn good to say." He kept the gun on Tony and turned back to Peter. "I'll pop his kneecaps, maybe break a wrist or two. Then I'll blow his brains out. And you can watch it all in glorious 3D sir."

Just as Jacob was about to turn back to catch Tony's terrified begging face, he was instead met by Tony slamming his body against him, knocking him into the dirt. He shoved the gun in the air as the two stumbled backwards.

Tony's cold blank stare turned into one of red rage.

The men rolled back and forth, fumbling with the weapon. Both doing their best to gain its control.

One then passed on to another.

The two locked in a maddened scramble when-

A gunshot.

Jacob's body went limp.

Tony climbed back to his feet.

Mud and blood coated his soaking frame.

He tossed the pistol into a nearby puddle.

Rain poured on.

"Mr. Stark..."

Tony looked over to see Peter leaned up against the van.

He took a few steps towards Tony before stumbling.

Tony jumped forwards and caught him in his arms.

"It's alright. You're alright Pete."

"I'm...dizzy Mr. Stark..."

"It's ok. You just got hit on the head. Let's get you in the van ok?"

Peter looked up at him. A flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I got you. You're alright ok?" Tony nodded.

Peter then looked back at the ground and leaned against him. Tony got his arms around Peter before leading him to the van. He helped him inside.

"Alright, lay here ok?"

Peter nodded faintly and followed Tony's guiding hands.

Once Peter was down, Tony quickly took the pink purse and the family photo. He grabbed a red pen from the passenger seat and scribbled on the back of the photo.

He then dropped the purse beside Jacob's lifeless body.

Tony sighed, looking him over one last time.

Another body to add on the list.

Tony took the family phot and flipped it over, tucking it in Jacob's jacket pocket. The beginning of the word 'Murderer' written in red ink was just visible above the pocket.

Tony then closed the back door of the van before climbing into the driver's seat.

He gave Peter one last glance before peeling off down the road.


	15. A Nightmare

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) So my life has been actually insane...college, family and work kinda took up my schedule but HERE IT FINALLY IS! I'm sorry for such the giant wait. Honestly I was lucky to get the time and motivation to finish this chapter. I don't know the next time I'll be able to update but hopefully it'll be in December since I got a break coming up. Don't worry, I care too much about this fic to not finish it so never fear about that. Also after falling in love with the Venom movie I have the urge to write an Eddie Brock short story if you guys wanna check that out in the next week or so. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and hopefully this chapter puts you in some feels.**

* * *

The lock unlatched, allowing the apartment's front door to swing open.

Tony stumbled as he lead Peter through the doorway and to the couch.

Peter groaned as he sunk down in the cushions; his head against the back and one arm over the edge of the couch. He blinked slowly at the dark, trying to settle himself in the seat.

Once Tony saw Peter was seated, he made his way back and locked up the front door. After the room was secure, Tony pressed the palms of his hands and forehead against the wall by the doorframe. He let out a broken sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before reaching a hand up to clasp his nose.

It was still bleeding.

Tony grunted at the pain that seemed to explode from the center of his face outwards with each touch.

He then took in a breath from his mouth and quickly moved to the kitchen. He ripped off a paper towel and dabbed up what he could from his face; wincing along the way. He then ran the sink water and soaked another towel in that, cleaning the more of the bloody mess he'd become on the ride here. After his hands were washed, Tony went to dry with a third towel.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony snapped up from the sink. "I-I'm coming kid, one second."

He hurriedly dried what he could before tossing everything in the trash. Tony then took out the whole roll of paper towels and put it on the counter. He then danced around the room a bit more before catching sight of the glass cabinet with bowls inside. Tony took out a small bowl and filled it with warm water. Towels and water in hand, Tony maneuvered back over to the living room.

He dropped everything on the coffee table before grabbing a fistful of the towels and properly soaking them in the bowl.

After they had gotten in the van, Tony had sped his way back to Queens. He stopped only at the first convenient store to pick up bandages and a pile pain killers. Lucky, the store was poorly lit and, because of the rain, no clerk cared much about Tony keeping his hood up and cap low; the bloody bruised nose never having to come up in the exchange.

Tony had rushed back to the van and cleaned up what he could on Peter's face; giving him meds and a water bottle while he wiped up the cut on his hairline. The wound was small but it obviously shook up the kid really bad. He'd wrapped the cut up in the cheap gauze he was able to find at the small store; wrapping it around his forehead, Peter's messy hair spilling over in front of it.

For the rest of the ride, Tony did his best to drive as smoothly as possible. Checking on Peter every ten minutes or so.

Tony now unwrapped the gauze and tossed it aside. He took the towels and gently dabbed them over the cut.

Peter took in a sharp breath, clenching his eyes shut once it had contact.

"Sorry..." Tony frowned, trying to go slower.

"I'm...I still feel dizzy..."

"I know." The blood now cleaned up, Tony grabbed a new roll of gauze. "You probably have a mild concussion. I've had plenty of those, you'll be alright. You just need rest."

Tony then carefully wrapped new bandaging back around Peter's head, brushing his hair out of the way as he did. He then tore off the edge with his teeth and tucked it firmly back under Peter's wrapping.

Peter stared back at Tony, a trembling silence around him.

Tony paused his movement, catching his look.

His voice went softer than before. "You're gonna be ok kid. I promise."

Peter stared back at him a moment before looking down at the ground.

Tony sighed.

The two stayed quiet in the dark room a few moments longer before Tony hopped up and grabbed his bag. He took out the pills and the water bottle from before.

"Take two more of those and then head off to bed alright?"

Peter gave a curt nod.

"Do you want me to help you to your room?"

Peter shook his head.

Tony let out another sigh. "I'll...I'll be in there if you need me." He gestured to the bathroom.

Peter looked up at him, another short nod of understanding.

Taking the roll of paper towels, Tony bit his lip before heading to the bathroom.

He flipped on the switch, a harsh white-yellow light burned on, illuminating the room. Tony dropped the towels and shut the door behind him. He let out a long low groan as he faced the mirror, placing his hands flat beside the sink and stretching out backwards; eyes turned to the floor. Tony stayed in his exhausted stretched position for a while before turning up to the mirror.

He scoffed at the state of his face.

More blood dripped from his nose as the skin around it had turned a dark blue and purple. The swelling not doing his looks any favors. Tony gave his reflection a bit of a smirk. A spark of sick amusement in his eyes of his own state.

Tony then straightened up and flipped on the sink. He rinsed his hands off and got to work.

* * *

Peter stayed sitting on the couch for a long while.

The nightlife an echo behind the curtain covered windows.

He followed Tony's instructions and took the pain killers but he stayed awake. Peter let himself stare off in the dark as he listened to the sink run from the bathroom.

The crazy dizzy headache he had was slowly fading away.

If only his fear would do the same thing.

The past couple of days were hard.

They were a nightmare.

Peter couldn't stop the shaking feeling from keeping him rattled.

Everything was hitting him.

Peter felt like he was sitting in the aftershock and there was nothing he could do to get out of it.

He was just stuck.

Stuck feeling.

Peter closed his eyes tightly. He winced at the sharp pain from the cut and relaxed his shoulders. Peter took in a few deep breaths before reaching onto the edges of the couch. He pulled himself upwards slowly, making his way over to the bathroom door.

He stood there a moment.

Just listening.

Just feeling.

Peter then gave two short knocks.

The water cut off and Tony fumbled with the handle a moment before he opened it.

"You alright?" Tony asked.

He had two pieces of toilet paper in each nostril and a mound of bloody paper towels beside the sink.

"Yeah." Peter said faintly. "Are you?"

Tony stared at him a second before moving back to the sink. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"How bad is it?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's broken." Tony place two fingers on each side of the bridge. "Which means I have to somehow put it back into place." He pressed lightly before flenching backwards. His eyes clasping shut and his fist pounding on the counter. " _Dammit!_ " Tony whispered sharply under his breath.

He let out a muffled groan once he buried his head in the crook of his arm, resting them on the countertop. The pain slowly subsiding.

A few silent seconds ticked by before Peter stepped inside.

He tapped the top of Tony's shoulder.

Turning his attention up to Peter, Tony took in a breath.

"I can help."

"No kid, it's fine-"

"Mr. Stark," Peter nodded. "I can help."

Tony stayed silent.

"I've done it before." Peter gave a short nod along with a quick shrug of his shoulders.

Tony then clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes on him before moving to the floor. He thought a moment before shaking his head.

Defeatedly, he pressed his back against the sink and held onto the countertop.

Peter took his sign of permission and moved in front of him. He then rose his arms, delicately placing fingers on either side of his nose.

"Ready Mr. Stark?"

"Just give me a count of three won't you?"

"It's just gonna hurt more with the anticipation-"

"That's alright." Tony nodded.

"Ok." Peter took in a deep breath. "One."

Tony matched his deep breath.

"Two."

Before Tony could think another thought, Peter pressed the nose together, putting it back into place.

Tony buckled over in silent agony as he threw his hands up to his face.

Peter waited a beat. "Are you alright Mr. Stark?"

Tony spun around and covered his face. He pressed his forehead beside the sink and stopped his foot, letting out a low deep groan before flashing Peter a thumbs up.

Peter couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Are you seriously laughing at my pain Parker?" Tony's voice came out muffled through his fingers.

"No. Sorry Mr. Stark."

"I'm pretty sure this was caused by me saving your ass, correct me if I'm wrong."

Peter let out another short chuckle. "I'll get some ice."

Tony stayed where he was until Peter came back into the room.

"Here you go Mr. Stark."

Tony straightened out his back and quickly snatched the filled ziplock bag from his hands. He kept one hand over his nose as he did so. Letting out another pained sigh, Tony moved his hand and pressed the bag against it; doing his best not to wince.

Tony then rested his gaze back on Peter, pressing his lips together. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

Taking in a breath, Peter nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that you can sleep in my Aunt's room. She's got a big bed that's definitely more comfortable than the couch."

Dropping the ice from his nose, Tony blinked back. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

The two stared at each other for a few moments. An obvious worry for the other in their eyes.

Peter flashed a small smile. He gave one last nod. "Goodnight Mr. Stark." With that, he headed towards his room.

"Night kid."

* * *

Tony had followed Peter's advice and passed out on May's bed; which he noticed was some how significantly more comfortable than the one he had at home. He'd have to talk to an assistant about ordering whatever brand this was.

The pain in his face numbed out from the ice, Tony had finally drifted off to sleep-

Just before the screaming started.

Tony shot up from the bed.

Crying and wailing could be heard a couple walls down.

 _Peter._

His body began moving before his mind could catch up. His feet hitting the floor before the thought even popped in his head.

Tony threw open the door and raced down the hall, throwing open the next.

Frantically raking the room for any signs of danger, Tony's gaze landed on Peter.

He laid alone.

Eyes closed.

No danger in sight.

Screaming and sobbing in his bed.

A different kind of pain hit Tony as he ran over to the bed, grabbing the kid by his shoulders tightly.

He'd been here before.

"PETE! Pete you're ok! It's a nightmare, you're ok!"

"I'M SORRY PLEASE PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO, PLEASE!"

Tony felt his own eyes get watery.

Peter's broken cries hit him harder then any punch he'd ever had.

"Kid!" Tony's gentle pleads followed by a few shakes of Peter's shoulders. "Come on kid. Wake up. You're alright! It's just a dream!"

"PLEASE IM SORRY, IM SORRY!"

"Hey! Kid, wake up!" Tony shook a bit harder, moving in more. "Pete come on, wake up son."

More cries.

"PETER!"

Finally, his eyes snapped open.

His blurry vision landing back on Tony.

Peter's breath caught in his lungs. The fear still taking hold of him.

"Hey! Hey kid! You're alright!" Tony's voice was soft and calm. His firm grip holding him still. "You're ok. You're safe. Everything's alright."

More tears streamed down his cheeks. His eyes still on Tony.

Without a second thought, Tony reached around Peter, pulling him up to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tightly around his back and neck.

"It's was just a nightmare. You're ok kid. You're ok."

Peter sat frozen. Just listening to Tony's words repeated back in his ear over and over again.

"I got you Pete. You're safe. Everything's ok." Tony took in a breath. "I won't let anything happen to you son. You're safe. You're safe."

Peter broke again. More tears running down his face as he wrapped his own arms around Tony; burying his face in the older man's shirt.

"I messed up Mr. Stark...I got people killed...I did that...I almost got...I almost got you..."

"Shhh." Tony tightened his grip on Peter. "You're not allowed to think like that. You're not. Nothing is you're fault alright? Nothing. So stop that shit right now."

Peter shook his head, still hugging Tony back. "But Mr. Stark-"

Tony pulled back, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "Kid, look at me."

Peter rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Repeat after me: what happened wasn't my fault."

"But-"

"Repeat it."

Peter took in a shaking breath. Letting out a few more cries before wiping his face again.

"What happened...wasn't my fault."

"Good. Now: I am good."

Petter sniffled.

"I am good."

"I deserve to be happy."

"I...deserve to be happy."

"I am loved."

"I am loved."

"Yes you are kid. You're not alone alright? You're gonna be ok. Alright?"

Peter covered his face. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark-"

"No no, you tell me you know you're gonna be alright."

Peter gave another small nod.

Tony then pulled him back into his chest. Wrapping his arms back around as well. Peter curled up against him, trying to catch his breath.

"Shhh, you're ok Pete. Everything's gonna be ok."

Half an hour went by. The air filled with Tony's soft words and Peter's broken breath.

The two holding each other tightly against the other.

"Come on."

Tony finally let got and patted Peter on the shoulder.

"Come on?"

"You need sleep and I doubt you'll fall asleep if I leave you alone in here." Taking his pillow, Tony headed to the doorway, gesturing in front of him. "Come on."

Peter slowly climbed out of bed and followed Tony back down the hall, back to May's room.

He tossed Peter's pillow on the right side of the bed.

"Mr. Stark, I'll be ok now, you don't have to-"

"Nightmares are easier to fight if you've got someone with you. Trust me I know." Tony nodded.

Peter narrowed his eyes, giving his red cheeks another wipe before looking back up. "You have nightmares?"

"We all have nightmares kid. Everyone's got bodies."

"Even Steve Rogers?"

Tony scoffed. "Everyone."

Peter pressed his lips together and turned to the floor.

Tony waited a minute. "You gonna stand there all night?"

"Oh- no," Peter quickly pulled back the blanket and climbed under them.

Walking around to the other side, Tony laid down, facing the wall. He pulled the sheets over them and flipped off the light.

"Just shake me if you need anything."

"Ok."

The dark became quiet. The rhythmic sounds of the ceiling fan filled the air.

"Thank you Mr. Stark."

Tony took on a breath.

"Sure kid." Another breath. "Get some sleep."

The faint ruffle sound of Peter nodding a response in the pillow could be heard before the room faded back to the the fan's hum.


	16. Gotta Be

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Long time no see! Caught another writing break and was able to pump out this chapter. It's a pretty chill one with lots of talking but it solidifies everything I've been setting up for the past fifteen chapters. While the last chapter was mostly about Peter, this is a Tony chapter. For the Peter fans, sorry about his absence; but it's definitely a chapter I needed to write to show what Tony's working through, and to sling shot the plot to the final stretch of the race. We're almost there! (Also -you can shame me for my self advertisement- if you need something a little more light hearted you can check out my venom fic Patient Confidentiality; it's mostly just a fluffy silly piece but a good contrast to this fics angst; or if you want the angst any of my Frank Castle fics will do lol)**

 **Thank you guys so much for following this story. Every review truly makes my day and I get so excited to post chapters for you. I hope I'm delivering a story worth your time. Love you guys.**

* * *

"Mmh..."

Tony groaned as he stretched out on his back. The noise of the early morning cityscape filled the room. He blinked a few times in the faded blue light of the room.

The air was fairly still other than the fan that lightly spun from the ceiling. The room itself was cool and dark. Dull light only faded in from the window in front of the bed.

Tony rubbed his eyes when he noticed a small weight on his chest. Looking down, he spotted Peter's arm. In the night he must've rolled up against him. His arm clung around Tony while his face was buried in his side. His soft sleeping breaths blew against his shirt.

Tony smiled at the sight of him.

 _He's alright._

Taking a hand, Tony lightly rubbed Peter's shoulder and pulled a bit closer.

 _He was safe._

The morning drew on for a bit. Other then the hint of noise outside, Tony felt like him and Peter were the only ones in the world. The two of them laying in bed as the sun lazily peaked over the horizon.

It was a good feeling, knowing Peter was with him. Knowing he was here beside him, safe and sound.

It was a good feeling.

But not one Tony could hold on to for long.

Gently, he lifted Peter's arm off of him and carefully tucked it back with the other. Tony slowly shifted out of the bed and pulled the blanket up to Peter's chin.

His eyes stayed on the kid a moment. His gaze resting on him before giving Peter's shoulder another rub.

Tony then snuck out of the room, cracking the door behind him.

It was a little after 6:30 in the morning.

Tony took till seven taking his much needed shower. Washing out his bed head, dirt and grim from the day before. Once he dried off, Tony took the time changing out bandages and checking on old stitches. The swelling in his nose had gone down a bit and none of his wounds looked infected. All good signs.

He'd have to check on Peter's soon.

 _Once he wakes up._

Tony nodded before taking his next daily dose of pain pills.

In a pair of boxers and a gray t-shirt, Tony made his way back out of the bathroom.

At some point in the night after Peter's incident, Tony had gone back downstairs. He'd gathered all of their stuff out of the van and brought it back to the apartment. Then -still not managing to sleep- Tony took the van out of the city, dumbing it on the side of the road.

Probably shouldn't hold onto something like that with eyes already all over them.

He walked a good couple of blocks before catching sight of a cab and waving it down. Tony was then given a ride back to the building and collapsed back in bed beside Peter.

Tony now glanced around the dark living room. He caught sight of where he had dropped all their stuff at.

Leaning Peter's bag against the wall, Tony took up his metal one. Carrying it over to the coffee table, Tony flipped on the television screen and changed it to a news station. He placed the bag on the table and sat down on the carpet.

He lowered the volume to where it was barely audible. Opening up his case, Tony listened to the story.

 _"Coming in live from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania; the shootout from what we can tell didn't leave many bodies in its wake. Witnesses reported hearing multiple shots but only one body was administered to the hospital. All other assailants were never found, including the one who had administered the gunshot victim in question. We spoke to the authorities and they state the victim will pull through. Hopefully we'll be able to catch some answers from them later tonight."_

Tony sighed in relief as he fiddled with the tools for his suit, deciding to put them off to the side. Digging through his bag, Tony grabbed his laptop. He flipped it open and put it on the other end of the table.

The tab from the diner was still pulled up.

Lists upon lists of Stark Industries employees, all with collections of separate projects and departments they were a part of.

How would he know which ones were AIM?

Where would he even start?

Their road trip had been a lot more than Tony had expected. A lot more but still not enough. More ghosts would haunt him now. More blood on his hands.

But along with the new ghosts came the old.

 _Stane._

That's where he'd start.

Whoever was close to Stane might know about whatever he was involved with in AIM.

Tapping across the keyboard, Tony cued in a few things in the search bar.

"Friday, you there?" Tony whispered.

 _"Ready to go boss."_

"I need you to rig up an algorithm."

 _"Parameters?"_

"People who worked closely with Obi. People who he trusted, people he took out to lunch or called one on one meetings with. Double the points goes to anyone who was in contact with -or was in close proximity to Jason Page." Tony paused. "Triple the points goes to anyone that was attached to anything called Living Laser."

 _"On it."_

Tony sat back and let out a long breath; his eyes on the spinning wheel sitting in the middle of the screen.

He watched it a few moments before turning away. Tony clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth a moment and focused back on his suit.

Using his tools, Tony unscrewed the arc reactor from the suit. It was fried completely. The blue light had been turned into a faded gray as battery acid soaked the glass. Burn marks stretched around the edges and some copper wires frayed at the underside.

Tony sighed, looking over the small object.

It took his entire reactor to get a blow at Arthur and it only had one shot at doing so.

How the hell was he going to come up with something 10 times stronger than this to overload him?

Tony frowned and glanced back at his suit. He had taken it apart and laid it all out on the floor. It sat there, lifeless and empty. A shell with nothing else to it. Tony looked back at the reactor in his hands.

He needed a new heart.

But how was one on the run, contactless, ex Avenger supposed to find the means for that?

Whatever it was, he needed to figure out a way fast.

This whole past couple of days Tony had felt more vulnerable than he ever had. His lack of back up, Stark Industries connections or even his suit of armor wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was all those things with Peter.

He wasn't at his best for the kid.

He wasn't at his peak to protect him and take care of business.

This great geniuses that half of the country looked up to was relying on the help of a teenager.

But don't be mistaken, it wasn't Tony's pride that was hurt. He couldn't give two shits about that.

It was the fact he simply couldn't be the man he wanted to be- prepared to be, even -for Peter.

He felt like dead weight.

 _Buzz buzz_

Glancing down at his second bag, Tony noticed the noise from inside it. He reached inside and picked up the vibrating phone; reading the name a second before taking the call.

"Hey honey."

 _"Hey."_ Pepper's soft voice came through the other side. She let out a breath, obviously relieved to hear his voice. _"You haven't called in a while, I was getting worried."_

"I'm sorry Pep, it's been a rough couple of days." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing up right now?"

 _"Couldn't sleep well and I was pretty sure you'd be up."_

"I'm sorry hun."

She let out another breath, her tone changing as she shifted gears. _"Have you found anything out?"_

"Yeah," Tony cleared his throat, changing his tone to match hers. "This guy, he was Obi's pet project or something."

 _"Stane?"_

"Yeah."

 _"God."_

"Him and Killian's love child. Some kinda military weapon he wanted to sell off behind my back I'm sure." Tony leaned backwards. "But after I shut down the weapon's department the project got slashed and he blames me of course."

 _"He's after you because of a project?"_

"I think it's more than that." He sighed. "Money and power are obviously a real motivator. Including the fact he tested it on himself and can't stabilize it would add to the shit pile."

 _"That seems like enough."_

"I don't know." Tony shrugged. "It feels more ...personal."

A pause.

 _"So what's you're plan now?"_

 _I don't know._

That's what he wanted to say.

But he couldn't tell that to Pepper. She would march her way back to New York if she thought he was truly in over his head.

Which he was.

But he couldn't risk that.

He couldn't risk her.

"I'm searching the Stark database. Looking for anyone close to Stane who might've known about this whole thing. Maybe where he'd be or how to stop it or something."

 _"You think you will?"_

His face uncertain.

"Definitely."

Another pause. The morning noises still softly coming in through the window. The mumble of the tv turning into a hum.

 _"How's the kid?"_

Tony bit his lip. He took in a long breath and shook his head.

 _"Tony?"_

"Not so great." He nodded. "He's uh...I'm worried about him. I wanna stop. I wanna leave and lock him in his room. I swear to god, the kid drives me up the walls."

Pepper let out a bittersweet chuckle. She could hear the fear in his voice, even if he was trying to hide it. _"From what I've been told, that's_ _how teenagers are."_

Tony flashed a smirk before feeling that same tearing in his chest once again.

"These past few days have just been so hard on him I just...I don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore." He leaned forwards on the coffee table, head in his hands. "It's my shit and he got dragged into it and I just let him. I just let him be a part of it. I tried not to at first but I did it anyways. I mean, with the limited parenting I got, I know that as the adult I _should_ be taking care of the kid not the other way around...and...and I think I'm failing." He gritted his teeth. "I'm failing Pep and I don't know what to do with him."

The other line stayed quiet a moment. Tony just sat in the dark living room, trying to collect himself.

 _"But he's not just a kid Tony. He's...well he's Spider-Man."_ She broke the silence gently, her voice solid and matter-a-fact. _"Tony, you're solution to things is to build armor around what you care about. Shield people from the bad. But the world is bad. The world is cruel and dark and you know that more than anyone. But you can't build a shield around him Tony. He has to be his own person. He has to make his own choices. And you said it before that if you took everything away he'd just do it anyways. If he has the same drive as you with half of your stubbornness, there's no doubt he'd be fighting them one on one."_ She paused again, letting the air settle. _"The best thing you can do for that kid is be with him. Be with him, help him when you can, and do what you have to do to make the world a little less darker. A little less cruel. That's all we can do. That's all any of us can do."_

"Yeah." Tony whispered softly into the phone. "Yeah I guess so."

The air went still again. Pepper's words sinking into him as his shoulders relaxed. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes a moment before changing gears once again.

"The kid's so smart Pep."

She chuckled. _"Yeah?"_

"Yeah really smart." He smiled. "And funny. Like actually funny. A total pain in the ass at the time, but I'll think back on it later and I guess it's a little funny."

 _"Hmm, sounds familiar."_

Although he couldn't see her, Tony knew she was smiling.

He smiled back.

"Yeah I think I understand where you come from on some of your arguments now."

 _"Oh no no no, whatever he puts you through isn't even CLOSE to the panic and sheer exhaustion you have on me, I can promise that."_

Tony scoffed. "Well either way you'd have a field day watching me try to get this kid to pick trail mix over M&Ms at the gas station."

She chuckled again. _"You do know trail mix has M &Ms in it right?"_

"That was my argument but it didn't seem to appease the court enough to choose the healthier option."

Another soft laugh.

The two sat on the line, smiling at one another.

The morning still drifting on.

 _"You alright Tony?"_

Without missing a beat, Tony took a breath.

"Gotta be."

A small agreeing huff came from the phone.

 _"Call me soon okay?"_

"I'll try again tomorrow night alright?"

 _"Okay."_

A pause.

 _"I love you."_

"Love you too Pep."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye."

The line ended and Tony placed his phone back on the coffee table.

A shaking but strong sigh came from his lips. His eyes still resting on the phone.

A new strength was in him now, as it always was after he spoke to Pepper.

A new confidence in himself.

In him and Peter.

They could do this.

They could get this done.

They were gonna be okay.

 _"Search complete boss."_

Tony looked back up at his laptop screen to spot the spinning wheel had stopped.

A long list of names appeared in front of him. All down the screen with files beside them.

 _"These are all close workers of Stane. The top few were arrested back in 2008 though, under conspiracy of selling weapons illegally."_

Tony clicked through the names. Each file had a picture with a small list of information beside them.

His eyes scanned the list.

"All of these are in jail?"

 _"Prison actually. And no, only the first two pages."_

"Who's most likely that's still in the company?"

The screen shifted, dropping many of the names.

 _"The top of the list would have to go to Susan Woods. Ms Woods was Obadiah Stane's assistant for the short period of time you were in captivity in Afghanistan_ _. She was moved around to different financial departments afterwards."_

"Where does she work now?"

 _"Public Relations."_

"Public Relations?"

 _"One of the main department heads actually."_

"Assistant to main department head."

 _"Hell of a promotion I'll say."_

Tony looked over her picture. She had long blonde curled hair with dark eyeliner and bright red lipstick.

 _"-through all the chaos, it appears the Stark Industry annual charity gala will still be on tomorrow night. Fighting the stock drop with Mr. Stark's disappearance, it seems the good deeds will still be carried out by PR director, Susan Woods."_

Tony snapped his attention back to the news broadcast. The picture of the woman appeared on screen beside the news anchor. A much more flattering picture than the flat Stark Industries ID file had been.

 _"It seems Pepper Potts has cancelled her trip to the gala as well but Ms Woods still seems confident in the charity's success at today's press release. While the CEO's absence seems to come at a bit of a shock, one guest who still hasn't been confirmed is Tony Stark. After Mr Stark's very public disappearance five days ago and no statement, comment or sighting of him recently, no one is expecting him to show up to the party."_

Tony smirked.

His gaze resting back on his laptop, Woods' picture still pulled up on screen.

"Morning Mr. Stark."

He turned away from the tv to see Peter wrapped in his blanket standing in the living room; still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey kid." Tony paused a second. "How would you like to go to a party?"


	17. Sold, to the Idiot

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Sooo finally got this chapter done, but hey, at least it's a long one. In my absolute excuse filled defense, I wrote out this whole chapter months ago and the my computer crashed and didn't save anything so I had to not only motivate myself to write but also write something I already wrote. It sucked as much as it sounds I'll tell you. Also I'm working on my own original novel which is a really big deal because it might be published as early as this November which I'm super f*cking excited about as long as I stay on schedule. If for some reason you guys are interested in that or wanna get information on that you can follow me on Twitter FirestarkSara where I'll be posting anything and everything once we get closer to the publishing date. (Also it'll be much better written and with a million less typos then this I swear)**

 **Now, shameless plug aside, I want to thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and giving in reviews and support. Every time I read something one of you guys has to say about my story my heart lights up. Literally the only way I was able to get this chapter out was cause I reread all your comments. You guys are amazing and I'll definitely be updating faster because with the impending doom of Endgame approaching I need some form of escape for my two favorite boys. Thank you guys so much, seriously love you guys and hope you have an awesome Easter.**

* * *

"And why aren't we going to an actual facility again?"

"Because AIM will be there, come on Parker."

"Well I don't see anything. Nothings moved since you left."

"Here, give me." Tony put down the bag of food and held out his hands.

Peter passed over the binoculars.

Looking through the lenses, Tony focused on the warehouse in front of them. The moon shone upon the ocean water that splashed up against the docks as the night sat dead still. A line of cars had been parked off to the side. None of them the black van they were looking for.

Peter pulled out the small container of fries from the paper bag Tony had brought. He quickly shoved a handful into his mouth. Noticing a few spill in his lap, Peter dusted them off and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, making sure to keep his spider suit clean.

Tony sighed.

"Are you sure this is the right place Mr. Stark?"

"It's where their transmission said."

"Maybe it was like a decoy or something." Peter shrugged before taking a sip from his soda. "Like to throw off the cops or whatever."

"No. They're not that smart."

"I don't know Mr. Stark, you could be underestimating them."

"I don't underestimate anyone. I'm peak of paranoia." Tony adjusted the binoculars, scanning the building over again. "And if someone's stupid enough to steal from me they're not smart enough to make a decoy."

"I mean, you can't always be there to stop them."

Tony snapped back to Peter. "Who's side are you on here?"

"I'm just saying!"

He scoffed before looking back through the lenses. "Well if they had a couple more brain cells between them they'd know that Arc Reactors require a code to activate between shipments." He shrugged. "Without it they're just a hunk of expensive metal and chemicals a fraction of a working reactor's price."

Peter smirked. "That's smart."

"I've had enough stolen from me, I take anti-dumbass precautions."

Peter chuckled softly, continuing his meal as he watched over Tony's shoulder.

The night drifted on a while with the silence still hanging in the air.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide when he noticed something at the end of the dock. Leaping up from his seat on the radiator, Peter grabbed at Tony's shoulder.

"Mr. Stark!"

Tony jumped at him. "Jesus kid, you gave me a goddamn heart attack!"

"Just look!"

Tony turned over to where Peter was pointing to see a black van entering the dock. They watched as it drove up towards the warehouse they had been surveying.

"Someone's late to the party."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe they realized the problem with the reactors?"

"Maybe." Tony nodded, watching the van pull into one of the last free parking spaces. He stayed watching until he heard the engine cut before standing back up. "Alright, ready to go Spider-Man?"

Peter slipped over his mask, tossing the rest of the food back in the paper bag and into his backpack.

"Ready."

* * *

"A party?"

About nine hours earlier before they were sitting on the rooftop of a parking garage staking out a warehouse, Tony sat on the floor in front of the tv with his eyes up on Peter.

"Yeah, the Stark Industries Charity Gala."

"Mr. Stark," Peter approached him, a concerned tone in his voice. "Did you hit your head yesterday?"

Tony picked up his laptop and spun it around, showing Peter the woman on the screen.

Peter looked her over. "Who's that?"

"Our next interrogation." Tony spun the laptop back around and pointed at the tv screen.

Peter followed his finger to see the same woman's picture on the new channel.

"Susan Woods?"

"She was Stane's assistant -get this- while I was being held captive in Afghanistan."

"You think she's worth talking to?"

"She's hired after my kidnapping and then promoted out of my reach as soon as I land back in the states? I would say so."

Peter moved over and sat on the couch beside him. He watched the tv as Tony continued clicking through his laptop.

"Mr. Stark, you really think walking into this party is the best idea?"

"It's a crowded event and the last place they'd expect me to go. And it'll be the easiest way I can get to her to find out what the hell all of this is without security breathing down my neck. With all the cameras and eyes on me, I doubt any ex AIM employees there would want to reveal themselves as Tony Stark kidnappers to the whole world." Tony took a breath and paused. He glanced up at Peter, his tone shifting to a more concerned one when he caught the look on Peter's face. "You don't have to come."

"No Mr. Stark, I am totally down to go to a party." He raised his shoulders. "I just don't want you taking short cuts now to try and get all of this...taken care of...for me."

"It's not a short cut kid. It's a plan."

"I know, I know!" Peter nodded. "I just uh, I just want us, moving forwards, to play smart. Not that you're not smart Mr. Stark! You're the smartest there is. Just like...safe, you know?"

Tony's eyes raked over Peter's face. The kid was worried about him. Worried Tony had on blinders focused on getting the mission done as quickly as possible. Focused on getting Peter safe at the cost of himself. But to be honest, Tony's mind was the clearest it had been for a while. Of course he would lay down his life in an instant for the kid, but Tony was focused now. Confident in their next steps.

Tony nodded. "That's why I'm powering up this suit before we plan anymore James Bond activities." He gestured to the pile of parts that were laid out on the floor beside him. "No more dancing with Parks with my pants down again, that's for sure."

Peter looked the scattered suit over from the couch as Tony turned back to his computer screen; typing out on the keyboard.

"But the reactor is fried, how are we gonna fix it?"

"Get a new one."

"And how would we do that?"

"Easy; just like any underground, on the run, man of my stature would get one:" He turned back up to Peter. "Black market auction."

* * *

A couple of CIA firewalls being broken there and a few police scanners listened to here; Tony had found the exact auction him and Peter were looking for.

Now, the two of them were running across the creaking dock before ducking behind one of the cars.

While Peter had his suit, Tony wore black jeans and a hoodie pulled over his head. Dark tinted glasses sat on his nose while on his back hung his red metallic bag. Peter and him had spent the day piecing the suit back together. Would it work once the new reactor was put into place? All Tony could do was pray. Along with that came an ammo belt that hung at his side filled with homemade sleeping darts. To go with the darts came the gun that he was able to rig together from a visit to a paintball store earlier that the day.

Tony held the weapon he crafted in his hand as he peaked over the hood of the car.

Two men stood on either side of the entrance of the building while two more stood watching from the roof.

"Okay kid, here's the plan-"

"I take the roof and you take the ground."

Tony looked over at him. "Uh, yeah."

"Sounds good." Peter started to move away.

"Kid!"

"Yeah?" He turned back around, pulling his mask up to show his face.

"Just remember to stay quiet okay? No loud noises."

"Yeah of course." He began pulling his mask back down.

"Pete!"

"Yeah?" He pulled it back up.

"Just uh...be careful alright?"

Peter smiled. "You too Mr. Stark."

With that, he pulled down his mask and threw his hands up to the air, throwing webbing at one of the taller buildings before swinging off to the other side.

Tony sighed before focusing his attention back in front of him.

"Here we go."

* * *

Peter climbed up the side of the warehouse wall. He stopped once he reached the edge of the cement railing that wrapped around the building's roof. Peeking over the top, Peter spotted the two guards. They stood beside the railing opposite of him, facing off the building. Two large semi automatic rifles were propped up against the railing while a cooler sat between them.

The first guard finished of the beer he was drinking and crumpled the can, tossing it into the pile beside the cooler.

Peter watched them chat quietly for a moment before a plan began to manifest to him.

He hoped over the railing; his feet hitting the ground mutely as he snuck in a few steps forwards. Then, taking both wrists, Peter flung webbing in the direction of the two rifles. The guards spun around at the clatter as the guns flung backwards.

They looked over in shock to see Peter holding both guns in his hands; eyes on them.

In one swift motion, Peter tossed the rifles behind and into the water off the dock. His free hands moving down to his hips as he shook his head with disappointment.

"Drinking on the job? I'm gonna have to talk to HR about this."

* * *

Sneaking between cars, Tony had finally made it to the final one parked near the entrance. He pressed his back up against the front tire and checked over his dart gun, making sure everything was set. Tony took in one last breath before spinning around. He leapt over the hood and trained his gun on the two guards.

 ** _POP POP_**

Both men collapsed on the pavement.

Moving quietly, Tony made his way towards them. He holstered his gun under his belt and looked them over. Giving his shoulders a stretch, Tony leaned down and picked up the first one by his arms. He then began dragging the large man backwards, heaving as he did so.

Suddenly, the weight disappeared from his hands. Tony looked up to see Peter taking the man from him and gracefully carrying him for the rest of the way; laying him down behind a large wooden rope spool beside the dock. Tony watched Peter take up the second one with ease and do the same.

"Where's your guys?"

"They're webbed up on the roof." Peter nodded, slipping up his mask.

"Okay good." Tony nodded. "Now you wait till I text you to shut off the power. Then I'll get what I need and get out."

"Wait, I'm going with you!"

"No kid your not."

"Why?"

"Cause you're in bright red and blue spandex. That doesn't _scream_ covert operation."

Peter looked down at himself. "They why'd you have me wear this?"

"So if something goes wrong you can come in as Spider-Man and break it up without being a random teenager."

He thought a moment before shrugging. "Okay makes sense."

"You know where the power control is right?"

"Back of the building."

"Good kid." Tony nodded. "Watch your phone." He pointed at Peter's pockets before slipping in through the front door; Peter watching him as he disappeared.

Once Tony was through, he found two more men with guns a little ways away; a fold out table beside them while a thick black curtain boxed in the small makeshift entrance. The table was stacked with guns and knives; all having bright yellow tape around each weapon along with names scribbled over them in sharpie. Tony could hear chatter and the quiet thumping of music coming from behind the cloth wall. A small break in the curtain stood between the set of guards as they eyed his figure from where they stood.

Tony coughed, straightening his shoulders as he began approaching them with confidence.

"Gentlemen." He gave a tip of his sunglasses before continuing to step between them.

But before he could make it through to the other side of the curtain, one of the guards stuck his hand out, stopping Tony in his tracks.

"Weapons." The guard grunted.

"Oh! Of course." Tony nodded before taking out his dart gun out from behind his belt. He handed it over the the man. "Here you are sir."

The guard took it in his hands before scoffing. "Paintball?"

"Oh yeah, I have a great love for the sport." He nodded back.

"Where's the rest of your guns?"

"That's all got." Tony held up his hands. "You can frisk me if you want. I will warn you though, I'm extremely ticklish in the mid region so be careful around there or it's gonna get incredibly uncontrollable for all of us."

"Is this a joke?"

"No joke." Tony shrugged, putting his hands back down. "I'm not so good with real guns so my boss gave me that. Accidentally shot one of my guys in the foot. It was really messy, you can't even imagine." He gave a fake shiver at the fake memory. "But hey, now I'm on the leaderboard in capture the flag so it all worked out. Well, for everyone except for that guy I mutilated."

The guard shook his head, not bothering to put tape on it before tossing it in the rest of the pile.

"Don't you need my name to write on there?"

"Not for that. It stands out on its own." The guard pulled out his clipboard. "I do need your name for the list."

"Oh well I'm not actually on the list." Tony bit his lip. "Those two guys that just came in here with that crate, I'm actually with them. I'm their tech guy. I was supposed to come in with them but I was running late."

"Stuck at a tournament?" The other guard chuckled.

Tony deadpanned over the guy. "How'd you know?"

The first man shook his head. "Just go in guy. Don't do anything stupid."

"Thanks fellas." Tony tossed them a two finger salute before quickly stepping between them.

Through the curtain was a giant open warehouse. A short wide stage was built to his right; lit up by bright white lights while rows of chairs sat in front of it. A large table of finger foods and alcoholic drinks stood across from Tony. A crowd of people from all walks of life populated the space. Gangsters with tattoos and leather jackets while Wall Street looking men and women chatted in suits and dresses. All of them stood with numbered paddles in hand as they eyes each other closely. The tension between the different groups was drowned out by the thumping music as everyone waited on the auction to start. It was like being at the circus, but instead of lions and acrobats, it was murderers and crazed capitalists.

Tony swallowed. Surrounding the stage and lining the walls of the building were a lot more guards. He definitely didn't want to get caught here.

Suddenly, there was a very soft noise of voices to Tony's right. Behind and to the left and right of the stage was more of the black curtain.

 _Backstage. That must be where they keep everything._

Tony tuned into the voices he heard hear that they were arguing. His thieves, he hoped. Tony looked around to make sure no eyes were on him before he made his way over and slipped through the curtain.

"What do you mean they don't work?"

"I mean I tried turning one on-"

"I told you not to do that IDIOT! You probably broke them!"

"I didn't! It just doesn't work!"

"Why didn't you tell me this BEFORE we got here?!"

"Cause we can still sell them!"

"And then what? Run for the rest of our lives?"

"I can give you guys a head start with that."

Both men spun around to see Tony standing there. He slipped off his hoodie and crossed his arms over his chest.

The first man pointed a shaking finger at Tony. "You're...you're..."

"The guy you screwed over and stole important property from? Yeah that would be me." He nodded. "Now where's my stuff?"

The second one reached down at his boot, pulling out a small knife from the side.

"Ah, I don't know if you read the rules before you came in here but there's a strict 'no weapons' policy." Tony said, watching the man angle the blade in his direction.

"Apparently a no armor policy too." He nodded. "Sorry Mr. Stark, but you've seen our faces. We can't let you leave."

The other man pulled out a matching knife.

Tony sighed. "I'm mostly just wondering what dumbass guards didn't check your boots."

The two men rushed up on Tony. The first one used both hands to drive the blade downwards on him. Tony grabbed the man's arms in his own before kneeing him in the stomach, causing the guy to stumble backwards. The other one came at Tony from his left. Tony used one hand to deflect the knife upwards before using his other to punch the guy across the face.

While both men doubled over in pain, Tony took out two of the sleeping darts from his ammo belt. Running up to each one, he jabbed the darts into the men's necks. Tony stepped back as the both of them collapsed on the floor into unconsciousness.

Suddenly the music cut off and a chipper woman's voice came over the speakers.  
 _  
"Everyone, begin taking your seats as we will be starting the auction in five minutes. Our first item on the ticket will be a twenty five count of Stark Industry grade portable Arc Reactors. So be ready to bid!"_

"Shit." Tony grumbled as he reached into his pocket. "Better be ready Parker."

Just as Tony began typing, a sudden grunt came from behind him.

Tony froze a second before slowly turning his attention around, lowering the phone to his waist. There, standing in front of the curtain, was a monster of a man. Tony had to crane his neck upwards to catch the guy's eye line as he towered over his short stature. Tony starred up at him, giving a weak smile to fight the overbearing grimace the man held down at him.

Tony nodded. "Hi there."

* * *

Peter swayed his legs back and forth at the docks edge. He found the power box a little while ago and stood staring at his phone for a few minutes. When nothing happened, he sat down. Then when more nothing happened, Peter moved over the the end of the dock and sat there. He played on his phone for a bit before pulling up the bottom part of his mask to eat some more fries.

Time went on and still nothing.

Waves lapped up against the wood and the quiet night sky sat over him. The only sound came from the distance traffic on shore.

Peter jumped when a something suddenly flew past his zoned out gaze. He scrambled backwards and looked over in a huff, grabbing at his panic filled chest.

"Oh jeez..." Peter sighed, seeing the seagull that landed beside him. "You scared the crap out of me dude."

The bird cocked its head to the side.

Peter glanced at his phone again before continuing to eat. He sat there for a few seconds longer before looking back at the bird.

"Want some?" He waved a fry towards it.

The bird stared back at him as a response.

"Here you go buddy." He tossed the fry over.

The seagull quickly ate it before taking back off into the sky.

"Oh alright, bye dude." Peter waved as the bird flew towards the shore. "They just love you to leave you Parker." He sighed to himself, continuing to eat in silence.

The silence didn't last long however as a large group of seagulls suddenly fluttered at Peter's side. They all landed on the wooden platform, surrounding him. Peter leapt upwards, looking down at the birds.

"Oh uh hi guys...I guess the last guy brought his friends huh?"

 ** _Squawk_**

One of them hopped closer.

"Um...well there's a lot of you. I don't know if I can-"

 ** _SQUAWK SQUAWK_**

A bunch of them started shrieking in his direction. Peter jumped backwards.

"You're right I don't need to eat." He laughed nervously, taking the fries out of his bag before tossing them at the birds. "There you guys go, happy?"

Peter watched as the small flock went crazy; shrieking and flapping at each other as the gobbled down the food.

Peter relaxed as they took their attention off of him. But eventually the fries ran out. Instead of flying away which is what Peter had hoped for, the birds stayed starring back at him.

"I don't have anything." He shrugged. "So why don't you guys go home, huh?"

They didn't move.

"Shoo! Leave!" Peter waved his hands at them; ushering them back. "I got an important mission I gotta focus on."

The birds hopped backwards before they all took off into the air. Peter let out a sigh and sat back on the edge of the dock.

Just as he was about to reach for his phone, Peter felt something pulling at his backpack. He looked over to see one of the seagulls were still there. It poked and prodded at his bag with it's beak.

"Hey! Shoo! Go! Get out of here!" Peter waved at it.

Suddenly, the bird snapped at him, forcing Peter to pull his arms away.

"Hey buddy get over it okay? I'm out of fries! Go find someone else to bother!"

 _ **SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK**_

Peter looked up just in time to see a cloud of seagulls descend on him. All of the birds bit and snapped at him, trying their best to get at his bag. Peter began frantically waving his arms before he had to shield his face from the angry loud birds.

Leaping to his feet, Peter began running up and down the dock.

"GET OFF!"

* * *

Tony could see his phone laying on the cement floor just a couple of feet away. He reached for it, crawling across the ground to get closer. Just as his fingertips brushed over it's edges, Tony felt himself being dragged backwards by his ankles.

Using his elbows, Tony flipped himself over and pulled one of his legs free. Taking his free leg, he gave the giant man a heavy kick, forcing him to let go of his other leg.

Tony clambered to his feet, spitting the blood from his mouth just in time as the man threw a punch. Tony dodged the hit and gave his own, landing a blow to the guy's jaw.

"HA!" Tony exclaimed.

His victory was short lived as Tony quickly felt his own jaw connect to the man's fist. He flew backwards at that punch, returning back to the ground.

Tony gave his head a shake, trying to free himself of his disorientation before the man yanked him up by his collar.

"How'd you get in here?" The man shook him, pulling his nose close to his own.

"You have shitty guards..."

Tony grinned before pulling out a handful of those darts from his jacket. Stabbing them into the man's arms, Tony was dropped back down on his feet. He watched the guy stumble back before finally collapsing.

Tony let himself breath a moment before combing his hair out with his hands and straightening his jacket.  
 _  
"Alright! Presenting the Arc Reactor! It's sleek and elegant portable design allow it to be used in anything such as weapons or vehicles. Of course there are numerous other possibilities for something with this much manufactured energy, everything is up to your imagination!"  
_  
"Shit shit shit..."

Tony raced up to the curtain, peaking through to see the stage a few yards away. There, on the stage, was the large metal shipping box the reactors came in; his name printed across it in clear white letters. A brunette stood with one of the reactors on a pedestal behind her. Blue light which normally emitted from the device wasn't shining. At least they still hadn't figured out how to turn it on.

Turning around, Tony scooped up his phone off the cement floor.

 _It's alright. It'll be just like the plan. Just with much much more risk.  
_  
Tony shook his head before hitting send.

* * *

"DUDES! GET OFF!"

Peter jumped around, desperately trying to drive the flock away from him but the birds didn't let up.

Finally, he slipped the bag off his shoulders. Taking the backpack, Peter tossed it down the dock; the cloud of birds chasing after it.

He let out a huff as he watched them attack and shred his bag, standing back in defeat.

Suddenly, something buzzed in his pocket. Peter scrambled to takes the phone out and read the text on the small screen.  
 _  
'NOW!'  
_  
Racing up the to power box, Peter grabbed the red handle and yanked it downwards.

* * *

Just as the warehouse plunged into darkness, Tony slipped through the curtains. He raced up the wooden staircase as the crowd beneath him began to the mutter and shout.

Tony snuck up to the pedestal and took the arc reactor in the palm of his hand. He let himself grin as he peered through the darkness; making out which direction was the exit.

As he began heading for the steps again, there was a loud hum and _chunk_ sound that came from overhead.

Then, immediately following the sound, the room lit up in bright white light once again.

Tony looked on in horror as all eyes turned on him, the reactor tightly gripped in his hands.

"Sold, to the idiot who forgot about the backup generator..." He muttered to himself.


	18. Good to Be Back

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) Wow...Endgame ruined me. I won't spoil anything but I can't** ** _not_** **bring it up. I'm realizing I need to pump out these chapters a little faster now as we all need a bit of therapy after that. And my story is a bit more light hearted than Endgame so it's perfect therapy right? Definitely not a coping mechanism for me to filter through right? As always, thank you guys so much for your love and support. I hope this story is turning into one worth reading as it grows. Only a couple more chapters to go! I love you guys, thanks again!**

* * *

 _"_ _Backup generator?"_

"YES! Backup generator!"

 _"_ _How'd you miss that?"_

"PARKER! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Tony yelled into the phone.

The different groups at the auction had quickly turned on each other, thinking one or the other was responsible for trying to steal from the event. Obviously not a lot of trust going around in the building.

Tony had jumped around to the side of the stage, barricading himself behind a stack of foldable chairs. The audience section exploded into fist fights and gun shots.

Turning to the narrow opening of his small shelter, Tony spotted one of the auction guards pointing the barrel of their gun down on him. Tony rolled to the side and grabbed at the man's wrist. He pulled him closer and snapped his wrist backwards, tossing the gun out of the man's hand and into his own. Taking the butt of the pistol, Tony knocked the guy unconscious at his feet.

 _"_ _Mr. Stark! You alright?"_

Peter's voice came muffled through his phone back on the ground. Tony quickly scooped it up.

"If you wait any longer kid I WON'T be!" He huffed.

 _"_ _Okay I'm coming!"_

Just as he hung up, a man appeared on top of the stage; another gun aimed in Tony's direction.

 _ **BANG BANG**_

Tony fired two rounds in the guy's chest, causing him to fall back onto the platform. Tony then glanced at both of his opening, making sure the coast was clear before looking over the reactor he had tucked away in his jacket pocket. He flipped the small device over before spotting the digital lock mechanism that sat attached underneath. Tony gave his surroundings another once over before typing in the seven digits. Just as he finished, a small _'whir'_ and _'click'_ sound went off before the lock unhooked from the reactor. Tony tossed the lock aside and flipped the device over. A familiar blue light began to glow from the reactor's center. Tony grinned.

"FREEZE! ALL OF YOU!"

The fighting suddenly went quiet as a familiar voice shouted through the air.

Tony stuffed the reactor back in his jacket and held the gun close to his chest. Carefully, he snuck around to peak out from behind his hiding spot.

There, standing at the front of the room was Peter. He wore his full spider suit with hands on his hips.

"Wow...there's a lot of you guys." Peter said as he scanned over the mass of people. "Well! Thanks for your attention, but I need all of you to surrender now! What you're doing is very illegal and it would be super cool if you guys could just stood down!"

The room fell pretty silent. Everyone glancing between him and each other.

"Christ..." Tony held his face in the palm of his hand.

A few seconds of confused peace ticked by before the room exploded once again. The men with guns turned towards Peter and fired in his direction. Just as they did, Peter exclaimed and leapt up onto the ceiling. He crawled along it, dodging bullets as they fired his way. Tony was forced to duck back down as a couple men spotted him and headed his direction.

Peter webbed a few to the floor and snatched a couple of guns away; but for the most part he had to focus on not getting shot.

Tony pressed his back up against the chairs. He waited till the men turned the corner before he acted. He shot the first guy in the knee and kicked his gun away as soon as it clattered to the ground. He then fired two more rounds at the other guy's foot. Both men collapsing in pain.

He tossed his now empty magazine off to the side and took one out of a matching pistol the men carried.

One bullet.

He sighed and picked up the other.

Turning the corner, Tony fired at one of the men who were shooting up at Peter. He then threw the empty gun aside and aimed the other one on the next attacker Peter had at his heels.

 _Click_

Tony pulled the gun away and tightened his grip. He fired again.

 _Click_

Jammed.

Tony rolled his eyes and dropped the second pistol. He looked over too see Peter fighting a few men a little ways away. He could handle himself, Tony was sure of it. But the number of men piling up on him was making him nervous. It wouldn't be long till Peter was overwhelmed and Tony was left doing nothing.

Pulling out the reactor again, Tony slipped his backpack off his shoulders and knelt down behind the stack of chairs one last time.

 _Time to stop being Tony Stark and start being Ironman._

He opened up the center compartment of the bag, revealing a circular empty slot that sat at the center of it.

"Please, give me this one break." Tony whispered his prayer up to the sky before locking the reactor into the chest piece.

He watched as the light pulsated and hummed. Just as Tony thought it wasn't going to pull through, a sudden start up whir sound came from within. The lights appeared from the inside as the suit came to life.

A grateful grin plastered on his face, Tony slipped the backpack over his shoulders. He turned his attention towards Peter's direction before running that way. Pressing the panel on the strap of the backpack, the suit began working it's way over him. Tony felt the metal click around his legs and feet, chest, arms and hands. Finally, the last hard thunk was heard as his helmet covered his face. Blue light exploded in front of Tony's eyes as his sight cleared and stats appeared over his screen.

 _"_ _Good to have you back boss."_ Friday's voice greeted him.

"Good to be back." Tony smiled. "Now let's wrap this up."

Leaping up into the air, Tony's repulsers kicked into gear. He hovered in place as he scanned the ground. Selecting the targets by Peter and a few others, Tony fired, sending them across the room.

"Speakers on." Tony nodded to Friday before turning to the stunned crowd beneath him. "Hello! As my friend said earlier, I recommend you all stand down. I'm not as nice as he is though so I'll leave you with this addition: if _one_ more person fires a gun, I will fly you out to the Pacific ocean and drop you there. The choice is up to you!"

The room went silent for a second as the guards groaned back on their feet. Everyone finally dropped their weapons on the ground beside them.

"Good." Tony nodded. "Now hands over your head and up against the wall."

Once the crowd had followed his orders, Tony landed back on the cement floor. He scanned over the group as Peter dusted himself off, jogging to Tony's side.

"Thanks for your help Ironman." Peter said in his deepened voice.

"Just go web them up kid."

"On it." Peter nodded before turning back to the line. "Everyone keep your hands together! This shouldn't hurt a bit!"

As Peter ran off to begin cuffing them with his webbing, Tony noticed a man and woman approached him from the line. The man wore a pressed suit while the woman had on a flowing dress.

"Ah! Thank you Mr. Stark! We had no idea what kind of event this was. So happy you were able to get me and my wife safe." The man nodded.

Tony cocked his eyebrow. "Really? The gun drop off at the entrance didn't give you any impression?"

"Sir, you must believe us. We had no idea this was some sort of illegal dealing!"

"Uh huh." Tony quickly scanned over the two. "Mr. Carmichael is it? I think you might've gotten your wife confused with someone else cause that doesn't seem to be Mrs. Carmichael standing next to you."

"Listen, I am nothing like these criminals alright!" The man spat.

"You're right, you just pay the criminals to do the work for you instead."

"Mr. Stark, we are the same degree of people. Just let us go alright!"

Tony looked him over a moment before stepping in front of the man. "You're right, you're Tiffany and I'm Van Halen. Now how about you and your mistress go stand back in line." He held up his hand, pointing the repulser at the man's chest. "I'd hate to mess up that fancy tie."

The man jumped backwards, quickly ushering the woman with him back up against the wall where Peter waited to web their hands together.

Just as he did so, sirens began to blare from outside the building.

"Finally." Peter jogged up beside him.

"Finally? Kid, did you call the cops _before_ we left?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Because we have no idea who's connected to AIM and we don't want to be killed? How about that?"

The sirens held still out front; flashing lights passed through the small windows and slates in the wooded building.

 _"_ _We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"_

Peter turned back to Tony. "And what if their not AIM?"

"Then they call in Ironman and Spider-Man on the scene and any decent AIM agent with a police scanner will know before we get ten feet from the scene."

 _"_ _Come outside or where coming in!"_

With that, Tony leapt up into the air and hovered over to the stage. Quickly, he pulled the lid off the box and tossed it aside before taking another of the arc reactors.

"What do we do?" Peter asked as he swung back beside him.

Tony scanned the roof until he spotted a hatch door.

 _"_ _THREEE! TWO! ONE!"_

Just as the police kicked down the front door, Tony scooped up Peter under his arms and launched upwards. He blasted the hatch open with one hand and flew through it.

The open night air rushed over them and they climbed high into the air.

"WOOOOAAHHH!" Peter grabbed at Tony.

Finally leveling off, Tony cut the power on his boots before kicking them back behind him; taking off back towards the city.

"Mr. Stark! I can swing now!"

"Oh come on Parker, you carried me once, how about I return the favor huh?"

"Mr. Stark, you really don't have TOOOOOO-"

Mid sentence, Tony blasted them forwards. He weaved in and out, as close to the buildings as he could manage.

"MR. STARK!"

"Don't worry kid, just enjoy the ride!" Tony smirked under his mask before continuing onwards through the cityscape.

They went on for a while before Tony finally landed them on the roof of Peter's apartment building. Peter was dropped on his feet while Tony landed his boots on the cement. Stumbling against one of the radiators, Peter pulled off his mask, catching his breath. Tony unlocked his helmet and held it at his hip.

"You alright there Parker?"

Peter responded with a simple thumbs up.

Tony chuckled. "We'll call us even, how's that?"

Peter heaved before running a hand through his hair. "Yeah...lets just stick to our own modes of transportation."

Tony nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Two medium cheese?"

"Yeah, that's us." Tony nodded. "Thank you sir."

He kept the door at and angle as he took the two pizza boxes from the delivery man. He placed them on the table beside the entrance and turned back to him. As he had taken the boxes, Tony noticed the deliverer seemed too be starring him over closely.

"Got something on my face?" Tony cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry, you just look...really familiar."

"Well, you know some people say I look like a hotter Burt Reynolds. Honestly, I don't really see it but you know." Tony shrugged, shifting gears. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, uh $23.63."

"Alright." Tony pulled out he wallet and folded it open in his hands. He fished through the inside before taking out a couple twenties and handing them back to the deliverer. "There you go."

He took the money hesitantly. "Woah...uh sir you don't have to-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just take it kid. You don't have to give me the lines." Tony took up the pizzas again. "Drive safe!" He called out before finally shutting the door behind him. A wide smile left of the delivery kid's face.

"Did you get bread sticks?"

Peter's voice met him just as Tony turned the corner.

"A guy buys you second dinner and you still aren't satisfied?"

Tony looked down to see Peter sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Low audio mumbled from the tv while Peter looked over his laptop. His hand scribbled notes on a notepad while Tony's extra arc reactor sat on the glass surface.

"You said we were celebrating! Celebrating means breadsticks." Peter nodded up at him, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Wow. Wise words from a wiser thirteen year old."

Peter scoffed. "Sixteen."

"You're sixteen?"

"Funny, Mr. Stark."

"Hmm..." Tony sat on the couch and placed the pizza boxes beside his own laptop. He flipped open the box and took a slice in his hands; beginning to gnaw at the end of it. "Have you driven yet?"

"Not yet." Peter leaned over and took one of the slices. "May is supposed to take me next month."

"You're sixteen and you haven't driven yet?"

"It's New York Mr. Stark. Driving isn't exactly a necessity."

"Oh Parker, it doesn't matter where you're from, driving in it's own is a thrill. You're missing out."

"Mr. Stark, I swing through the city almost every day. _That's_ a thrill."

"Yeah sure." Tony took a couple more bites. "But you don't get your hands around a wheel or feel the rumble of an engine around you." He lifted his arms to mime the imaginary steering wheel in front of him. "It's a different kind of power."

"That sounds amazing...if it wasn't constantly being stopped by bumper to bumper traffic." Peter smirked.

"True, the city isn't the ideal place to experience that." Tony finished the last of his slice. "We'll go out of the city tomorrow, then I'll show you."

"Show me?"

"How to drive."

Peter shook his head. "Oh Mr. Stark no. We have that Gala tomorrow."

"We have to go out anyways." Tony took a sip of his water glass. "Can't go to my own party without a suit."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Why? Are you scared Parker?"

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Driving."

"What? Me?"

"I'm sorry, is there another Parker in the room?" Tony blinked back at him. "Yes Parker, you."

"I'm not scared of driving."

"You're not?"

"No! I'm fine. Im not scared of it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure Mr. Stark."

"You sound a bit chicken."

"I don't."

"Alright, then you should be fine driving tomorrow right?"

Peter bit his lip, pausing a moment before giving a small nod.

"Great!" Tony smiled. "Your first driving lesson starts tomorrow."

"Great..." Peter mumbled and he continued to eat.

Tony kicked up his heels on the coffee table and leaned back. "Any news on how you over charged the reactor?"

"How I made the E.O.G. you mean."

"The what?"

"Energy Overload Grenade. E.O.G. is the nickname I'm giving it now."

"I'm sorry I asked." Tony shook his head. "Any news on how you made your _ee-ogg_."

My _E.O.G._ " Peter corrected. "I have a few theories."

He slid his notepad over to Tony who took it up and studied the paper closely.

"But the problem is, I can't come up with anyway we could make it even more powerful then it already is." Peter sighed. "There's still a set number of what the reactor can contain so to make it more powerful, to completely un-anchor Parks or the Living Laser or whatever he is from reality, we'd need a much stronger force of energy."

Tony glanced from the notes to Peter. "Good work kid."

"Thanks, but I didn't exactly solve anything."

"Yeah, but you figured out what we need to focus on next. We'll figure this out in no time."

"Mr. Stark, how will we figure this out in no time? The level of energy we would need is impossible."

"Kid, I was a couple weeks from dying before I discovered a new element. Nothing is impossible." He nodded, looking back at the notes. "Just as long as you're not alone."

Peter stared at Tony for a few seconds before a soft smile began to spread over his face.

"Alright, book work done for the night." Tony tossed to notepad back on the coffee table and shut both of their laptops. "We have a party tomorrow so we need to finish these pizzas and go to bed."

Peter grinned and jumped onto the couch beside Tony. Taking the remote, he flicked through the channels before they settled on watching Aliens. The two munched on pizza and watched the screen in the dark.

* * *

 _ **CRASH**_

Jessica stopped outside the doors.

"He's been like this for hours. I wouldn't go in there." A young man in a lab coat said to her.

She looked him over. "You're not me."

Putting the palm of her hand flat over the door, Jessica quietly pushed it open. She stepped inside the dark room.

Tables had been overturned. Shards of glass covered the tile and broken monitors scattered around them.

Jessica's sight landed on the figure facing away from her.

"Love what you've done with the place."

"Leave me." Arthur's grumbling voice boomed back at her.

"You lost to Stark. Get over it Parks. All of us have been there, it happens."

"There has been no news, no sightings, no leads, no NOTHING." Arthur huffed. "Stark is in the wind and I'm burning out, so go ahead and tell me _shit happens._ "

"We know who's been helping him."

A pause.

Arthur slowly turned, stepping into the light. His suit was burnt and scorched. His hair frayed and messy. Everything about him looked tired and angry but his eyes gleamed with a sudden new purpose.

Jessica grinned before dumping the object she had been carrying in her hands. Arthur looked at the floor to see a small red backpack covered in webbing.

"Our little sting at the burning building a few days back, it caught us something great in the alleyways a couple streets over."

Arthur raised his gaze back to meet her.

"Who?"

Her grin widened.

"Peter Parker."


	19. A Safe Distance

_Written by Sara K._

 **(A/N) A short and sweet chapter to set up the next. I apologize for that but I put some good fluff in here to make you guys happy. (Also for me cause Endgame is still hitting really hard) One more chapter after this and then we're in the home stretch of the last couple chapters. Almost there guys! I really appreciate all the support, I say that every time but I do mean it every time. You guys are the best, seriously.**

 **Question for you guys:**

 **Also I checked out my story on a desktop for the first time and I realized how atrocious it looks. I'm not sure how many people read this on a desktop so I'm wondering if I should go back and reformat all the chapters, but it might make it look wonky for mobile readers so I don't know. If you guys think it'd be better if I format it let me know in the reviews. Also if I do format it and you guys hate it I can always reverse it. Just let me know! Wanna make you guys happy cause you DESERVE IT!**

* * *

"Gently now kid."

"I've been gentle this whole time!"

"I don't wanna know what you're idea of rough is than."

Suddenly, both of them lurched forwards as the car slammed to a stop. Tony adjusted his sunglasses and looked over at Peter; his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. A look of panic covering his face.

Tony chuckled, patting Peter's shoulder. "Relax kid. You're doing great."

"I feel like I'm not."

"You are. All of this is part of the learning process." He nodded. "And trust me, having a healthy fear of the wheel is good. It's better than me for sure. I didn't have any fear which got me in a wreck the afternoon before my birthday party." Tony smirked. "Respect for it is good. Keeps you a safe responsible driver. But you also gotta relax. Understand you have everything under control."

"I don't feel in control at all."

"It takes time to build up that bit of confidence, and that starts with learning how to stop." Tony patted his shoulder once more. "Let's try it again."

Hesitantly, Peter moved his foot over to the gas and gave it a light pressure. The new rental car Tony had gotten this morning began to roll down the parking lot.

"Alright, if you wanna stop at that line-" Tony pointed to the painted line ahead of them. "-began slowly pressing on the break. Take a deep breath, relax and press."

Peter let out the air he was holding in his lungs and followed Tony's advice. He carefully pressed on the break, as gentle as he could manage. Slowly, the car rolled to a smooth stop.

Once it stopped, Peter looked over at Tony with a wide open mouth smile.

"I did it!"

Tony let out a laugh and shook Peter in his seat. "Great job kid."

Peter let out another relieved breath.

"Alright," Tony adjusted his glasses. "Wanna take it back into the city?"

"No no, definitely not Mr. Stark."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Quit while you're ahead. I get that." Tony shrugged. "Put it in park and we'll switch seats."

Peter shifted the gear before opening the driver's door. Just as he hopped out, Peter turned around to see the car had vanished. His eyes widened as he started at the empty air before hearing the noise of crunching gravel. Peter looked over to see the car rolling backwards.

"Oh god!"

Just a Peter was ready to sling webbing at the vehicle, the car slammed to a stop. Peter raced over to the driver's side. The window slowly rolled down to see a heaving Tony inside.

"P is park." Tony looked up at him through his reflective lenses. "R is reverse."

Peter smirked. "You still want me to drive us back into the city?"

"Ha ha." Tony shifted completely into the seat. "Sorry I tried to put some confidence in you Parker. I'll never do that again."

"Can we get ice cream or something?"

Tony shook his head. "Why?"

"To celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Me driving for the first time."

"Get in the car."

"That's not a no."

* * *

"I feel like I need more than a fancy suit to go to a fancy party." Peter said, licking the side of his cone clean as they walked down the street.

"Trust me. All you need is to look the part. The arrogance and entitlement will come to you." Tony tossed the rest of his cone and napkin into a nearby trash can before pulling down on his baseball cap. "Especially when you're around people like that."

"It's a charity gala Mr. Stark. It can't be that bad."

"It can be and it is." Tony pulled out his phone, checking to make sure they were still going in the right direction. "The one percent mostly go to these things only to inflate their ego. Donations are really just investments in themselves. They don't really care about the causes anyway. But hey, using those dumbasses to help other people is good to me."

Peter tossed his trash at the next can. "That's kinda depressing."

"Yeah." Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Well it clears people's conscious."

Peter noticed Tony's tone shift at that. He stepped up beside him, giving him a glance before looking ahead.

"Well, I'm sure some of them actually care." He raised his chin. "I'm sure some of them volunteer and help people out in person just as much as they donate money. They might not even think they care but that's just their point of view of it. Cause if someone is trying to clear their conscious that means they feel guilty. Guilt only exists if someone has a moral code and people with moral codes care. Even if they don't feel like they do." Peter turned over to see Tony starring at him. He quickly glanced away and shrugged his shoulders. "Or something like that. I don't know, I took an elective in psychology for a semester."

Tony gave a soft grin before turning away.

The two walked in a comfortable silence down the sunny street before Tony lead them to a formal clothing store. The door rang as the two entered in the quiet space.

"It's a black and white gala so pick out something you like."

"Mr. Stark-"

"Just make sure it's a tie and not a bow tie."

"But this place is crazy expensive! You can't-"

"Parker. We're past this. Just go pick something out for God's sake." With that, Tony disappeared down the aisle of blazers.

* * *

"What about this?"

"Tie's too wide and that jacket is too big." Tony shrugged, leaning back on the small room's bench.

Peter let out a sigh and walked back into the changing closet he was using to try things on. In a few minutes he returned in a new suit.

"This?"

"That's a woman's jacket."

"That explains why there's no pockets." Peter looked down at it. "But it fits."

"Next."

"Why don't I get to judge your suit?" Peter pointed at the paper bag sitting at Tony's side.

"Cause, no offense Parker, but it's a fact that I _kinda_ know what I'm doing with this stuff."

"I've worn suits before."

"Yeah. To a middle school dance."

"Harsh." Peter crossed his arms. "But true."

"Try on the next one."

Letting out another groan, Peter disappeared once more before returning with the last suit.

Upon return, Tony stood up and walked over to him. He looked Peter over before straightening out his jacket.

"That works."

Peter sighed in relief and changed back into his normal t-shirt and jeans. He followed Tony up to the counter where both suits were paid for. Peter tried not to feel any guilt as her starred at the insane price; which Tony could've at least pretended to flinch at.

* * *

"Hey Aunt May."

 _"_ _Peter! Thank god. Are you doing okay?"_

"Yeah I'm doing fine May. Don't worry." He sat down at the dining room table. "Everything's been fine."

 _"_ _You sure? You picked up one of my phone calls finally which usually means everything hasn't been fine."_

"I'm really sorry about that. The past few days have been really crazy. But I'm alright now."

 _"_ _Good."_ She paused. _"I'm happy."_

"Me too."

 _"_ _How's the Tony Stark situation? What news I can get says he's still missing."_

"He's not. Well, he sorta is. Mr. Stark is hiding out from these guys, but he's okay. I'm helping him out a little bit."

 _"_ _But you're keeping a safe distance right?"_

Peter looked up to see Tony working on his laptop a few feet away.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded. "Mr. Stark is keeping me safe, I promise."

 _"_ _Good."_ She let out a relieved sigh.

"How's the trip?"

 _"_ _It's good! I'm having a lot more fun than I expected. I'm pretty sure one of the crew members hit on me during the conga line."_

"Conga line?" Peter chuckled.

 _"_ _Yes, most of us are middle aged women alright. We're old and lame."_

"You're definitely not lame." Peter laughed. "You're probably the coolest Aunt ever."

 _"_ _Thanks for that. Now I can tell all my coworkers my sixteen year old said I was cool."_

"Well, that might not be saying much. I'm not that cool of a sixteen year old."

 _"_ _Remind me what you do for the Stark Internship again?"_

Peter laughed. "Okay. Guess I'm kinda cool."

She chuckled back.

A small silence settled between them.

 _"_ _Stay safe till I get back alright?"_

"I will."

 _"_ _I love you."_

"Love you too."

 _"_ _Bye."_

"Bye May."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Peter sat back in his seat. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Transparency is always best kid."

Peter opened his eyes at Tony's statement from behind his laptop screen.

"I was transparent!"

Tony looked up just to catch Peter's gaze, simply raising his eyebrows as he did so.

"Name _one_ way I wasn't transparent!"

"'Everything's been fine.'" Tony blinked back at him.

"Well, it is now."

"You're 'keeping a safe distance.'"

"I am."

Tony scoffed.

"I am!" Peter insisted. "Think about it. Any mission I go on with you I'm wearing a mask just about. _Peter Parker_ isn't even in the same stratosphere as far as AIM is concerned. So I think I'm keeping a safe distance."

"Alright whatever kid. Get over her so I can break down the plan."

Getting up from where he was sitting, Peter made his way back to the coffee table. Sitting on the carpet adjacent to Tony, Peter listened in.

"Susan Woods is our target to talk to. We're gonna make our way into the gala." Tony spun the screen around and pointed to an overhead outline of the building. "If she's still with AIM -which, if I were still a betting man, I'd bet she is- than she'll be trying to get somewhere private to contact them that I've arrived. That location will most likely be-"

"Wait." Peter interrupted. "We're using you as bait?"

"Of course." Tony shrugged. "Now, she'll probably go to-"

"Mr. Stark we can't do that!"

"We can and we will." He nodded. "It's not like we have any other choice anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's kinda hard for me to hide when everyone at this event is either a fan or an employee of mine." Tony explained. "Now-"

"But Mr. Stark-"

"I swear to God kid, if you interrupt me one more time."

"I'm sorry! But that's too big of a risk."

Tony sighed. He held his breath a moment. "It's the only way we can catch these guys. We need information. Information I can't get from here."

Peter starred at him silently a moment before turning back to the screen.

"Now," Tony shifted. "She'll probably go to her office, which Friday has generously supplied the room number for."

 _"_ _You're welcome boss."_ Her voice came from the metal backpack.

"Now I've already got your ticket." Tony climbed to his feet and made his way over to the printer. Taking the top sheet off, Tony folded it neatly and handed it back to Peter. "One Peter Parker is good to go."

Peter looked over the paper. "What about you?"

Tony scoffed. "My name _is_ the ticket. I won't need one."

"That's true." Peter shrugged.

"Alright kid, get dressed." Tony shut the laptop and crossed his arms. "We've got a party to crash."


End file.
